Cease Fire
by StarsInxTheNight
Summary: When Nikki comes out victorious at Night of Champions, AJ takes the daring risk and forms an alliance with her frenemy, Paige. But can they really trust each other? Is there more at stake than just the Divas Championship?
1. Chapter 1

Paige flickered her eyes to the short brunette beside her. She didn't know what she was doing, but if she's learned anything, it's best_ not_ to question it. AJ was like a ticking bomb- and she was waiting for the bomb to go off.

"AJ," she spoke, her accent flowing heavily in her words. She decided to bite the bullet and talk to her. "Are you okay?"

AJ slowly moved her head towards her British frenemy. She tilted her head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Paige raised her eyebrows slightly, wondering what was going through that Diva's head. Knowing AJ, it was nothing good. She was probably plotting Nikki's death.

"You know," Paige began, her eyes circling the room, "You're not the only one hurting here. I lost the title too, ya know."

"Really? Like I hadn't noticed, Paige. It's not like I was in that triple threat match or anything."

Paige sighed, her eyes adverting to the ceiling. "AJ, if we're going to get the title back from Nikki, we're going to have to work_ together_."

AJ pressed her lips together and looked Paige right in the eye. "So, what you're saying is, you're going to use me to get the title back?"

"No, AJ, no. I didn't mean that. What I meant was.. Bloody hell, I'd rather you be champion than Nikki."

AJ stood up, and began stretching. "Not sure if that was a compliment? Took it as one anyway."

Paige rolled her eyes. "AJ, focus. We can't let the damn authority have the title. Not when they have everything."

"I guess I have to agree with you there," AJ admitted. She hated the fact that her title, her _baby_, was being man handled by Nikki. It needed to be back with her, where it belonged.

"We're going to have to work together.. And trust each other to have our back, alright?" Paige wasn't sure if she could trust AJ. When she first came here, her first rule was to trust no one but herself. Now, now she's just going to have to break that rule.

But that's what rules are made for, right? To be broken.

* * *

><p>AJ and Paige thought it would be best to take the crowd by surprise. After all, that's the best way to catch someone off their guard. Show them something they aren't expecting.<p>

Nikki was in a match against Natalya, and AJ was at ringside, her feet resting on the announcer's table.

"Last night at Night of Champions, Nikki Bella shocked the world and pinned Paige for the Diva's title!" Michael Cole said.

"Which you can get for only $9.99," JBL added.

AJ rolled her eyes and twirled her hair.

"AJ, what do you think about this?"

"Well, Jerry, last night, Nikki got lucky. But she didn't pin me- she pinned my little crumpet Paige. You know what that means, Jerry? It means she technically didn't beat_ me_." AJ was a disappointed in herself for letting Nikki have the pin, not that she'd ever admit it.

"And look at that, folks! Nikki just successfully pinned Natalya for the win! Your new Divas Champion, everybody!"

AJ removed her headset and stood up, approaching the ring. She cocked her head to the side and gave Nikki her signature glare. Nikki walked over to the ropes, leaning over them, shouting at AJ to fight her. Now that she had the belt, she thought she was invincible.

But AJ only smiled and continued to twirl her hair as Paige's music came on the loud speaker. Nikki turned around and walked to the other side of the ring, staring Paige down. AJ slid into the ring and pulled Nikki around, giving her the Shining Wizard.

Paige slid into the ring and walked beside AJ. Together, they each held the Divas Title over their head, high and proud.

Backstage, no one looked them in the eye. Everyone mumbled something their way, but didn't speak loud enough for them to dignify it.

"I think that worked," Paige commented, hopping up on one of the carts.

"You should have seen Nikki's face. Priceless," AJ sighed, hopping beside Paige. "We make a good team, you and I."

"We do, don't we?" Paige knew she had to walk on eggshells around her friend, considering how well AJ did with her past friends in this business.

"Speak of the devil," AJ muttered under her breath, jerking her head towards a fuming Nikki who was quickly approaching them.

"What the hell was that? That wasn't in the script!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You two broke Stephanie's rules."

"Oh, poor Nikki." AJ fake pouted. "Rules are meant to be_ broken_, not followed."

"You're just lucky I'm the new and improved champion, or else you'd be laying bloody on the floor." She spun around and stormed off, probably to Stephanie.

Paige nudged AJ. "What should we do next? Any brilliant ideas?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." She sucked in her bottom lip for a moment. "We need to play around with her first, make her all angry. Then the real fun begins."

Paige laughed, all to familiar with this. "You mean, like you did with me?"

AJ nodded. "Exactly. We need to mess with her head."

"Got it," Paige said.

Truth be told, she was excited to work with AJ. She knew she was a good ally to have, but an even better friend to stab in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Was feeling inspired, so here's another chapter! Thank you for the review! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.**

* * *

><p>AJ cautiously stepped into the room and took a seat beside her new <em>friend<em>, Paige. She hesitated before sitting down.

"Go ahead, AJ, take a seat," Stephanie said, swirling her chair to face them. "I brought you two here to talk to you about what you did last Monday on Raw. What you did was unexpected-"

"I prefer spontaneous," AJ said, flashing Paige a quick smile.

"-it was defying my rules-"

"I prefer-" she quickly shut her mouth upon seeing Stephanie's glare.

"And it was wrong of you to do without my permission. But, I'm not going to punish you."

"Really? Mind me asking why?" Paige asked.

"The media went_ nuts_ over it. Everyone loved what you two have done. Every time I checked Twitter, that was the only thing I'd see."

"So," AJ said, "What you're saying is, we basically did a favor and you owe us?"

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, pressing her lips into a fine line. "AJ, what is it you want? A rematch?"

"Not quite. I wanted your permission."

"For?" Her boss asked, raising both eyebrows. She rested both her elbows on her desk.

AJ shared a quick look with Paige. She already knew what she was getting at. "Paige and I are allowed to do whatever we want with this storyline. We are allowed to take it in any direction we want."

Stephanie nodded, her brown curls bouncing with each movement. "I can arrange for that. But that means Nikki will be allowed to do whatever she feels is necessary."

The duo nodded and with that, they left the meeting.

RAW started in one hour, and Paige was in a match against Alicia. AJ was planning on accompanying her to the ring, so people would get used to them as a team. They needed word to get out about them.

After that, it was just them against Nikki, which shouldn't be too hard. Nikki didn't seem like a hard competitor. But she did have a secret weapon, a weapon that would come in handy fighting off AJ and Paige.

Her sister.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Paige!" AJ shouted, pounding her hands on the mat. The crowd began cheering, causing AJ to evilly smile for show. Her plan was slowly working, slowly in effect. It was going to take some time, but every master plan did.<p>

Paige slapped Alicia, buying her time to perform her signature move, the Paige Turner. She rolled Alicia in for the pin.

_One... Two... Three!_

AJ slid into the ring and hugged Paige. She held her hand up in victory as a familiar song hit the speakers. They turned towards the ramp to see Nikki standing there, with the belt around her waste. She looked around at the crowd before bringing the mic to her mouth.

"I just wanted to come out here and congratulate you on your win, Paige.. Don't get used to it, though. Once I get in that ring against you, or your little bitch AJ, you're not gonna stand a chance. You see, I found myself a partner too."

The same music came on and Brie walked out, standing beside Nikki.

"We decided to make up and focus on what really matters. Saving this Diva's Division from worthless trash like you two." She turned the mic down and mocked AJ, making it fall to the ground.

AJ rolled her head, looking at Paige with a devilish grin. Yep, their plan was in full effect.

Together, they skipped backstage and got their bags together.

"Let's head out to our hotel," Paige said to AJ. Her concerned eyes darted to the brunette. "Hey, you of all people should know not to let her get to your head."

AJ snapped her head towards Paige. "I'm not.. I'm just thinking."

"You want to share what about?" Paige asked, running her tongue over her piercing.

"I'm just going over the plan.." She exited their locker room and ran straight into someone. "Hey, watch it!"

She moved her gaze up to the man. "Sorry, you're so small I didn't see you there."

AJ felt a smile creep up on her mouth. She reached her hand out and pinched the man. "Don't call me small."

"Ow!" He yanked his arm away, a smirk forming. "Didn't know you were so feisty."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," AJ said, walking past the man.

Paige rolled her eyes and followed her friend. "Sorry, she didn't mean to bump into you," she apologized to him, quickly passing him.

"It's fine," Dean Ambrose said with that smirk still plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>"Paige, didn't you think it was weird?" AJ asked, leaning back on their comfy hotel bed.<p>

Paige heaved a sigh and turned the TV off. "I don't know, AJ. All he did was run into you."

"But who_ actually_ bumps into people? Like no one does that." AJ frowned, a thought reaching her mind. She knew it was most likely not true, but it didn't stop her from thinking it through. "Oh wow, what if Nikki made him accidentally bump into me?"

"What?" Paige asked, standing up from the bed. "Why in the bloody hell would Nikki ask Dean to run into you? Makes no sense."

"Ah, you're so new at this whole revenge thing." AJ had so much to teach Paige. She was practically an expert. "Nikki probably paid him or something to first bump into me. He's probably going to keep bugging us, and Nikki knows it will distract us. Then, when she faces either of us at the next PPV, we'll be too distracted to focus."

"Damn, you're good," Paige said, biting her lip.

That meant they had to up their game. If Nikki wanted to fight dirty, well... Let's just say this isn't AJ's first fight in the mud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.**

* * *

><p>Paige slumped down onto the couch, groaning at the feeling of her body sinking into it. She had just spent over two hours working out with AJ. She may be small, but don't let that fool you.<p>

"I need a shower," she mumbled, her eyes adverting to the vibrating phone on the stand. It was AJ's phone, so Paige didn't want to stick her nose where it didn't belong. But.. AJ was in the bathroom, showering or whatever.

Paige's curiosity got the best of her, so she reached over and opened the first unread message.

'Hey, party tonight. Wanna go?' Her eyes quickly scanned the text, a frown appearing on her pale face when she saw it was from none other than Dean.

Hearing the bathroom door open, she quickly locked the phone and set it on the stand. She stood up and greeted AJ.

"Hey, how was the shower?" She didn't do well in awkward situations like this.

"It was.. wet. Thanks for asking." She brushed past Paige and headed for her phone.

"That's what friends are for, right?" She chuckled and followed her friend.

"Hey," AJ said, her face brightening, "Dean just invited me to this party. Let's go, it could be fun!"

"A party you say?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow. "Honestly, that doesn't seem up your alley."

"It's not, duh. But it's a great way to see what Nikki's up to. Plus, we have to let her_ think _her plan is working."

"Okay, okay. I guess I can deal with one party." Paige sighed in defeat. "How bad can it be?"

* * *

><p>"Don't leave my side, okay?" AJ told her British friend. She hated being alone in social events, it makes her feel like such a loser.<p>

"Gotcha," Paige shouted so AJ would hear her over the loud music. God, she hated rap.

"C'mon, I see Dean. Play it cool." AJ strolled past the dancing, sweaty people surrounding her. She held her head high and smiled when Dean's eyes landed on her. "Dean, hey!" She pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey, pigtails," AJ rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Didn't think you'd show."

AJ raised her eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"Just doesn't seem like your thing."

"My thing? I didn't realize I had a thing."

"You know what I mean," he said, nudging me.

Paige scanned the crowd, taking in scene. She was never one for parties, either. They made her feel out of place, like she doesn't belong. Even though this place was filled with people who worked at WWE, she felt like she didn't fit in.

For starters, she doesn't get all dolled up in sparkly, expensive dresses that she's only going to wear once. She felt perfectly fine wearing jeans and her leather jacket. She doesn't do her hair, instead she opts to just leave it down, straightened.

She grabs AJ's hand and pulls her through the crowded penthouse. They searched through the rooms, landing on the balcony. AJ had to admit the stars looked very pretty tonight.

"Hey," Paige said, lowering her voice. "Did you see Eva and what's she's wearing?"

"Pfft, for her, that's nothing," AJ said, stifling a light laugh. "What about Nikki? Did you see her?"

"No, but she is the champion after all." Paige's eyes adverted to the glass door, as if Nikki was in there and could sense them talking about her. "Maybe she's trying to be_ fashionably_ late."

AJ bit her lip. "Honestly, this makes me a little nervous. With people like Kaitlyn, or _you_ for that matter, it's not that hard to mess with your head and all, you know? But with Nikki, she just seems so... unpredictable."

"The Bella Twins have never been known to be predictable, though," Paige spoke.

"Yeah, we'll see who wins in the end."

"It's not even going to end at the next PPV when one of us is _obviously_ going to win," she said. "Speaking of which, we should talk strategy. What are we going to do to make sure we win? We need to distract her somehow."

AJ nodded in agreement. They still haven't discussed who was going to win. What happens when Nikki is down, which one goes for the pin? "We're going to need recruitments. Nikki is obviously going to have Brie tag along ring side, so we need someone out there incase she tries to interfere."

"Who, though?" Paige asked, a deep frown beginning to form. "There's no one I trust.. Aside from you, of course.. So who else would come out?"

"Maybe Layla? She's helped me in the past," AJ suggested.

"Layla's off with Summer still, I think. There honestly aren't that many to choose from."

"Maybe we could get a male wrestler?" AJ sucked in her bottom lip as an idea came to her mind. It was a risky one, that's for sure. But it's still an idea. "What if we get Dean Ambrose?"

"Why in the bloody hell would we get him? That's probably what Nikki wants us to do!"

AJ smiled. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>AJ and Paige left the balcony, in search for somewhere else. It was funny, this was supposed to be a party for WWE workers, yet AJ didn't recognize any of them.<p>

"Let's find the kitchen, I'm thirsty," Paige said. They walked towards the kitchen, scrunching their noses up at the smell of beer.

"Is there anything besides beer here?" AJ joked. She opened the fridge and frowned at what was inside. "There's nothing good in here."

"What's wrong? The perfect AJ can't handle a beer?" AJ spun around and came face to face with Nikki. She instantly began glaring at her.

"Why don't you walk away before someone gets hurt, okay?" She walked past her, towards Paige. Nikki reached out and roughly jerked AJ back. AJ stumbled back as Nikki yanked her hair, pulling her close.

"You better listen, you little brat. I-" She got cut off as Paige's fist connected with Nikki's jaw. She fell down onto the ground as Paige pulled AJ behind. Brie bent down and helped her sister up, narrowing her eyes at the pair. She helped Nikki stand up and regain balance on her too tall heels. "You're so damn lucky I don't have you in a head lock right now."

"Really, Nikki? It's a shame, too bad your nose is bleeding," Paige said, her eyes flickering to Nikki's bruised and bloodied nose. Nikki touched her face and gasped. She immediately pulled Brie away, probably towards a bathroom or something.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me," AJ said.

"Don't mention it."

They decided not to let Nikki ruin their night and began having fun. Little did they know Nikki was reporting them to Stephanie, trying to get them kicked out of the title match.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I was feeling generous, so here's another chapter. It's pretty short, but the next one is full of drama and action, and I didn't want to start that on this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.**

* * *

><p>AJ leaned against the wall, her gaze fixed on her shoes. Paige had been called in for a 'meeting' from Stephanie. AJ had no clue what it was about, but to be honest it really had her concerned. She couldn't have her partner in trouble.<p>

AJ jumped as the door to Stephanie's office flew opened. Paige stormed out, and after a few seconds, she turned around to face AJ.

"Hey, how'd it go?" AJ asked as Paige headed towards her locker room. AJ sighed and reluctantly followed her.

"Wait, Paige!" She jogged up to her friend, and once they were safely in the private locker room they shared, Paige talked to her.

"Did you know about this?" She asked, pacing the room back and forth.

"Obviously not, if I'm asking you about it."

"Right. Sorry," Paige stopped walking and stared at the wall. "Apparently Nikki told Stephanie how I _attacked_ her at the party."

"What? But you didn't, you-"

Paige interrupted her, "And then Stephanie called me in for this meeting, and told me I was kicked out of the title match coming up. Now it's only you and Nikki."

"What the freakin' hell? You didn't attack-"

"So now I'm pissed, not only at Nikki for doing this, but because you know she's laughing her ass off!"

"Look, Paige, I'm really sorry that happened. But it's not like I_ asked_ you to punch her."

"Are you saying it's my fault that I stood up for you? I can't believe this!"

"Hey, hey!" AJ looked Paige directly in the eye, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Calm down! I didn't say it was your fault, I was just saying the punch wasn't necessary! But I thank you for standing up for me."

"I guess that's just what friends do. Take risks to protect them." Paige crossed the room to the chair and slumped down into it. "I hate life right now."

"I know I should be comforting you right now, but we need to focus on the main problem, and that's still Nikki. Like you said, she _is_ laughing her ass off because now there's more of a chance she's going to win."

Paige nodded. "At least now I can come to ringside with you."

"Yeah, I still have that idea with Dean. If Nikki thinks her idea's working, she won't be expecting it."

"But can we trust Dean?" Paige asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. He may pretend like he's on our side, when really he's just playing us and is going to stab us in the back at Hell in a Cell."

"Wait..." Paige said. "I have in idea. It'll either get Dean on our side, or someone else. Someone who might be better."

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what exactly?" He asked, leaning against their locker room door.<p>

"We just need a favor," AJ said.

"Okay, maybe more than one," Paige added.

He thought about it for a moment. "What do you want me to do?"

AJ looked at Paige. "We need you to kind of stray from your little feud that's going on right now and help us with ours."

He raised at eyebrow, looking at each woman. "The one with Nikki?"

"That's the one," Paige said.

"Okay, so I join your side. Then what?" He asked.

"Then, we take down the Bella Twins." Paige spoke.

"How do you plan on taking them down?" He asked.

"Oh, we have our ways. We just need your trust, so we know you won't betray us," AJ said. She knew this plan could easily backfire on them, but at this point, they to take advantage of every plan they came up with.

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "This sounds... risky."

"Please. All you have to do is come to ringside with us, make sure they don't attack us..." Paige said.

"So, basically, I'm your bodyguard?"

"Exactly." Paige glanced at AJ. "Do we have a deal or what?"

He smiled and nodded. "We have a deal."

"Great, stop by our hotel after RAW tomorrow." He gave them a thumbs up, and with that, they watch Seth Rollins walk down the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.**

* * *

><p>AJ Lee skipped out onto the ramp and smiled as her eyes scanned the fairly loud crowd. Paige skipped right beside her, the two smiling and laughing at each other. AJ slid into the ring as Paige leaned down against the barricade. Summer Rae's music began playing as she danced her way down to the ring.<p>

The match wasn't challenging at all for AJ. She easily got Summer in the Black Widow, making her tap out.

She had beaten Summer and Paige joined her in the ring to celebrate. The celebration didn't last long, though, because the Bella Twin's music began playing and Brie and Nikki walked out.

"Wow, AJ, congrats. You're slowly working up the ladder to make it to the top, only to be pushed down by me once I beat you at Hell in a Cell."

AJ accepted the microphone handed to her and squinted at Nikki. "Nikki, you didn't do a good job on covering up your bruise. Isn't that where Paige nailed you in the nose?"

Nikki's glare deepened. "I wouldn't sound too cocky, AJ. It's only us at the next match, think you're ready to face me, the Divas Champion?"

AJ laughed. "Believe me, we're ready. Ready to take on poor, pathetic excuses for woman, if that's what you mean."

Nikki fumed as she walked down the ramp, Brie trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Only a few feet away from the ring, the music finally came on. The crowd swerved their heads to see Seth Rollins walk down the ramp, his shiny briefcase in his hand. He slid into the ring and stood in front of Paige and AJ. He held his briefcase up, ready to hit anyone who came near them.

"Not to brave to take me on now, Nikki?" AJ taunted.

Nikki backed away from the ring and smirked, glancing at her twin. "I'm not stupid, AJ. Isn't that what they say, great minds think alike?"

Dean Ambrose's music now came on. The crowd stood up and began cheering so loud, almost making Paige want to cover her ears. Dean stood in front of Nikki and Brie, just as Seth did.

"I bet you thought you saw the last of me, Seth," Dean said as he took Nikki's mic.

"I'm not afraid of some lunatic, Dean! Face it, you're afraid of _me,_" Seth replied. Dean cracked his neck and slid into the ring. Seth and Dean began fighting as the twins got into the ring and attacked Paige and AJ. The crowd was chanting 'this is awesome.'

AJ jumped on Nikki and began throwing punches. Paige and Brie were wrestling on the mat, and Seth was getting the snot beat out of him. Dean grabbed him by the head and threw him out of the ring. AJ and Paige did the same to the sisters, standing together in victory. Seth shouted something at Dean as he pulled the two woman away from the ring. Dean's smirk only widened.

AJ was pretty satisfied with her plan. She knew Seth would turn on them, he was with the authority after all. She_ knew_ Dean would join them.

Turns out Nikki isn't as smart as she thinks she is.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that actually worked," Paige said as she tossed her bag onto the bed. "How'd you know Dean would join our side?"<p>

"I didn't."

"Oh," Paige spoke. "Either way, it would've worked out for us. Swapping Seth for Dean is a fair trade."

AJ shrugged. "I guess. Dean's a much better wrestler, Seth just got the better of him by using the authority."

"Like with Kane?" AJ nodded. "Yeah, I'm realizing now Kane and Randy Orton are with the authority and all. What if they all just join forces? We'll never get the damn title."

AJ examined her fingernail. "I don't think that'll happen. They're busy with their own feuds."

Paige opened her mouth to say something but stopped when her and AJ's phone began vibrating. They each looked at one another before picking their phones up.

"Crap, I got a text from Stephanie saying she wants to talk to all of us about Hell in a Cell," AJ said.

"Yeah, I got the same text. This can't be good."

AJ nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure what Stephanie of all people had up her sleeve, but she knew it would only spell trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>You weren't expecting Dean to join their side instead of Seth, were you? Anyway, leave me a review and tell me if you have any ideas for the story and where it should go! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.**

* * *

><p>Paige opened the door for AJ and followed her inside the room. Since everyone was attending this so called meeting, Stephanie thought it would be best to not conduct it in her office but elsewhere.<p>

Inside was a long table that could seat many people. Stephanie was sitting at the end, and beside her was Brie, Nikki, and Seth.

AJ took a seat across from Brie, and Paige sat next to her. They waited in awkward silence for Dean. Finally, he shows up and took a seat beside Paige.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's get down to business." Stephanie clasped her hands together and rested them on the table. "As you all know, at Hell in a Cell, Nikki will face AJ for the belt. We finally decided on taking advantage of Dean and Seth being in this storyline, and we managed to make a match that will include all of you."

AJ widened her eyes slightly and glanced at her British friend. Does that mean she's not getting a shot at the title?

"We decided it will be a mixed gender tag team match. It will be Dean, AJ, and Paige against Seth, Nikki, and Brie."

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me I won't have to defend my title?"

Stephanie nodded. "Yes, you won't be defending your title."

Nikki only smiled and silently squealed with her sister.

"Hold up a second, I deserve a rematch, bossy lady," AJ said. "Nikki didn't pin _me_, she pinned_ Paige_. So_ I_ should at least get a rematch!"

Stephanie hesitated before saying, "Alright, AJ, you can have your rematch. It'll be aired on Smackdown on Thursday."

AJ threw a smirk Nikki's way, her eyes practically dancing with joy.

"So, in this tag match, I won't be allowed to fight one of the girls?" Seth asked.

Stephanie shook her head. "No, we don't do that anymore."

"C'mon, I think that would be fun," Dean said, a smirk plastered over his face.

"We'll see what direction the feud goes in. I strongly recommend not doing it, though. Unless the woman here feel comfortable wrestling either Dean or Seth?"

All four woman looked at each other. Nikki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew, I do not want to wrestle a stinky, sweaty man."

"In life we have to do things we don't want to do, honey," Dean said.

"I have no problems wrestling Seth," Paige said.

"Me neither," AJ agreed.

They all turned to Brie who, surprisingly enough, didn't say a word throughout the entire meeting. "I don't mind wrestling Dean. Who knows, could be fun."

"Then it's settled. At Hell in a Cell, Paige, AJ, and Dean will face Nikki, Brie, and Seth in a mixed gender match. and you'll be allowed to fight the opposite sex."

They all left the meetings, most pretty satisfied with what was to come at Hell in a Cell.

Paige was glad she was now in a match, even if it wasn't for the title. She knew her opportunity at it would eventually come.

AJ was mad at first that she wouldn't be getting her rematch, but after voicing her concern, Stephanie granted her a match. This was her chance to prove to everyone that she is the best Diva here.

Nikki was happy that she managed to escape a title match at Hell in a Cell, but she still had to face AJ. She knew she would somehow find a way to win, because in all honesty, she was nervous about losing the belt she just got.

Dean and Seth were fairly happy about the match. They were happy about the fact that this match meant their feud would continue as well. Dean could finally prove to everyone that he was better that Seth.

* * *

><p>AJ smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her rematch with Nikki was only 20 minutes away from starting.<p>

"You're coming out with me, right?" She asked Paige.

"Of course," Paige said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," AJ shrugged. "Aren't you mad that I'm still getting my rematch and you're not?"

Paige bit her lip, hoping AJ wouldn't catch her lying. "No, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you."

Soon enough, AJ and Paige were skipping down to the ring. Nikki came out with her sister glued to her side as they fake smiled their way to the ring.

The ref started the match, and AJ wasted no time in going after Nikki. She tackled her to the ground and began banging her head off the mat. The ref pulled her off of Nikki.

AJ grabbed Nikki and flung her towards the ropes. Nikki bounced back and connected AJ with a clothesline. They continued with that for a few seconds until AJ slapped her. She rolled her in for a pin, but Nikki kicked out at two.

After a couple more minutes of wrestling, AJ was able to get Nikki in the Black Widow. Nikki was about to tap when Brie grabbed the ref's foot and pulled him out of the ring. Paige ran over to Brie, but Brie easily got out of her way, and got into the ring. She yanked AJ off of Nikki and did her signature move on AJ. Brie was out of the ring before the ref got up.

Nikki waited for the ref and pinned AJ for the win.

"Ladies and gentleman, you're reigning Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!"

AJ pulled her hair as she watched Nikki walk backstage, holding _her_ belt high in the air.

Backstage, Paige didn't say a word to AJ. She didn't know how to tell her friend that she let Brie get the better of her and kick her. Paige easily could've attacked Brie first, but secretly she didn't want AJ to win. She doesn't want to have to fight AJ for the title.

"I can't believe that happened," AJ complained as she banged her head off the wall.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you won't get another shot at it," Paige said, trying to sound comforting.

"I know. I was just so confident that I could beat her. And I would have, if Brie didn't get the ref."

Paige bit her lip and moved her gaze to the floor. She could've stopped Brie from getting the ref, too. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to get her in time," Paige said. "I tried to reach her, but then she kicked me before I could."

"It's okay, I'm not that upset anymore. I'll get my revenge, one way or another."


	7. Chapter 7

AJ traced her fingers through her dark brown hair. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She eventually felt herself smile at herself.

Ever since her rematch a couple days ago, she couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation. Losing to Nikki like that dropped her self esteem, making her even more vulnerable to Nikki. She had to stay strong if she was going to win this.

"AJ, are you almost done? We have to meet Dean and Seth at the gym soon."

"Yeah, give me a minute!" AJ shouted as she continued brushing her hair. She frowned at how frizzy it was, so she pulled it up into a ponytail. She thought it was funny that Seth and Dean were still friends even though Seth betrayed them. Then again, their storyline was planned out by the authority.

"Okay," AJ said as she left the bathroom. "I'm ready."

In 10 minutes, they arrived at the Performance Center. They headed towards Dean and Seth who were already inside the ring, stretching.

"Hey," Seth greeted. "We didn't think you'd show."

"We're here, aren't we?" AJ asked with a small smirk. She entered the ring with Paige right behind her. They began stretching.

"I thought it would be best if we practiced some moves for our match next Sunday, so I know I won't hurt you," Seth said.

"Are you saying we can't handle you?" Paige asked.

"No, I didn't mean that-" He frowned until he realized Paige was joking. "Ha ha."

"Let's do this," Dean said. "Which one of you lucky ladies wants to wrestle me?"

Paige and AJ shared a look. "I guess I will."

Dean smirked as Paige stepped forward. They walked out of the ring and entered the one beside it. AJ turned her head towards Seth. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Not such a bad thing," Seth said. "You start."

AJ smirked and skipped around him, stopping behind him. Seth turned as AJ grabbed his shoulders and brought her knee to his chest. He let out a soft groan at the impact. "I thought this was supposed to be fake?"

"Oops," AJ taunted as they went head to head.

Paige nervously flickered her eyes towards the other ring that was occupied by AJ and Seth. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Dean asked, circling the ring.

"Because," Paige said as she turned around and performed the Paige-Turner. "Thought it'd be fun to start off with that."

Dean slowly stood up. "Gonna have to try harder to get me to stand down."

Paige smirked and stepped forward. "Maybe, maybe not." She threw him onto the ground where they rolled back and forth, wrestling.

AJ reached for the ropes at the hold Seth had her in. He decided to try some moves out, so apparently she was his guinea pig.

"Okay, I tap!" He released her with a frown.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said as she stood up. She turned to face him with a smile.

"You didn't." She backed up into the ropes and put him in the Black Widow. Seth bent down and felt sweat drip down his forehead.

"It's a wonder why you aren't the Divas Champion," he said as his body stiffened.

Paige jumped off the corner ropes when Dean rolled out of the way. She landed on the mat, groaning at the impact. Dean walked towards her and bent down. "Are you okay?"

Paige opened her eyes and frowned at how close Dean was to her. "I don't know."

"Okay, here-" he got cut off as Paige grabbed his head and flipped him over her. She stood up and clapped her hands together.

"Weren't expecting that, huh?"

Dean rubbed his head. "Why the hell aren't you the champion?"

Paige looked at her feet. "Because Nikki caught me when I wasn't expecting it."

"You better get your rematch. AJ got one, right? Where's yours?"

Paige didn't answer, instead moved her gaze to AJ and Seth. She laughed at Seth being in the Black Widow.

When they were done practicing, they sat together in one ring, the guys both out of breath.

"If you put me in that damn hold next week, I might honestly tap," Seth said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"You two kept playing us, pretending your hurt or whatever," Dean said.

"Men may be stronger, but us woman are _way_ smarter," AJ said. "Sometimes that's better than being the stronger one."

Paige chuckled. "You guys better remember that."

Dean shared a look with Seth. "I don't want to wrestle those damn twins anymore."

"You agreed to it," Seth said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"That was before I actually wrestled a Diva."

"You see, we're not as bad as everyone thinks we are," Paige said.

AJ stood up and walked towards Dean. "Ready to wrestle me now?"

Dean narrowed his eyes at Seth laughing, "Good luck wrestling her."

Paige cocked her head to the side. "Seth, you ready to wrestle_ me_?"

Seth stopped laughing as Dean stood up and slapped his back. "Good luck wrestling_ her_."

* * *

><p>Paige collapsed onto the bed, her eyes closing at the softness. "I never thought I'd be so happy to be on a bed."<p>

AJ laughed and pulled her pony tail out. "That was fun today. I can't wait until next week."

"Just remember we still have RAW to get through."

"I know, I know. I just can't wait to kick Nikki's ass at Hell in a Cell."

Paige chuckled but didn't reply. She still kept thinking back to Dena saying she should demand a rematch. She wasn't sure if she wanted to. If she did and won, that would ruintheir plan. She needed everything to go flawlessly, without any mistakes. She couldn't afford something to go wrong. This was her way of proving to WWE, to Stephanie, to the _world_ just what she's capable of.

"Yeah, I can't wait either."


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome to Monday Night RAW!" The crowd was cheering so loud AJ could hear them backstage. She always loved when the crowds were loud. She didn't care if they were booing or cheering, just as long as she was getting some reaction.

She had already gotten the papers, but she wasn't in a match. Brie was in one against Naomi, but that was it.

"Can you believe this? We're not in a match," AJ said to her friend. "This is so unfair."

"I know, it sucks." Paige let out a sigh, her mind already reeling on a new idea. "But just because we're in a match doesn't mean we can't be on the show."

AJ smiled at her genius friend. "I was already thinking that."

When Brie's match came on, Paige and AJ waited anxiously at their secret location. Naomi soon came out and made her way to the ring. Nikki was at ringside doing commentary, probably talking about how amazing and untouchable she thinks she is.

"What do you think about Seth fighting with you and Brie?" Michael Cole asked her.

"Just one more player on our team," Nikki replied as she twirled her flawless hair around her finger. AJ couldn't see her but knew she had that damn smirk on, as she was thinking she's better than everyone else.

"But that's also one more player on their team, because they have Dean," Michael said.

"Look, Michael, it's not about how many people we've got. It's about the quality, not quantity. Dean is in the same position AJ and Paige are in. He couldn't beat Seth, just like those two Divas can't beat me. No one can beat me."

"We'll just have to wait and see at Hell in a Cell this Sunday," Michael said.

"Which you can watch on the WWE Network for only 9.99!" Jerry exclaimed.

Brie rolled Naomi in for the pin but she kicked out at two. AJ and Paige decided this was the right moment.

Paige's music came on but no one came out. Brie stood up, turning her body towards the entrance. She waited for someone to come out but no one did. Naomi grabbed Brie from behind and rolled her in for the pin.

Brie kicked out at two.

Paige's music stopped and the two wrestlers continued with their match. AJ's music now came on, but once again, no one came out.

Brie looked around her, waiting for _someone_ to come out_ somewhere_. She threw her arms into the air, taunting them to show themselves. Naomi repeated what she did earlier and took her by surprise and pinned her.

This time, Brie didn't kick out.

Naomi's music came on as she stood over Brie in victory. Nikki removed her headset and walked up the stairs. She stood behind the ropes, shoving her belt in Naomi's face.

"Look at your new champion, Naomi!" Nikki yelled at her.

AJ and Paige crawled out from underneath the ring. They each grabbed Nikki's leg and pulled her down. She landed with a thud and grabbed her head in pain. Paige picked up the belt and stood beside AJ, taunting Nikki. Brie backed up into the ropes and ran towards them, jumping out of the ring onto Paige and AJ. Together they collapsed in a heap, Brie slowly standing up. She helped Nikki up and together they skipped backstage.

* * *

><p>"That didn't exactly work out the way I thought it would," Paige said.<p>

"They better wait until Sunday when I can get my hands on them," AJ said.

"What are we going to do in case we lose?" Paige asked.

AJ paused. "I honestly don't know. We really need to win this. We can't afford a loss."

"Well, if it's in a cell, they won't be able to have outside help as easily," Paige commented.

"What if Dean gets all crazy and crawls on top of the ring?"

Paige laughed. "We'll just have to follow him."

"We need a plan. Dean goes after Seth, so which one of us goes after Nikki and which one goes after Brie?"

"Hm," Paige said as she considered the possibilities. "I'll go for Brie, you go for Nikki. After all, you were the one she had a rematch with."

AJ nodded. "I have an idea for Sunday.. But I'm not sure if I should go for it. It's a little risky."

Paige raised her eyebrows. "Like.. How risky?"

AJ sucked in her bottom lip. "Like, getting hurt risky. I don't want to get injured or anything. But I want to show everyone I'm still the best." She offered Paige a teasing smile.

Paige returned the smile, which was soon followed by a sigh. "I wish we were the main event match."

AJ laughed. "There's no way we would top John Cena and Brock Lesnar."

"I know," Paige said. "I just.. I really want to prove to everyone that I'm not some fake Diva who can't wrestle, you know? Kind of how you want to prove to everyone you're still the supposed best."

"I know what you mean. When I first started, I didn't feel as comfortable with it all. I thought I would never get the belt. But look at me. I'm the longest reigning Divas Champion and I had the belt twice. You've already had it twice, so you're doing a hell of a lot better than other Divas."

"Kind of like Eva?"

"Exactly like Eva."

AJ didn't want to admit it out loud, but Paige was doing a lot better than AJ had her first months here. Paige has only been here since WrestleMania, and she's been the champion twice. _Twice. _Imagine what she'll accomplish in a year's time. To say that didn't make AJ nervous would be a lie.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready for tonight?" Paige asked AJ.

It was Sunday, the day of Hell in a Cell. AJ and Paige spent the whole week wrestling each other and working out at the gym. They even practiced a bit more with Seth and Dean.

"Ready to kick Nikki's ass, you mean?" AJ asked with a smirk. "Always."

They took a taxi to the ring. After taking a few pictures with the always adoring fans, they made their way to the locker room. They quickly changed into their ring gear and smiled at each other.

"We should have matching shirts or something," AJ said. "I feel like that would be the perfect finishing touch."

"Only I don't do spider webs," Paige joked.

AJ rolled her eyes and adjusted her shirt. "At least my shirt's purple to match your ring gear."

Paige bit her lip. "Yeah. I'm so excited for this match, I can't wait to actually wrestle Seth."

"That'll be fun, I'm sure," AJ said, distracted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want everything to go smoothly tonight.. We need this win."

"Yeah, don't worry," Paige said with a grin. "We'll kick their ass with style."

* * *

><p>"Introducing your reigning Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!" The crowd cheered and booed. AJ couldn't blame the ones that were booing- if she were in the crowd she would be booing too.<p>

Nikki and Brie stood in the ring. Seth's music began playing, and he too made his way to the ring.

AJ's music came on first and she skipped out. She stopped at the front of the ramp and held her hands behind her back.

Paige's music came on next as she walked out, holding her hands up high. She stopped beside AJ and gave her a smile.

Dean's music came on last. He came out, cracking his neck and fists. He stood in between AJ and Paige. Together, they all made there way to the ring.

They stood together at one corner with the opposing team at the other. They started whispering, eventually deciding Paige would start off.

They were now in the cell as the match began. Brie circled around Paige, taunting her to make the first move. Paige gave an evil laugh and grabbed Brie's hair, throwing her around the ring. She crawled on top of Brie, staring out into the crowd. She grabbed Brie's head and brought her head down, head butting her.

She did it, over and over, until the ref pulled her off. Paige backed up into the ropes but Brie stood up and slapped Paige and tagged Seth in. Paige backed up into the corner and began shouting.

"No, don't touch me!" She shouted, her eyes widening in fear.

Seth laughed and pulled her up to her feet. Seth glanced back at Dean and when he turned back around, Paige kicked him in the gut. Seth bent down in pain as Paige brought her fists down on his back. He fell to the mat as the crowd stayed silent, stunned that Paige was fighting Seth.

Paige backed into their corner and AJ tagged herself in. She skipped around Seth until she was behind him. He turned around as she jumped onto him, giving him a bear hug. She tilted her head and gave him a smile. He glanced at the crowd nervously. AJ only continued to grin evilly as she began punching him. He threw her down to the mat. She landed on the ground with a thud, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. She slowly stood up and gave him an innocent look.

"Are you afraid to fight me, Seth?" She asked as he backed up slowly. She brought her leg up and kicked him in the side. As he was bent down, she pulled him up and flung him towards the corner rope. She brought her knee to his chest as he groaned in pain.

"That's all you got?" AJ turned around to face Nikki, who was yelling at her. "You're not even in the same _league_ as us!"

AJ clenched her fists together and moved towards Nikki, only to be grabbed form behind by Seth. He flipped her down onto her back. Seth tagged in Nikki. Nikki bent down, screaming who knows what in AJ's face. AJ reached up and hit Nikki in her face, making her stumbled back in pain. AJ crawled over to her teammates but Nikki pulled her leg back. She tried to pin her, but to no avail. AJ easily kicked out at one.

Nikki growled and performed an elbow drop to AJ's stomach. AJ squeezed her eyes shut and kept repeating in her head, _You're stronger than this._

She bounced up and performed repeated clotheslines to Nikki. She finally tagged in Dean as Nikki tagged in Seth.

They wrestled continuously for minutes when Seth grabbed Dean and threw him out of the ring. Dean collided with the cell as he fell down to the ground. He felt blood trickle down his face. Seth roughly grabbed him and banged him against the cell. Nikki bent down into the ring and speared Paige, causing her to fall down.

AJ got on the corner rope and jumped on Nikki. Brie now came in and tackled AJ as they began wrestling on the mat. It was total chaos.

Dean got the upper hand on Seth and pushed him into the cell. The door fell off and Seth crawled out it. Dean pushed it to the side as Seth began crawling up the cell. Dean growled and clenched his fists as he followed Seth.

AJ performed the Shining Wizard on Brie when Nikki picked her up for her signature move. Paige slid into the ring and speared Nikki. AJ and Paige shared a quick look. They left the ring and began climbing up the cell. Nikki and Brie eventually followed.

On the top of the cell, Dean was throwing punches at the now bloodied Seth. AJ had Nikki in a headlock and Paige was head butting Brie. Nikki pushed AJ off of her and backed away from the crazy Diva, stopping at the edge of the cell. She glanced down nervously, her eyes moving to AJ, who had a crazy gleam in her eyes.

"No, AJ, don't do this!" Nikki pleaded with the petite woman in front of her. AJ cracked her neck and ran towards Nikki. AJ speared Nikki off of the cell, the two falling, eventually landing on the ground. Pain flowed through AJ's body as she groaned from landing on top of Nikki.

The crowd has gone silent and was completely stunned at what they had just witnessed.

"Oh my God, did you see that?" Michael Cole exclaimed. "We are witnessing a legendary match, everyone!"

Everyone on top of the ring stopped wrestling. Paige shot Dean a worried look. That wasn't supposed to happen, AJ never mentioned doing that?

Paige held her arm up to block the hit from Brie. Paige ducked down and performed the Paige Turner. Suddenly the cell began shaking and everyone fell down onto the mat.

"Oh my God!" Jerry Lawler said, his eyes widening in fear and excitement. "We've haven't seen a match like this in forever!"

Paige had landed on Brie, and she wasn't sure if she injured her. Dean and Seth were laying on the mat in pain as Paige crawled to the corner rope. She got behind them and sat in pain. Brie rolled out of the ring and fell to the mat, her arms wrapping around her small frame.

AJ limped back up to the corner as Paige stood beside her. Nikki managed to make it back to the ring. Dean tagged AJ and she entered the ring in pain. She watched fear enter Seth's eyes as he tagged Nikki in. Nikki hesitated before entering.

AJ wasted no time and put Nikki in the Black Widow. Nikki clamped her eyes shut and tapped out.

"Ladies and Gentleman, your winners: Dean Ambrose, Paige, and AJ Leeeee!"


	10. Chapter 10

AJ felt a grin form on her lips as she held her glass above her head. "Cheers!"

Paige chuckled and sipped her drink. "That was the best match _ever_."

AJ nodded in agreement and flopped down onto the bed. "Sucks we have to celebrate alone in out hotel room because we're losers and have no life."

"We_ do _have a life, fool," Paige replied. "And we're not losers. Losers don't stomp on their enemies and-"

"And crush them," AJ finished. She reached over to the nightstand and set her glass of wine down. Her body was still insanely sore from the match.

"I can't get over what you did to Nikki. That was insane."

"I know, right? I'm sure she's probably scared still," AJ said. "She didn't know it was supposed to happen."

"Neither did Dean and I, so thanks for telling us," Paige sarcastically said as she lied down next to AJ.

"When I told you I had that idea earlier, that was it. I didn't think I'd actually go for it, but then.. then I actually got the_ chance_ to. And I guess I couldn't resist."

"You're one brave girl, that's all I can say." Paige closed her eyes. "I still feel so pumped."

AJ didn't answer. Instead, she kept thinking about what Stephanie and everyone would say about the match. She gave that match all she had.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentleman, last night at Hell in a Cell, we witnessed a legendary match," Michael Cole said.<p>

"It's a wonder how they are still in one piece!" Jerry said.

Paige's music came on and she skipped down the ring with AJ right by her side. Paige entered the ring and skipped in circles as her opponent came out.

Paige scowled at seeing her opponent, Brie Bella. She was so damn cocky, just like her twin Nikki. Must run in the family or something.

The ref started the match and Paige went after Brie. She kicked her in the stomach. Brie bent over in pain as Paige brought her elbow down on her back.

AJ smiled at her friend winning the match. She kept flickering her eyes to Nikki, who stood at the opposite end.

Paige went for a clothesline but Brie countered with a dropkick. She attempted to pin her but Paige kicked out.

Brie mocked Paige and skipped around the ring with a smirk.

"You can't even skip right!" AJ shouted at Brie. Brie bent down over the ropes, staring down at AJ.

"Who are you to tell me?" Brie shouted back. "Shouldn't you be jumping off a cell or something?"

AJ grabbed Brie's legs and yanked her out of the ring. Nikki came running over, but Paige jumped out of the ring, colliding with Nikki.

"It's total mayhem, Michael!" JBL exclaimed.

"It always seems to be with these Divas!" Michael said.

Paige slid back into the ring and flipped her hair. AJ grabbed Brie and rolled her into the ring. Paige walked towards her, pulling her up by the hair.

"This is my house!" Paige shouted as she put her in her signature submission hold. Brie wasted no time in tapping.

Nikki pulled Brie out and they stood at the top of the ramp. Nikki got a microphone and held it up to her mouth.

"You guys think you're perfect, huh?" She shared a look with Brie. "Just because you beat us at Hell in a Cell. Well I've got news for you. What it comes down to is who wins when it's _a championship_ match. Your talent seems to drain out when it's one of those."

AJ stood by Paige, giving her a look. Paige bent down and took a mic. "Nikki, you'd think being speared off a cell would knock some sense in you."

AJ yanked the mic towards her. "You too, Brie. Being knocked down through the cell doesn't sound like much fun."

The twins scowled. "We'll see who's laughing at Survivor Series. Brie, Seth and I, we're going to find another partner. And then, come Survivor Series, we'll kick _your_ ass."

Nikki dropped the mic and together, her and Brie skipped backstage.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dean," AJ greeted as her and Paige entered the gym. They needed to find another partner for Survivor Series, and they needed to find one before Nikki did.<p>

"Hey pigtails," Dean said as he stood up to hug them. "Man, my adrenaline is _still_ rushing from Sunday."

"Right? Mine too," Paige said as she sat down to stretch.

"That match was crazy. It's been a while since I've wrestled someone like that."

"So," AJ started, "Any ideas for a partner?"

"We're gonna need someone strong," Dean said.

"And smart," Paige added.

"It can't be some random person. It has to be someone who Seth, Nikki, or Brie don't like," AJ said as she picked up weights and lifted them above her head.

"I might know someone," Dean spoke as he began lifting weights.

"Who?" The girls asked in unison.

"It's someone who'll definitely want revenge," Dean said.

"That's not telling me who," AJ said with a small frown. She set the weights down and wiped her forehead.

"He's perfect for it," Dean said, staring off into space.

AJ gave Paige a frustrated look. "Who the hell is it?"

* * *

><p>"You want me to join your side and help you fight Seth, Nikki, and Brie?" He asked, rubbing his neck.<p>

"Yeah, that's the gist of it," Paige said. She held her hands behind her back, trying not to get too excited about how this could help their plans.

"Yeah.. Not so sure I should."

"Why the hell not?" Dean asked him.

"It's best if I stay out of it." He looked at all of them.

"Oh, screw that, man! Just help us," Dean pleaded.

"Please?" AJ added, making a fake pouty face.

He laughed. "Okay, okay. How can I say no to that face?"

AJ smiled and hugged their new partner. "Awesome! Oh, but to help this feud, we're not going to reveal our new partner until the night of Survivor Series, mkay?"

He nodded. "Can't wait."


	11. Chapter 11

AJ skipped through the halls of WWE, her brown hair swaying from side to side. It was Thursday, the day they aired Smackdown. Neither AJ nor Paige were in a match, but they were fine with it. Nikki had a match against Naomi, though. AJ was looking forward to watching it, or rather, she was looking forward to Nikki getting the snot beat outta her.

AJ turned the corridor but stopped when she saw Nikki talking to her sister, Brie. They were both wearing their ring gear. She immediately backed up against the wall so neither twin could see her.

"I don't know, Brie. We're fresh out of options," Nikki said as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Who else is there to take? Besides, we can't go around asking everybody.. You know why."

Brie bit her lip, glancing down at her feet. "We need someone from the authority, they'll be more willing to help us then. That should add to the feud."

Nikki nodded. "Okay, so who all does that give us?"

"There's Kane, Randy Orton.." Brie said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Holy crap, I just realized something."

"What?" Nikki asked.

"What if they get Stephanie on their side?" Brie asked. "After all, she was feuding with me. It could work, I guess."

Nikki widened her eyes and kicked a crate next to her. "_Crap_. Well... you know what? That gives me an idea."

"What is it?" They stop talking and smiled at a Superstar walking. "Hey, Chris!"

Chris Jericho gave them a half hearted wave and sauntered past them. The twins gave each other a look before Nikki grabbed Brie's arm and pulled her away.

AJ started walking in the other direction so Chris wouldn't think she was eavesdropping.

"Paige! Dean!" AJ sang as she entered their locker room.

"Hey, where were you? We sent you to get coffee," Paige said.

"And where the hell is the coffee?" Dean asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh," AJ looked down at her empty hands. "Er, they were all out. Anyway, I was walking down the halls when I overheard Brie and Nikki talking."

Paige and Dean exchanged looks. "And?"

"Naturally, being the snoop I am, I listened to it. Apparently, they wanted to get someone from the_ authority_ to join them. Brie mentioned Kane, Orton.. Then she told Nikki that she thought we were getting Stephanie."

"Seriously? We'd never get that old bag," Dean said, only half kidding.

"Right," AJ said. "So then Nikki said that gave her an idea of who to recruit. You realize who that is, right?"

AJ looked at the two. They each remained silent.

"_Obviously_ it's her husband, Triple H!"

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense," Paige said. "But would Triple H want to wrestle his wife?"

AJ shrugged. "He does what's best for business, and let's be honest.. If we had Steph, that would be best for business."

"This gives me an idea," Paige said. "We should make them think we have Stephanie, then they'll be even more surprised when we reveal who we really have."

AJ's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Dean raised an eyebrow, looking between the two Divas. "You guys are weird, you know that?"

AJ smiled. "Does it look like I care how weird I am?"

"Guys hush, their match is on," Paige said as she pulled up a chair.

AJ instantly frowned when Nikki came on the screen and began shaking her ass. "God, look at her."

"I know," Dean said, his eyes glued to the screen. AJ and Paige smacked him across the head. "I'm kidding!"

Paige rolled her eyes and returned her focus to the TV. Naomi came out and made her way to the ring.

Naomi was actually doing good, and maybe had a chance at beating her. She rolled her up for the pin when Brie rushed in and jumped on top of Naomi. The bell rang and Brie began attacking Naomi while Nikki lied there.

"Wow, someone's losing their touch," Paige said.

"Can't lose what you don't have," AJ muttered.

"She's getting weaker," Dean said. "It's so easy to tell."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, you can tell she's beginning to break."

AJ frowned. Was that a good thing, though?

* * *

><p>AJ tossed and turned in her comfy yet foreign hotel bed. She woke up with a gasp, her forehead almost dripping in sweat. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes squinting at the cracks.<p>

She wasn't sure if she had a dream, or a nightmare, or if she even dreamt at all. She couldn't get her mind of Nikki and that damn title. She needed her baby back, as she was starting to grow impatient.

But, what she couldn't get her mind off of was her and Paige.. What if after Survivor Series, at the next PPV, her and Paige got to fight Nikki again? When it comes down to it, who is going to be the one to get the belt? AJ wanted that belt so bad.. But she was sure Paige wanted it almost as bad.

"AJ?" She snapped her eyes to Paige, who occupied the bed next to hers. "Are you okay? I heard you mumble something."

AJ glanced at the clock. _3:47_. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just.. had a freaky dream, that's all."

Paige arched an eyebrow. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, really, I'm fine... Just go back to sleep, okay?"

But the truth is, she wasn't.

Her dream was at the next triple threat match where Paige pinned AJ for the win.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think! And thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed so far! You're awesome! Oh, and Survivor Series is going to start next chapter, so if you thought Hell in a Cell was interesting and intense, just you wait!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

AJ skipped out to the ring all alone, as Paige thought it would be best to come out separately. She waited anxiously in the ring as Paige, and soon following Dean Ambrose came out. They stood by her in the ring and waited for everyone.

It was the last Monday Night RAW before Survivor Series. AJ and Paige were stoked when they found out they were the Main Event of RAW for their contract signing.

After Nikki, Brie, and Seth came out, Stephanie and Triple H came out. There was a table that stood as a wall between each side. Stephanie and Triple H stood at the end, nervously glancing at each side as if they were suddenly going to lose it and riot.

"You guys sure do sound loud tonight!" Stephanie commented to the crowd. They cheered even louder, bringing a smile to AJ's face. She couldn't help but break character sometimes at the crowd. They could be so nice and supportive at times.

"Alright, let's get this thing started, shall we?" Triple H asked as he handed AJ's side a pen. "You first."

AJ accepted the pen and twirled it around in her hand. She glanced at Dean and Paige before saying, "I just wanted to clarify something with you, Nikki. Before Hell in a Cell, I said I was going to kick your ass. Now?" A cold and evil laugh escaped her lips. "_Now_ I'm going to_ rip you apart_."

Nikki snickered, bring her mic to her face. "Is that so, AJ? You did such a good job at that championship match. You know, the one you lost against me.. Again."

AJ leaned closer into Nikki's face. "Let me tell you something. I may be small, I may not look intimidating, but I'm the longest reigning Divas Champion! I have been the champion _twice_! I have saved this Division! If you want to rub that in my face one more time, well, just remember I have much more to rub in than_ you_ do."

With one more smirk, AJ clicked the pen and signed the paper. She stepped aside and backed away from the now fuming Nikki.

"You think you're so cool, huh? With your little posse who's probably planning their revenge on _you_," Brie said as she took the mic from her sister. Nikki's eyes scanned through the contract and then signed it. "What's happened all the other times you trusted people, AJ? Oh, right.. They ripped your heart out!"

"Brie, every time you open your mouth, I just want to stab my ears until I can't hear you," Paige said, glancing at her once broken friend. "You three sound cocky when, if I remember correctly, WE beat you at Hell in a Cell. It may not be when it counts, but don't think we can't and won't kick your asses again."

"You think so?" Nikki asked with a cocky grin. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright, both parties have signed the contract," Stephanie said with a smile. "Wow, I think this has been the least violent contract signing we've ever conducted, Hunter."

Triple H nodded in agreement.

"This is OUR house!" Paige said loudly as she pointed to herself, AJ and Dean. Nikki's eyes narrowed as she reached over the table and slapped Paige, making her stumble back.

AJ wasted no time and leapt over the table to Nikki. She tackled her to the ground and began pulling her hair and punching her.

Brie tried to pull the crazy brunette off her sister but with no use. Dena helped Paige up as they all began fighting each other. Stephanie and Triple H looked at everyone in total shock.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Stephanie ordered. No one listened to her, if anything it motivated them to continue on.

Nikki managed to roll out of the ring, with Brie and Seth by her side. They all jumped over the barricade and began running through the crowd.

AJ, Dean, and Paige stood tall in the ring, proud of their minor victory.

* * *

><p>AJ's feet skidded to a stop. She stood at the top of the ramp, waiting for Dean and Paige to come out. Once they did, together they marched down towards the ring. Once inside, AJ took a mic and brought it to her mouth. "Ladies and Gentleman, our mystery partner."<p>

The crowd waited patiently on the edge of their seats, their heads turning towards the ramp. The all too familiar music came on, and the crowd began cheering louder and louder, even surprising AJ.

"... Weighing in at 284 pounds, Roman Reigns!" The crowd couldn't contain their excitement. Obviously they weren't expecting him.

Paige, AJ, Dean, and Roman stood in the ring as Nikki, Brie, and Seth came out. They stood at the front of the ramp as well.

"Nice partner," Nikki said from the top of the ramp. "Can't say I'm surprised. I even considered asking him, but I have to say, I'm glad I didn't make that mistake. Now, if you don't mind, I'll bring out my team's _much better_ partner."

Music came on the loud speaker and the crowd cheered again, only not_ as_ loud, some were even booing. Randy Orton walked out slowly and stood beside Seth.

AJ's eyes nervously flickered to Paige's as their opposing team made their way to the ring. She was a little nervous just from thinking about fighting Randy. She knew he was fully capable of snapping her like a twig, and the mere thought of him doing that made cold chills run down her spine.

Everyone got behind the ropes except Roman and Randy, after deciding it was best for him to start off. The ref raised his hand and the bell rang, beginning the Survivor Series match that could make or break any of their careers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So this chapter is Survivor Series! Hope you enjoy! Just saying, it starts off with an interview between Michael Cole and AJ before Night of Champions.**

* * *

><p><em>"Thank you, AJ, for coming tonight," Michael said after hugging AJ. He took a seat in front of the Diva.<em>

_"Thanks for having me, Michael."_

_"So, tomorrow night at Night of Champions, you go head to head with Paige and Nikki in a triple threat match."_

_AJ nodded. "That's right."_

_"What are your thoughts on it?" Michael asked._

_"Let me tell you something, Michael. I have worked my butt off to get where I am in this company. I overcame many obstacles, lost many friends, just to be where I am now. I worked my ass off to be the champion, only to lose it to NXT's favorite, Paige. Now, once I came back, I beat her for the title and became a 2x Divas Champion. How many Divas here can say that? Not to mention I am the longest reigning Divas Champion... Anyhoo, she did get the better of me and win the title back. I'm okay with it, because I'm only going to beat her again. But Nikki, Nikki gets put in this match just because she worked up the courage to stand up to her hippie sister? I don't think so, pal."_

_"So what you're saying is Nikki doesn't deserve to be placed in that match?" Michael asked._

_"No, I really don't. It's the wrong place, wrong time for her to be in this match. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe she does deserve the title. But she doesn't deserve the right to be put in this match. Not only do I have to beat Paige, but I have to beat Nikki." She paused. "I'm not saying I can't do it, because how many Divas did I beat at WrestleMania, where I believe I did retain the Championship? More than two."_

_"I understand where you're coming from.""I don't think you do, Michael. Nikki magically gets put in my match, when she isn't even the number one contender. No where close to being it. She thinks she's so perfect, but she needs a slap in the face. Come Night of Champions, I'll be the one delivering the slap."_

_Michael chuckled. "What about Paige?"_

_"My crumpet? What about her?"_

_"You two have had quite the friendship.. Frenemies, correct?"_

_AJ shook her head. "Paige lives in a delusion, where she thinks she can beat me countless of times. She's just another obstacle in my way.. On Sunday night, I am going to do the impossible and win that match for the belt. It's been to long since I said that, hasn't it?"_

* * *

><p>Roman rammed his body into Seth's. He glanced at his teammates, mostly at Dean who looked as if he wanted in this match bad. So Roman grabbed Seth by his hair and dragged him towards the other end of the ring. He smacked Dean's hand and bent down to take his spot. He had missed this; fighting with Dean. He can't say he likes beating on Seth, although it is a good way for him to get his anger out.<p>

"We used to be brothers! Now look at us!" Dean shouted at Seth as he backed into the ropes and kicked Seth in the stomach. Brie began clapping her hands, motivating Seth to take control, which is exactly what he did.

Seth raised his hand up and almost knocked Dean out. He went for the pin but Dean kicked out at one. Seth laughed at Roman and kicked Dean around. Dean took advantage of Seth not paying complete attention and performed a neck breaker. Dean tagged AJ in, she smiled and entered the ring.

"Miss fighting me, Seth?" AJ taunted as she bent down in Seth's face. He reached up and yanked her hair, making her fall down. He tagged in Randy.

He circled around her slowly, with AJ eyeing him the entire time. He stood behind her and she turned to face him. AJ had to admit it Randy was somewhat scary..

AJ decided to make the first move and performed a clothesline. Randy reversed it and kicked AJ. She fell down in pain but quickly got back up. They wrestled until AJ was able to tag in Roman.

Roman and Randy went head to head as the crowd cheered. While Randy was down, Roman speared Seth off the ring. Nikki and Brie immediately hopped off before Roman could do anything. He turned around and waited for Randy to stand up. He ran towards the man, spearing him. Roman grabbed his leg and pinned him

The ref slammed his hand down three times, eliminating Randy from the match. Seth now entered the ring with caution. He cracked his neck as Roman tagged Dean in.

They began wrestling back and forth until Dean put Seth into a submission hold. Seth tapped out, and rolled out of the ring, backing up onto the stage. Dean turned to smirk at him, leaning down against the ropes. He didn't even notice Nikki behind him. Once he turned around, Nikki grabbed him and put him onto her back. She performed her signature move and pinned Dean, eliminating him.

Seth was still at the ramp, laughing at Dean being eliminated. Dean slid out of the ring and began chasing Seth backstage.

Paige bent down and stepped into the ring. She shoved Nikki and put her in a headlock. Nikki slowly bent down to the ground. She shrugged Paige off of her and flipped her onto her back. While Nikki's head was over Paige's, she slapped her.

Nikki stumbled back as Paige got up and head butted her.

The two continued wrestling until they each tagged in their teammates. AJ knocked Brie onto the mat and wasted no time in putting her in her deadly submission hold, the Black Widow.

Brie tapped out and Nikki slowly got into the ring. She speared AJ into the corner ropes.

Nikki picked AJ up and did to her exactly what she did to Dean. She rolled AJ up for the pin, and successfully eliminated AJ.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Nikki said as Paige got into the ring.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She flipped Nikki out of the ring, and backed up into the ropes, flying out onto Nikki. Paige picked her up and flung her into the barricade. Before the ref counted to ten, Paige pushed her into the ring. She dragged her to the middle and put her in her submission hold.

Nikki squeezed her eyes shut and screamed out. She tapped, shaking her head back and forth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winners, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, AJ Lee, and Paige!"

The crowd cheered as Paige smiled at her victory. She walked backwards up to the stage, loving the little fit Nikki was throwing in the ring.

"This is my house!" She shouted at her. "And soon that's going to be_ my_ belt!"


	14. Chapter 14

"I wanted to discuss title matches with you two. We've been considering giving you two a rematch with Nikki for the Divas belt."

AJ silently squealed in her head as she glanced at Paige, who had the same excited grin.

"You two have shown me a great deal of impressive matches. I thought it was time we had that triple threat rematch," Stephanie continued, her arm reaching up to fix her hair. "My husband is still going through some ideas, so it's not definite. Don't announce it at RAW or anything until we know for sure. We might change our minds."

"Well, thank you Stephanie for at least considering giving us a rematch," Paige thanked as she and AJ exited the room. Once outside they squealed and jumped together.

"I can't believe it! All that hard work finally paid off," AJ said.

"Remember," Paige said. "We might not get that match. She said she's considering other possibilities."

AJ rolled her eyes. "She'll give us a match, I'm sure. What better idea is there?"

"True, but.. this does leaves us a sticky question."

"What?"

"Who the hell is going to get the belt?"

* * *

><p>"Hey," AJ greeted as she sat on her hotel bed. Paige went out to the gym, and AJ decided to take advantage of her absence to make an important call. "I know we haven't talked it forever, but.."<p>

"But now you need something, so you decided to give me a ring." There was an uncomfortable pause. "I'm just teasing, AJ. I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately, but we used to be best friends, blah blah blah. You know I still like you."

"Yeah, I remember those days.."

"AJ, are you okay? Obviously this is important if you're calling_ me_ about it."

"I just.. I want you to know I never hated you, okay?"

"What?" She laughed on the other end. "I know you never hated it me."

"I'm sorry for all the things I've ever done to hurt you."

There was another pause. "Okay, AJ, seriously, what's going on? You didn't decide to just call me and apologize for everything, so.."

"I just wish we could go back to the way things were before," AJ admitted.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me.."

AJ paused. "I need some advice."

"About Paige? You're new best friend?"

"Actually, yeah," AJ said. "We might be getting another shot at a title match, and I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Meaning do we just go our separate ways? Do I let her win? I don't want to lose another friend."

"Another friend? Sweetie, you didn't lose me. We just stopped talking, there's nothing wrong with that."

AJ sighed. "I know."

"There's a difference between work and friends. Obviously work comes first, you know that right? Do whatever you have to do to get that title, AJ."

AJ nodded. "Okay, I understand. Thanks."

"Anytime. You should call me more, I miss these talks."

AJ chuckled softly. "I miss them too."

"Maybe one of these days I'll visit you at RAW."

"I'd like that," AJ said. "You'll have to let me know ahead of time, I'll plan something fun then."

She laughed. "Okay. Goodnight, crazy chick."

AJ moved her gaze to the ground. "Goodnight, Kaitlyn."

She ended the call and closed her eyes. She's ruined so many friendships just because of her work, and now she's about to do the same thing again.

"Hey," AJ looked at as Paige closed the door behind her.

"Hey. How was your workout?"

"It was nice. You should've come."

"Maybe next time," AJ spoke as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine, just doing some thinking," AJ said.

Paige arched an eyebrow, deciding not to press the issue. She locked herself in the bathroom as AJ fell down on the bed. She knew what she had to do, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p>AJ and Paige stood in the ring as their opponents for the night came out. It was Monday Night RAW and they were facing Summer and Layla.<p>

Paige started the match against Summer. She put her in a headlock and brought her knees to the ground. Paige released her and kicked her over.

Summer bounced back up and delivered a clothesline to Paige. The two fought back and forth until Paige tagged AJ in.

AJ skipped around Summer until she was behind her. Summer turned around as AJ backed into the ropes. She put Summer in the Black Widow, making her tap out quickly.

The ref held up AJ's and Paige's hands in victory when the Bella Twin's music interrupted them.

Nikki and Brie came out and stood atop the stage, the Divas Championship belt around Nikki's waist. "I just wanted to remind you two who's the real winner here."

"We keep beating you, yet your the winner?" Paige asked her.

"The real winner is who has this belt. And that's me." Nikki handed the mic to her sister, Brie, and held the belt high above her head. Her smirk only grew as the crowd booed her. AJ and Paige didn't say anything, only glared at their enemies.

Brie backed up slowly and hit Nikki in the head with the mic. Nikki dropped the belt and fell down to the ground. Brie kicked her, making her roll slightly down the ramp. Brie picked up the belt. "You're not a winner, Nikki. Just the opposite."

Brie now held the belt above her head. She smiled at the crowd cheering her on.

AJ and Paige shared looks, surprised that Brie finally got Nikki back for what she did at Summer Slam.

Brie dropped the belt on Nikki and leaned down to her face. "You know what I heard? Payback's a_ bitch_."


	15. Chapter 15

It was a week after Monday Night Raw, a week after Brie got her much deserved revenge on her twin sister, Nikki. After much consideration, Stephanie and her husband Triple H came up with an idea that would satisfy everyone. They decided to announce it at the beginning of RAW.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H!" The crowd cheered as the popular couple made their way to the ring.

"Last week on RAW, Brie did the unthinkable and stabbed her own flesh and blood in the back," Stephanie told the crowd. "Who knew Brie was capable of doing such a thing?"

"Nikki was rushed to the hospital, and the whole entire time I was thinking what goes around comes around," Triple H spoke.

"She suffered a concussion, and we would have had to strip her of the title due to her not being able to defend it, but it will be healed before TLC," Stephanie said. The crowd booed at her upsetting news. They _wanted_ Nikki to be stripped of the title.

Triple H glanced at his wife with a loving smile. "We decided to have a Divas Battle Royal to determine the number one contender. It will take place at TLC."

The crowd stopped booing and began cheering. They couldn't wait until Nikki wasn't the champion.

"There will be ten Divas in this match," Triple H continued. "AJ Lee, Brie Bella, Cameron, Eva Marie, Layla, Naomi, Natalya, Paige, Rosa Mendes and Summer Rae!"

Stephanie smiled, her eyes practically dancing with joy. Being out in the ring always made her feel at home, it was simply where she belonged. "The winner of the Battle Royal will face Nikki for the Championship belt!"

* * *

><p>"We need a plan for TLC," Paige said to her friend as they changed back into their ring gear for the night.<p>

"Yeah, we need to make sure we're the last two in there," AJ said as she pulled her bag up on the table, rummaging through it for her outfit.

"What happens when it's just us?" Paige asked.

AJ shrugged. "I don't know, what do you want to happen?"

Paige bit her lip. "I don't want us to stop being friends."

"So then we're just going to eliminate each other? No hurt feelings or anything?" AJ asked sarcastically as she pulled her shirt over her head and wiggled it on.

"I guess," Paige replied. "There's nothing else we can do. We knew from the start that eventually it would come down to one of us."

"I know," AJ said. "There isn't a way to get out of this. Unless someone eliminates one of us first, or if we both get eliminated. Then we're just screwed."

"Actually, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Paige said as she fixed her shoes. "If someone else eliminated you, then I wouldn't have to. We should just avoid each other and see what happens."

"Wait, I have an idea," AJ said. "After everyone is eliminated, you and I should just sit in the ring or something. They'll have to give us the triple threat match then."

"Because it would take up the entire show," Paige finished. "I like the way you think, AJ."

AJ smiled. "We're taking a stand, we're showing them that we get what we deserve. We're rebelling."

"What are they going to do when we're just sitting in there?" Paige asked as she brushed the knots out of her dark hair.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out in a couple weeks." AJ crossed the room to the wall mirror. She smiled in satisfaction at her outfit.

"No matter what happens, though," Paige started, "We will always be teammates, right?"

AJ hesitated, her eyes fixed on the mirror. "Right. We'll always be a team, no matter what."

Brie removed her ear from the door, a smug smile tugging at her lips. Her plan was in full effect.

She was going to beat Nikki and become champion. A match between the two twins? It doesn't get much better than that.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe what you two did," Nikki said with a small frown as she stood in Triple H and Stephanie's office. "Making a Battle Royal just to see who would face me? Plus what you said about me?"<p>

"You know that's just for show," Stephanie said. "We have to get the crowd all rallied up."

"Still," Nikki replied with an eye roll. "Didn't have to go that far with the Battle Royal. I'm perfectly fine with facing the already number one contender, Paige."

"We did what was best for business," Triple H said as he took a seat beside his wife. "And putting numerous Divas in a Battle Royal_ is_ what's best for business."

"You did what could jeopardize my _career_," Nikki countered. "I don't want to face my sister, you know damn well she's got a plan to win."

"Don't worry," Stephanie said with a comforting smirk. "We're certain she's not going to win."

"You can quit stressing over it," Triple H added. "We have got everything under control."

Nikki looked between the two, a smirk of her own forming as she realized what was going on. "What are you two planning?"

"It's not what _we_ are planning," Triple H replied, his hand moving to Stephanie's knee as he began rubbing it. "Just be patient and wait for TLC in a couple weeks. I assure you, you won't leave disappointed."

Nikki sucked in her bottom lip and thought for a moment. "Okay, okay. I know you two never disappoint.. I just wish you would fill me on all the details, though. I hate to be left in the dark."

"Something that isn't expected is going to happen," Stephanie said. "Something that will blow _everyone's_ mind."


	16. Chapter 16

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time, AJ Lee and Paige," Renee Young announced with a bright smile. AJ Lee and Paige stood on each side of the petite blonde. "It's just the beginning of TLC. Are you two ready for the Battle Royal later on tonight?"

"You mean are we ready to win and kick Nikki's ass?" AJ asked sarcastically. "Always, Renee. There's never a moment when we're not ready."

Renee looked between the two Divas, confused. "You do realize only one person can win and face Nikki? After all, those are the rules, that only one person can be victorious."

Paige grinned. "Oh, we know, Renee. But you know what?" Paige looked at AJ, who wore a small smile similar to hers. "Rules are meant to be _broken_, not followed."

"Sounds like you two planned it all out," Renee spoke. "How sure are you that one of you or somehow both will win?"

"We're pretty sure," Paige said. "We are the best Divas here."

"The best there ever was, and the best there ever will be," AJ added, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"You two sound confident," Renee said. "Maybe a little _too_ confident."

"We're allowed to be confident and cocky if we can back it up," AJ spoke. "Right, Paige?"

Paige nodded. "Right, AJ."

* * *

><p>Soon following their interview, the Battle Royal was beginning. The ten Divas made their way to the ring, and AJ and Paige stood close together as the ref started the match. Everyone began fighting, trying to throw one another out. AJ and Paige shared a look before they began fighting alongside the rest.<p>

AJ went for Brie and began attacking her, throwing punches every moment she could. She couldn't beat up Nikki right this moment, but she could get her sister. It was a fair enough trade.

Paige went for Eva Marie. She figured she'd be the fasted one to eliminate. After a couple minutes of struggling, Paige flipped Eve over the ropes, the redhead frowning and walking backstage. Paige moved on to fight Natalya.

AJ pushed Brie down farther but she elbowed AJ in the face, making her stumble back. The twin delivered a drop kick right to AJ's face as she fell to the ground. Brie roughly grabbed her but AJ countered and slapped her. AJ went to make a move on Brie when she shoved her and moved to fight off Rosa.

AJ went to help Paige eliminate Natalya. Together, the two easily eliminated the blonde Diva.

After about five minutes, there were only three remaining in the match: Brie, AJ, and Paige. Paige and AJ shared a look before they both clotheslined Brie. She jumped back up, her eyes jumping between each Diva. She ducked beneath Paige's move and went for AJ. She grabbed her legs and attempted to flip her over the ropes when Paige yanked her back. Paige grabbed Brie by the hair and flung her over the ropes. AJ slid her feet into Brie's head, pushing her off the ring.

The remaining two in the Divas Battle Royal were AJ and Paige, just like they planned. Everything was going according to plan. The two stared at each other until AJ sat down in the ring. Paige glanced around her before following AJ's lead, sitting her bottom down on the ring.

"What are they doing?" Michael Cole asked.

"Looks like they're refusing to fight each other," Jerry Lawler concluded.

AJ cocked her head to the side and smiled at the crowd. They were silent, not entirely sure what they should be expecting to happen.

"Here comes the authority," JBL said as Stephanie and Triple H stood at the stage. Stephanie brought the mic to her mouth.

"What are you two waiting for?" Stephanie asked. "Fight!"

AJ stood up and leaned over the ring, her determination only growing by the second. "We're not moving until we get a triple threat match!"

Stephanie shared a nervous look with her husband, which quickly faded into smirks. Triple H grabbed his wife's microphone and pulled it closer to his mouth. "AJ, you should know by now there's _always_ a plan B."

AJ raised her eyebrows in confusion. She turned around in time to see who she_ thought_ was her friend pick her up. AJ reversed it, bent down and picked Paige up, flipping her out of the ring.

Paige fell down to the floor with a surprised look plastered on her face. She didn't think AJ would be expecting that.

The bell rang, ending the match and crowning AJ the victor. She bent down and accepted a mic from one of the officials. "You look shocked, Paige. Shouldn't I be the one who's shocked, though? After all, my teammate, my partner just tried to eliminate me- only funny thing, I knew you were going to do that."

Paige stood and backed up towards Stephanie and Triple H.

"I knew you were playing me the whole entire time, little crumpet," AJ continued. "I knew from the start you were playing me,_ tricking_ me just so you could climb to the top of the ladder and get that belt. You had no idea I knew, did you?"

Paige couldn't wipe that surprised look from her face.

AJ's eyes circled the arena. "So I played_ you_ back, I let you think I was your friend, your partner, your teammate. You can't trick me, Paige. I see right through you."

Paige yanked the microphone from Stephanie, her eyes darkening. "Oh please, I had you fooled. I was the best damn friend you've ever had."

"Guess what, Paige?" AJ asked as she narrowed her eyes. "You can't beat me at _my own game_."

"This isn't over, AJ," Paige said with the same glare. "It's not over until _I'm_ reunited with _my_ belt."

AJ ignored Paige and brought the mic closer to her mouth. "This may be your house, but this is _my_ _kingdom_."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! You guys are awesome! Get ready to see a heel Paige :)**

* * *

><p>Stephanie and Triple H stood in the ring and smiled upon reading all the signs the fans had made. They had come out to address the issue between AJ and Paige.<p>

"Last night, AJ Lee shocked the world and betrayed her teammate and friend, Paige. AJ eliminated Paige before Paige could eliminate her, crowning AJ as the winner for the Divas Battle Royal," Stephanie spoke. "Turns out, Paige wasn't as loyal as she claimed she was. She thought she had AJ fooled, but how wrong she was."

Triple H half-smiled. "That being said, AJ Lee will face Nikki at the Royal Rumble in three weeks!"

The crowd now cheered at his news.

"Paige, well, she suffered the consequences," Stephanie said. "We can't believe she would do such a thing. And for what? Five minutes of fame?"

Triple H glanced at his wife. "She-"

He paused when music came on. Paige made her way to the ring, a mic already in her hand.

"You two don't have to talk about me like I'm not listening," Paige said, circling around Stephanie and Triple H in the ring. "You don't think I don't know what I did?"

Stephanie eye's flickered to her husbands. "Paige, we-"

"No, no, let me stop you there Steph. I don't want to hear some lame ass excuse from you," she said, cutting her off. "In fact, I don't want to hear anything you've got to say. So just shut up and listen to me."

Stephanie widened her eyes but kept quiet.

"Listen to me, you _don't_ talk to us-" Triple H began but got cut off.

"You too, Trips." Paige paused as the two in front of her fell silent, almost daring her too continue. "I did what I had to do, I did what would help my_ career_. I was proving to the world just what this Diva is capable of! I was proving that I am the best Diva there is! I had no choice but to sacrifice everything to get to the top. Even if that means stomping on my so called friends and using them, because minor details, right? It's not like AJ isn't used to being betrayed by people she thought were her friends, anyway. And you know what? I don't regret doing_ any_ of it."

The crowd booed at Paige, making her continue, "And I don't give a hell if you don't agree with my choices. I did it for _me_, not for you."

Triple H arched a brow at Paige when she finished. "Are you done now?"

Paige's eyes narrowed. "You think this is a joke, Trips? Of course you do. How silly I was to expect you to understand this. I just figured you could relate with me. I mean, you did do everything you could to get to the top of this business. Even if that meant marrying a witch."

Stephanie gasped and lurched forward, trying to attack Paige. Triple H held out his arm to hold back his wife while Paige didn't even flinch, only grinned.

"Why don't you tell us the real reason you're out here before I personally kick your ass?" Triple H demanded.

Paige smirked. "I want to be put in that match between AJ Lee and Nikki. You know damn well I deserve to be in it."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Stephanie asked as she calmed down enough for Triple H to let her go. "Give me one good reason."

"Because I'm the best Diva you've got right now," Paige answered. "Tell me this, Steph. Do any of the other Divas have as much as passion and determination as I do?"

"Your definition of passion must differ from mine," Stephanie replied, opening her mouth to continue when AJ's music came on.

The petite brunette skipped to the ring, her eyes locking with Paige. She bent over the ropes and skipping beside Stephanie, leaving plenty of space between herself and Paige.

"I think we're all forgetting something," AJ said. "Last night, _I _won, not you, Paige. Yeah, it's not how I wanted to win or anything, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing.. I mean, who knew! Your own best friend turns on you."

Paige scoffed. "I believe you're the one who flipped me out of the ring."

"Only because I knew you were going to. I had to defend myself, Paige," AJ replied. "You played me, so I played you back. It was only fair."

"Let me ask you this, AJ," Paige started as she moved closer. "How the hell did you know I was playing you? You seriously can't think you're that good."

"Oh, I have my ways, crumpet," AJ replied with smirk. "You're mistaking yourself as the best when _I_ am the best. You should know that by now."

"Why are you even out here, AJ? To tell me how disappointed you are in me that I let you down?" Paige asked with a fake pout. "You poor thing."

"You want me to tell you that I'm disappointed? Fine," AJ said. "I'm disappointed that your plan wasn't as full proof as mine. I'm disappointed in you because you just weren't good enough to beat _me_."

"AJ, you're taking this way out of proportion. I did what was best for me, regardless of who I crushed."

AJ's eyes burned into Paige's. "Oh, while you're stabbing my back, you can kiss my ass too."

"I think we're getting off topic here," Stephanie said before Paige could reply to AJ. "Paige, I'll put you in that match and make it a triple threat match on one condition."

Paige raised her eyebrows and held her arms up, waiting for her to continue.

"At the Royal Rumble, if you win your match that will start the show off," Stephanie started, "then I'll put you in a triple threat match against AJ Lee and Nikki for the Divas Championship. If you lose, then you won't be placed in that match."

Paige looked around at the crowd, satisfied with what she has to do. "Alright, fair enough. Who's my opponent?"

Stephanie walked closer to Paige, her head tilting down. "_Me_."


	18. Chapter 18

AJ sat on the table and adjusted her black Chuck Taylors. She glanced up upon hearing footsteps at the man approaching her. "Hey Dean, what's up?"

"Nothin'.. Just wanted to say how bad ass I think you are," Dean replied with a smirk, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Oh yeah?" AJ spoke with a chuckle as she pulled her socks up. "What makes you say that?"

"Just what you did last week, what you said to Paige," Dean replied. "That was pretty cool. Pretty bad ass."

"Yeah I was going for that effect," AJ said with an eye roll. She hopped off the table. "I still can't wrap my head around what Paige did to me. Obviously I've known since Night of Champions, when she first asked me to team up with her.. It's been this long and I still can't get over what she tried to do."

"How did you from that night?" Dean asked. "What gave it away?"

AJ shrugged. "I could see it in her eyes.. Plus, I've done stuff similar to what she did, so it's not like I don't know how it works."

"Well I can't get over it either. She had me fooled the entire time, but not you, apparently," Dean said. "Lemme ask you something. If you knew she was playing you, why'd you go along with it? Why didn't you just attack her or call her out on it from the get go?"

"Because where's the fun in that?" AJ asked as they walked down the halls together. "I had to show her who was best. Because it's certainly not her. The whole time, she thought she had me fooled, she thought she was the better Diva. But I proved her wrong, like how I prove _every_ Diva wrong."

"What about the Royal Rumble?" Dean asked. "What do you think about her fighting Stephanie?"

"Oh I know she's going to win," AJ said. "It'll just add to the storyline. She'll beat Stephanie, _barely, _then I'll beat her during the triple threat match."

"You're not worried Nikki will win?" Dean asked as he stopped walking. "It's not like she hasn't beat you two before."

"I know, and trust me, I ask myself these questions a lot," AJ said. "But I can't give myself a real answer, because you just never know. You can't be too sure, anything could happen."

"But you are pretty sure that you will win?"

"I have to be," AJ replied. "I have to be confident in myself or I'll just go out there and lose."

Dean gazed down at the tiny Diva, a grin tugging on his lips. "Like I said, you're a pretty badass chick."

AJ smirked. "Yeah, I know. It's one of my amazing features."

Dean laughed. "Crazy's right up there with them."

AJ narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side. "Who are you to call me crazy? You're the unstable one here."

Dean stopped laughing as he put on a fake serious face. "Shut up, you crazy fool."

"Crazy and unstable," AJ repeated. "What an unpredictable combination."

* * *

><p>Brie knocked on the door, leaning her head against the frame. "There you are, Paige. I've been looking everywhere for you."<p>

"Here I am," Paige said as gazed at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair. "Wanna tell me what you're doing here?"

Brie walked further into the room, ignoring Paige's question. "Seems like we have a thing or two in common."

Paige stopped brushing and glanced at Brie's reflection in her mirror. "Like what?"

"You and I both betrayed our supposed friends right in the back," Brie replied. "I gave Nikki a concussion, which she deserved, and you played AJ. Not as good as you thought, but still. You tried."

"Huh," Paige said as she started brushing her hair again, not entirely interested in the conversation. "We_ do_ have something in common, who knew."

Brie smirked. "Good luck fighting Stephanie next Sunday at the Royal Rumble. She sure is a fun competitor, but known to break a few rules here and there. So watch out."

Paige rolled her dark eyes. "You don't need luck when you have talent."

"You better hope you have a lot of luck, then," Brie said, tilting her head to the side.

Paige set the brush down and turned to face Brie. "Why are you here, Brie? To trade insults?"

"I'm here to offer you my help."

"Your help?" Paige asked. "Why in the bloody hell would I ever get help from the likes of you?"

"Because I'm the last option you've got to ensure you'll beat Nikki and AJ and win that title.. That is, you still want to win, right?" Brie asked. "Does it matter how you win, though?"

Paige paused, not sure what she had up her sleeve. Paige didn't think she wanted to know, either. "What are you getting at, Brie?"

"You and I should work together," Brie said. "Take down Nikki and AJ together. We'll have a better chance of winning."

"Obviously that didn't work out with AJ, so why would I jump at the chance to do it again?" Paige asked with a snort.

"Because this isn't the same," Brie said. "You and AJ both wanted the title. Now, you want the title, and all I want is revenge on Nikki."

"Don't tell me your still hung up about what she did at Summer Slam?" Paige asked. "Get over it Brie, it's past news."

"What can I say," Brie said with a shrug. "Us Bella's can hold grudges for a long time. So are you in or what?"

"Depends," Paige replied. "What's your plan?"

"Oh, you'll see at the Royal Rumble," Brie said. "I just need to know whether or not you want my help."

Paige bit her lip, wondering if she should even take the risk again. Was it worth it? "How do I know you won't turn on me like AJ did?"

"How will I know you aren't secretly using me just to benefit yourself?" Brie asked with a small shrug. "We don't know. But that's the fun part."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>AJ skipped down the ramp towards the announcer's table. She took a seat next to JBL and put a headset on. She wanted front row seats to Paige's match against Alicia Fox.<p>

"Hey guys," AJ greeted the three men with a smile. "Just here watching my_ best friend_ beat the hell out of Alicia and supporting her from afar."

"I thought you two hated each other now?" JBL asked. "I figured you would, considering everything the girl tried to do, like use you."

AJ rolled her eyes as she let out a puff. She was getting tired of hearing about how Paige used AJ. After all, AJ did get the last laugh. And she'll definitely be laughing when she wins that belt back. "We can hate each other and still be best friends, JBL."

"He just doesn't understand sarcasm, Miss AJ," Jerry said, his eyes flickering between AJ and the match.

"That's okay, Jerry," AJ said, frowning when Alicia kicked Paige. "Paige doesn't understand how to treat real friends."

"What's that supposed mean?" JBL asked.

"Obviously you don't treat friends by using them and playing them," AJ replied.

"But you played her back, so doesn't that make you a bad friend too?" JBL asked me again.

"No, because I did it for a different reason," AJ spoke as if it were obvious.

"Now that we're on this topic," Michael started, "AJ, how do you feel about your match with Paige and Nikki this Sunday?"

"There's not much for me to feel about it, Michael," AJ replied with a light shrug. "I'm going to skip down that ramp and into the ring, and then I'm going to kick Nikki and Paige's ass. Then I'm going to win and become a 3x Divas Champion."

"You sound pretty confident there," Jerry said. "The odds aren't exactly in your favor."

"Confidence is a good thing, Jerry. You all say I can't do it, I say watch me."

"Too much confidence can be a bad thing, AJ," JBL said. "You don't want to get too cocky."

"After all, confidence is the companion of success," AJ said, ignoring what JBL said and twirling her dark hair in her finger.

AJ squinted her eyes when she saw Alicia put Paige in a submission hold. AJ held her breath as her teeth sunk into her lip. She released her breath and let out a sigh when Paige crawled to the ropes.

"Looks like you want Paige to win, AJ," Michael said.

"Of course, she's my best friend."

Paige rolled Alicia into a pin as the ref counted to three. The bell rang as Paige stood in the ring, with her hand held up by the ref.

"I'm gonna go congratulate her," AJ said before placing her headset down. She skipped around the ring until she got to the stairs. She slowly stepped on each step, her eyes locked on Paige.

"Congratulations," AJ said as she now stood in front of Paige. "I'm so proud of you."

Paige backed up slightly. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be off skipping somewhere else?"

Both the Diva's head swiveled towards the stage as Nikki made her way out. She stood atop the stage.

"You two are unbelievable," Nikki said. "You get everything handed to you, while I'm here working my ass off trying to make a name for myself!"

AJ raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Especially you, Paige," Nikki said. "You kiss up to Stephanie's ass then you magically get placed into my match."

Paige narrowed her eyes at the Bella. She lifted her head up as she glanced at AJ, that familiar look plastered on each of their faces.

"Looks like they are realizing they still have a common enemy," Michael Cole commented.

Paige and AJ quickly jumped over the ropes, down to the ground, and chased after Nikki. Considering the bimbo was wearing a dress and heels, well, she didn't get very far from trying to avoid the two crazy Divas chasing her.

AJ reached her first and tackled her to the ground. She threw punches at Nikki until Paige grabbed AJ and threw her off of Nikki. AJ landing a few feet away from them with a thud. She stood up and delivered a dropkick to Paige. Paige fell down, her hand clutching her head in pain.

Nikki backed away from AJ in fear for her now minor injury while AJ only smiled and began skipping around the two until she skipped backstage, out of everyone's sight.

* * *

><p>AJ turned her head to the side and studied the woman in the mirror staring back at her. She was almost unrecognizable anymore. It's hard to believe the woman she's become, the woman she's turned into.<p>

AJ remembered when she was just an innocent little butterfly, she remembered how people said she would never amount to anything in WWE. But did that stop AJ from trying? Hell no. She worked nonstop, day and night, to get to where she is now. AJ stopped at nothing to become a Diva and then the Champion. She stopped at nothing to defend her Championship belt, until the authority thought it would be fun to make a rookie Champion.

AJ has done everything in her power to build her career and make a name for herself. She's worked harder than all the Divas have combined. She made the most out of her career. She is the longest reigning Divas Champion, not to mention the_ best_. AJ wanted this company to remember her, she never wants anyone to forget who AJ Lee is. She wants her memory to live on for future WWE Divas. She wants to be someone they look up to for inspiration.

Come Sunday at the Royal Rumble, AJ is going to beat Nikki and Paige and continue her legacy as the best Divas Champion to ever walk this Earth.


	20. Chapter 20

Paige's eyes flickered between the clock and the TV that displayed the kick-off match. It was between wrestlers she could care less about, wrestlers who she doubted would never amount to as much as Paige would.

She glanced once more at the clock, seeing she still had ten minutes before eight, before her match against Stephanie began. She had so much on the line for one match. if she can even beat her, she still has to go through AJ and Nikki for that belt. Paige was hoping she would at least win, she doesn't want to be embarrassed like Brie was at Summer Slam.

Speaking of Brie, Paige still had no clue what she was planning. She had agreed to go along with it, but now she was starting to have her doubts. Was Brie really trustable? Should Paige actually got through with it, even if she had no clue what it was? Why was Brie so willing to help out Paige?

All these questions were giving the British Diva a headache. She had other things to focus on, like her match coming up soon. She_ had_ to win.

She bit her lip and looked at the clock, seeing it was now eight. She looked back at the TV and saw the match had just been won. She quickly made her way to the gorilla and awaited her signal to go out there and wrestle her heart out.

* * *

><p>The crowd sat on the edge of their seats, anxiously waiting for Paige's match against Stephanie to start. After seeing her at Summer Slam, they couldn't wait to witness her wrestling again.<p>

Finally Paige's music hit as Paige made her way to the ring. She had fire in her dark eyes, fire that was fueled by the Divas belt that Nikki wore. It was about damn time Paige got that title back.

Paige paced back and forth in the ring as Stephanie's music began playing. She came out dressed in some God awful black attire. Paige lowered her head, her eyes locked on Stephanie's eyes.

Stephanie took her time making it to the ring. She stood across from Paige as the ref started the match.

Stephanie stood still, laughing at Paige, taunting her to make the first move. Paige only smiled evilly at her boss as she ran towards Stephanie and tackled her. Paige grabbed Stephanie's head and began banging it against the mat as the ref pulled Paige off of her. Paige turned her back on Stephanie and smirked at the crowd. When she turned back, Stephanie was on her feet and slapped Paige.

She stumbled back as Stephanie grabbed Paige's arm and flung her towards the corner rope. Stephanie ran towards her but Paige did a flip over Stephanie and landed behind her in the ring.

Paige grabbed Stephanie and performed a neck breaker. She dragged her to the middle of the ring and climbed onto the corner ropes. She gazed out into the crowd, her smile only growing as their boos got louder. She turned her attention back to Stephanie and jumped off the ropes. Stephanie rolled out of the way, causing Paige to land on the mat on her elbow. Hard.

Paige lied there in pain while Stephanie stood up and regained her balance. She pressed her foot against Paige's head until the ref pushed her away.

Stephanie walked around Paige until she stood up. Stephanie performed a bull dog on Paige and pinned her. Paige kicked out at late two.

Stephanie frowned and grabbed Paige, pulling her up. She grabbed Paige's arm and flung her to the corner rope. Stephanie ran towards her, but Paige ducked in time and flipped Stephanie over. Stephanie stumbled down in pain.

Paige grabbed the top rope and pulled herself up. She backed up into the ropes and ran, leaping over the ropes onto Stephanie. The crowd began cheering the diva on as Paige rammed Stephanie into the barricade. She picked Stephanie up and rolled her into the ring. Paige slid in after her, but as she was standing up, Stephanie connected her leg with Paige's face.

She fell down and clutched her now bruised face. Paige stood up as Stephanie performed her husband's signature move, the Pedigree. She slammed Paige down on the mats as the crowd fell silent, knowing the match was now over, Stephanie had it in the bag. They assumed Paige was a goner.

Stephanie wasted little time and pinned her opponent, squeezing her eyes shut as she waited to win.

_One.. Two.._

Paige kicked out with a strained look plastered on her face. The crowd mostly cheered, they were bigger fans of Paige rather than Stephanie.

"C'mon!" Stephanie said as she slammed her fists on the mat. She now stood and cracked her neck. She roughly grabbed Paige and yanked her up, only to be elbowed in the face by Paige. Stephanie staggered back in pain as Paige grabbed Stephanie and head butted her.

Stephanie now fell to the mat. Paige bent down and grabbed Stephanie's foot to put her in a submission hold, but Stephanie kicked her, pushing Paige off of her.

Stephanie stood and attempted to perform the Pedigree once more, only Paige reversed it and performed her own signature move, the Paige Turner. She lifted Stephanie's leg and pinned her.

_One.. Two.. Three!_

"Oh my gosh, Paige actually beat her!" Michael exclaimed.

Paige released her boss and smiled in victory. The ref grabbed Paige's hand and held it high above her head.

Stephanie stared up at Paige from where she sat. "You got damn lucky, you hear?"

"It's not about luck, it's about talent," Paige replied with a cocky smirk.

Paige was so happy she skipped backstage. Her spirits have definitely been lifted, not only that but she gained even more confidence. She wasn't expecting Stephanie to be as hard as she was.

Now all that's left for Paige to win is the triple threat match for the Divas Championship.


	21. Chapter 21

"Quiet, the match is starting!" AJ said, quickly quieting down the loud man that occupied the seat next to her.

"Sorry, didn't know I was being that distracting," Dean joked as he glanced at AJ, who had her eyes glued to the screen. "Chill out, you're not going to miss anything important."

"Don't tell me what to do, Ambrose," AJ said as she watched Stephanie make her way to the ring. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the match started. "God, did you just see that sign?"

"I do know how to read, so yeah," Dean replied with an eye roll. "Some people like Paige, you're just not one of them."

"Oh please. I do like her, she's my best friend," AJ spoke sarcastically as Paige made the first move and tackled Stephanie. Her hand reached out to Dean's and gripped it tight as Stephanie slapped Paige off of her.

"Ow," Dean said, flinching from the sudden pain. "Damn it, AJ. You're killing me."

"Sorry," AJ apologized without releasing his hand. She only squeezed it tighter as Paige delivered a flawless neck breaker to Stephanie, which basically confirmed AJ's suspicion. "She's going to win, isn't she?"

"Who, Paige?" Dean asked. AJ nodded. "Probably. Stephanie couldn't even beat Brie."

"But she did," AJ pointed out, raising her eyebrows. "She won that match, remember?"

"Only because of Nikki. She was the one that hit Brie, which she wasn't expecting, making Stephanie win."

"But Stephanie still won," AJ said slowly. "That means she could cheat and beat Paige."

"I thought you didn't want Paige to win?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I want Paige to win," AJ responded. "I want to be the one who beats her. I want to see her face when I pin her and win my baby back."

"Cocky," Dean muttered, earning a smack from AJ.

AJ pressed her lips together as she moved her attention back to the match. She watched as Stephanie performed a bull dog to Paige. "I don't know why I'm so nervous right now, I have nothing to be nervous about.. Right?"

Dean glanced at AJ, hesitating. "Right."

AJ frowned. "You hesitated."

Dean hesitated again. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You just did it again, too." AJ's eyes moved to her lap. "What do I have to be nervous about, then?"

"Nothing."

"You're not a very good liar, Dean."

"Well, just look at Paige," Dean told AJ. She slowly moved her eyes back to the TV as she saw Paige kick out of the pin after being pedigreed. "She's a pretty good fighter, who doesn't just lay down and accept defeat."

"I know," AJ said, her frown only deepening. "That's what concerns me. She puts her heart into these matches."

"But you don't either," Dean continued, ignoring AJ's comment. "That's what's going to be hard. Neither of you two are known to just give up because you got dealt a bad move. It's not going to be easy to beat her, but..."

"But?" AJ asked with hopeful eyes.

"But I know you can," Dean replied. "You have that spark, that will to win."

"Spark..? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"You know, that need to win. That need that drives you towards perfection. The only thing that's holding you back from perfection is you. The only thing that keeps you going is you, so I'm not going to sit here and listen to you fret over nothing. I know just what you're capable of, and if you're capable of holding that Divas belt for longer than any other Diva, then I know you can beat Paige and Nikki effortlessly."

AJ now smiled as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow, who knew you could be so wise?"

"Shut it."

AJ chuckled and looked back at the TV in time to see Paige deliver her finisher to Stephanie. She held her breath, only releasing it when Paige pinned Stephanie for the win.

"She won," AJ said. "I can't believe she_ actually_ won. I thought Stephanie would somehow cheat just to benefit herself."

"Don't be too surprised, she did put up a hell of a fight.. Just remember, she won't keep that winning streak for long," Dean said with a wink.

"You always know how to make me feel better," AJ said with a small smile as she thought for a moment. "In fact, I think I'm going to go personally congratulate Paige on her win."

She stood up and left the room in search of Paige. She lifted her head when she saw her heading towards her locker room. She quickly jogged up to her and stood in front of the door.

"AJ," Paige spoke, her voice flat. "What a surprise, here to congratulate me or threaten me?

"Paige," she replied with a sarcastic smile. "Always full of love."

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked as she tried to push past AJ.

AJ moved in front of Paige with a grin. "Going somewhere? While I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you?"

Paige narrowed her eyes. "Cut the crap, AJ."

"Okay, I just wanted to say I'm glad you won," AJ replied. "I thought Stephanie was going to, but then- bam!- you did the unexpected and beat her."

"Really? You're glad?" Paige asked with an arched eyebrow. "And why do I find that so hard to believe?"

"Hm, maybe because you see right through me and know I'm lying," AJ replied, her face turning serious. "I just want you to know, tonight, don't think you're just going to go out there and win like the Queen you aren't. Because that's not how it's going to work. I'm going to win, not you, not Nikki, but me.. Understand?"

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of me winning. You see, I have something you don't. That's not luck, or talent. But potential. You're old, worn out. I'm newer, fresher. It's time we have a new face for this company," Paige said. "In a couple hours, Nikki's not going to win, AJ definitely isn't going to win, but Paige is. Understand _that_?"

"Yeah, we'll see who'll be laughing tonight because they won the belt," AJ said, her glare returning. "Because it certainly won't be_ you_."

AJ's eyes circled the room until she skipped away, leaving Paige behind, her mind was spinning in a million different directions.

"We'll see about that," Paige said, even though AJ was no where near hearing distance. "You should know by now, AJ, I always have a plan."


	22. Chapter 22

"Don't worry, you've got this," Dean said to AJ as he patted her on the shoulder affectionately.

"Thanks. I'm going to win my baby back, and continue my legacy as the best damn Diva," AJ spoke with confidence flowing through her words.

"Remember what I told you?" He asked her.

AJ nodded. "Go out there and kick their asses without batting an eyelash."

Dean grinned and hugged his petite friend. "I have faith in you, I know you'll pull through. You are AJ Lee after all."

AJ half smiled as she pulled away. "You better be waiting for me right here once I come back out, okay? I want you to be the first to congratulate me on my win."

Dean chuckled. "You got it, crazy Queen."

AJ now fully smiled. She was the Queen, and this was her kingdom. Well, maybe Dean's too.. Because what's any good Queen without a King?

* * *

><p><em>Some legends are told<em>

* * *

><p>"Ready to go win back what's rightfully yours?" Brie asked.<p>

"You bet your bloody ass I am," Paige replied as she adjusted her ring gear. "Ready to kick Nikki's ass?"

"You bet I am," Brie mocked teasingly. "Remember, stick to the plan. Just go out there and fight your cold heart out, and when my music comes on, avoid Nikki and don't get in my way, I don't want to end up hurting you by mistake.. Okay?"

Paige nodded. "Okay. How hard can this be, anyway? I'm sure I'll do fine."

Brie snorted. "Yeah, you'll be fine, trust me. Just don't think too much about it."

"This Diva can do anything," Paige said, mainly to herself. "What's one more match?"

Brie smirked. "That's the spirit. You believe in yourself, you can do anything. Even this."

* * *

><p><em>Some turn to dust or to gold<br>_

* * *

><p>"You better win this, Nikki. We're counting on you," Triple H said.<p>

"I know, I'll go out there and win," Nikki said. All this pressure was making her nervous.

"We can't afford to lose another key player," Stephanie said. "I wasn't enough to stop Paige, but hopefully you are."

"And watch out for AJ," Triple H added. "Don't let her get you in that Black Widow, or you might be tapping out."

Nikki bit her lip. "What happens if I don't win?"

Stephanie shared a look with her husband before replying, "We'll cross that bridge later, if necessary."

"Okay, I'm ready," Nikki said, even though she didn't feel ready on the inside. All this pressure was practically eating her away, she could let them down now. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p><em>But you will remember me for centuries<em>

* * *

><p>"This triple threat match is for the Divas Championship!"<p>

AJ's eyes flickered between her two opponents as her thoughts scrambled to form a plan. She wanted to pin Paige for the win, and she also had to make sure to keep Nikki out of the way.

Nikki leaned against the ropes calmly with a smirk plastered on her face. She was a wreck on the inside, so much was riding on this one match. But on the outside, she was as cool as a cucumber.

Paige cracked her neck and wondered how long it would take Brie to come out. She finally told Paige what her plan was, and now she couldn't wait to win. This was her time to shine.

The bell rang, officially starting the match. The three Divas stood where they were, no one daring to move until Paige and AJ both went after Nikki. They both delivered a clothesline to the Bella, causing her to fall to the ground. AJ quickly turned her focus to Paige and began attacking her before Paige could get to her.

AJ grabbed Paige's hair and brought her knee to her face repeatedly until the referee pulled her away. AJ narrowed her eyes at the ref and shoved past him as Paige dropkicked her in the head.

AJ tumbled down, rolling out of the ring. Nikki quickly stood up and grabbed Paige, ramming her into the corner buckle. She grabbed beneath her and rolled her up for a pin. Paige easily kicked out.

AJ now entered the ring as Paige and Nikki were going head to head. She ran towards them and jumped onto them, causing them all to fall down. AJ quickly stood and crawled on top of Nikki as Paige rolled out of the ring. AJ smiled, mocking Paige, and looked down at Nikki. She grabbed Nikki's head and began pounding it against the mat.

Nikki kicked AJ off of her. She scrambled to stand up as AJ grabbed Nikki's neck and put her in a headlock. Nikki's knees slowly touched the mat as she tried to pry AJ off of her. Paige jumped off the corner rope onto both Nikki and AJ. The three Divas lied there as Paige grabbed the ropes and pulled herself up.

Paige attempted to put both AJ and Nikki in her submission hold. It almost worked when Brie's music came on the loudspeaker. Paige released them and backed away to the corner ropes, staring at Nikki.

AJ backed up from Nikki as well. Nikki stood up and leaned over the ropes, gazing at the stage.

"What are you waiting for, twin? Come and get me!" She shouted. "I'm right here, so what're you waiting for?"

Paige and AJ shared a look as Brie crawled out from beneath the ring. She came up behind Nikki and delivered a neck breaker.

Nikki fell down, never even expecting that. Brie began throwing punches at her sister as the bell rang. The ref tried to pull Brie off of Nikki, but Brie slapped the ref, almost knocking him out.

Paige and AJ slid out of the ring and watched as many refs came down to separate the two twins. They were able to pull Brie off of Nikki, but it was already too late. Nikki's nose was bloodied and she had a few light bruises. She seemed unconscious.

The refs dragged Brie backstage as her pleads to be let go echoed the arena. AJ and Paige shared another look as Paige wondered if that was Brie's plan all along. It didn't help her win at all, it only benefited Brie.

The doctors rushed down to Nikki and carried her backstage to be examined by the doctors. AJ and Paige were forced backstage as the next match was about to start.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" AJ asked Paige in anger. "You knew this was going to happen, and yet you let it!"

"No, I didn't know about it! Even if I did, what's it matter?" Paige asked, just as angry. "The match is over now, there's nothing we can do about it. So just drop it."

Paige stormed off to her locker room as AJ sighed and left for Dean.

She wondered why it was so complicated just to have a simple triple threat match. And to think, if AJ won at Night of Champions and not Nikki, none of this would have happened. It's funny how one little thing can have such a big affect on everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! This story will be ending soon, right after WrestleMania, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! Oh, and those were lyrics from Fall Out Boy's new song Centuries. The lyrics perfectly describe this story. I was wondering if I should change the story name to Centuries, since the song describes this so well? Review and leave me your thoughts! Thanks!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you all enjoy my story!**

* * *

><p>Paige searched through all the rooms, looking for Brie. She wanted an explanation. She wanted to know why Brie didn't do what she claimed she would.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Paige asked, finding Brie in her locker room.

"Hello to you too," Brie muttered.

"You didn't do what you were supposed to do!"

"I did exactly what I was supposed to do," Brie snapped. "I followed the plan."

"No," Paige said, narrowing her eyes. "You were supposed to make me win. Does it look like I won back my belt?!"

"I told you I was going to get my revenge on Nikki, and that's exactly what I did!"

"How, Brie?" Paige asked her once more. "Tell me, how the hell did you get revenge by attacking her?"

"Do I really have to explain this to you?" Brie huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm going to get me a match against Nikki. Then I'll be able to do whatever I want."

"How can you be so sure they'll give you a match against her?"

"Because if they don't, then I'll keep doing what I'm doing," Brie replied. "So you can't hate me all you want, but it's not my fault you were too blind to realize I was playing you like you played AJ."

Brie left the room as Paige bit her tongue, trying to contain her scream. She couldn't believe it, why did this always happen to her? Why does she always trust the wrong people?

* * *

><p>It was the next night on RAW. Nikki Bella's music came on as the crowd booed her. She strolled out with the belt secured around her waist. She walked down to the ring.<p>

"Last night at the Royal Rumble, I was this close to winning," Nikki said. "_This_ close. But then a jealous twin had to go and ruin that for me. Funny thing, it isn't the first thing of mine you've ruined. So go ahead, Brie, go ahead and try. There's nothing left for you to ruin!"

She pulled the microphone away from her face and began circling around the ring. "I am in no condition to have a rematch tonight. I'm bruised and sore from Brie attacking me last night. I have already proved myself, I have already proved that I am the best damn Diva in existence. There's no reason for me to continue proving myself."

The crowd's boos got louder, which only encourage Nikki.

"Go ahead and boo me, I don't give a flying-" She stopped talking as AJ Lee's music came on. The Diva skipped down to the ramp as the crowd cheered her on.

"I was sitting backstage, listening to you give your little complaints. I was to the point of tears from laughing so much until I heard you call yourself the best." AJ moved closer to Nikki, getting in her face. "The best defend their titles like the Queens they should be. The best is eager to show their amazing talent each week instead of trying to avoid getting a rematch. The _best_ isn't you. The best is_ me_."

Nikki snickered. "Some fantasy world you live in, little Princess."

"Don't mistake Queens for Princesses," AJ spoke, her eyes burning into Nikki. The two were interrupted when Paige's music now began playing.

"You two have it all wrong," Paige said as she bent over the ropes, entering the ring.

"And what would you know about being the best?" Nikki retorted.

"I know more than you think," Paige replied. "The one thing I can tell you is that the best Diva ever isn't either of you."

"Oh really?" AJ asked, raising her eyebrows. "Then who is it? You?"

"No, I know it's not any of us," Paige responded. "I'm the one who's being realistic here, and knows I still have room for improvement. I'm the one who's striving to be the best instead of pretending I already am."

"You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?" Nikki asked. "Both of you. Interrupting your Divas Champion while she's out here giving a speech as to why I'm the best."

AJ looked at Paige. "Oh, I would love to hear that speech. I'm sure it'd be full of lies."

Nikki's glare deepened as Brie came out to the ring. "Nikki, don't you ever learn?"

She charged towards Nikki but AJ and Paige jumped in and held her back. Nikki stumbled back against the ropes as Brie tried to get out of the tight grip the two Divas had on her.

Brie elbowed AJ and Paige in the face, causing them to fall down. She looked at Nikki with an evil grin. "You can't run away forever, Nikki."

"I can sure as hell try," Nikki shouted back as Brie moved towards her. She stopped and looked at the stage, frustrated, where the two Authority figures stood.

"Hey! All of you, calm down! Why don't you four listen for a moment," Triple H said. "We'll settle this one way or another, at the next PPV, the Elimination Chamber."

Stephanie smiled at the crowd's reaction. "That's right. AJ Lee and Paige are going to wrestle each other. The winner will face Nikki at WrestleMania."

Nikki smirked at the two, happy that she wouldn't have to defend her precious title at the Elimination Chamber.

"As for you Nikki, you'll be facing Brie at the Elimination Chamber," Triple H said. "It won't be for the belt, but we decided Brie should finally get out all her anger from you."

Nikki widened her eyes and looked at her sister in panic, while Brie only smugly smiled at her.

"Right now, you four are in a tag team match," Triple H continued. "AJ and Paige vs. Nikki and Brie!"


	24. Chapter 24

The Authority left the arena, proud of their match as RAW went off air for commercials. AJ and Paige moved to their corner as Brie and Nikki did the same, who were continuously arguing with each other. There was no way this match would end peacefully.

"Let me start this off, okay?" AJ told Paige in a low voice. She hated the fact that she had to wrestle with someone, let alone _Paige_. But she would stay professional because she didn't want to start something.

"And why would I do that?" Paige retorted, brushing her dark hair behind her ears. "I'm starting this match off. It's bad enough I have to tag with you, I'm not letting you take the lead on this match. This is my time, not yours."

AJ rolled her eyes. "You know, you weren't as cocky when we were supposed _'friends.'_"

"What can I say, pain changes people," Paige said with a mere shrug.

"Funny, I only did to you what you were planning on doing to me," she said as RAW came back on the air. "Move, I'm doing this."

Paige sighed but did as she was told, now standing behind the ropes. She definitely didn't miss AJ's bossiness.

AJ smiled at the Bella that stood across from her and began circling the ring around them.

"What's the matter, AJ? Too afraid to fight me now?" Nikki taunted as she ran towards AJ. She countered and grabbed Nikki when she was above her, slamming her down onto the mat. AJ stood and kicked Nikki in the stomach repeatedly, making her grunt in pain.

AJ picked Nikki up and flung her to the corner rope. She ran towards her and kicked her in the chest. She then turned around and performed a bulldog.

"A flawless bulldog delivered by AJ Lee," Michael Cole said.

She dragged Nikki to the middle of the ring and pinned her. She kicked out at two.

AJ stood up and skipped around Nikki. When she skipped by Paige, she reached over and tagged herself in. AJ stopped and stared at Paige in anger and confusion.

"What the hell, Paige? I had it under control!" AJ shouted as Paige threw a smirk her way.

"I thought it was time I stepped in," Paige said as the ref moved towards them. AJ suppressed a sigh and stood behind the ropes.

While Paige and AJ were arguing, Nikki was able to tag Brie in. Paige ran towards Brie, attempting to perform a DDT, but Brie ducked and delivered a neck breaker. She pinned Paige, but she kicked out at one.

Brie elbowed Paige in the face, sending her onto her knees. Brie backed up into the ropes and tried to kick Paige, but she stood and jumped over Brie. She grabbed her from behind and dropped her to the ground.

Paige stole a glance at AJ as she considered tagging her in. She quickly dismissed the thought and grabbed Brie, pulling her up.

"I don't think she wants to tag AJ in," JBL commented. "I can understand why."

"Oh please, they may not like each other but they do know how to be civil," Michael said with an eye roll.

Brie pushed Paige back, spinning around and connecting her with a clothesline. Paige fell down as Brie glared at Nikki, decided she would tag her sister in. She slowly crawled over while AJ shouted at Paige.

"Come tag me in!" AJ shouted impatiently. Paige stood up and clutched her stomach in pain as Brie tagged Nikki in. Paige looked back at AJ, and narrowed her eyes. She would rather lose than tag AJ in.

Nikki grabbed Paige's head and put her in a tight hold. AJ let out a frustrated sigh then hopped off the ring. She walked up to the stage and turned, looking back at the match that was still going on.

"She's abandoning her own partner!" Michael exclaimed.

Paige pushed Nikki onto her back, taking advantage of the few seconds she had and put Nikki in her submission hold. Before Brie could interfere, Nikki tapped out.

Paige's music began playing as she stood up and glared at AJ, who only returned the glare. Paige walked over to the corner rope and grabbed Nikki's championship belt, holding high in the air. She leaned over the ropes and taunted AJ.

"This is my house, and this is _my_ belt!" Paige shouted at AJ.

"If you say so," AJ said. Her eye's danced around the arena with a smile forming on her lips until she skipped off backstage.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you think is going to happen at the Elimination Chamber, but I can assure you, Nikki won't try and do something," Stephanie said as sat down in her chair.<p>

"What about Brie, huh?" Triple H asked. "We can't have them interfere anymore. It's getting to be out of hand."

"Don't worry, Hunter, they won't be trying anything on us," Stephanie assured. "Even if they do, it's not such a bad thing."

His eyebrows rose at that. "What are you getting at?"

"Think about it," Stephanie said. "WrestleMania follows the Elimination Chamber, and what better match than-"

"I like where you're getting at," Triple H interrupted as he quickly caught on to what she was saying. "That's a perfect match. It'll definitely leave our fans happy and satisfied."

"It's a perfect way to end the feud, too," Stephanie said. "See? I'm more than a pretty face."

He laughed at his wife's joke. "Another reason why I married you."

Stephanie sucked in her bottom lip. "We just need to make sure Nikki does what we want her to do. Telling her would make her want to disobey us."

"We'll hint around at it," he said. "After all, she's still trying desperately to get our approval. What better way?"

Stephanie laughed. "Oh, what a surprise the Elimination Chamber will be. I'm sure no one will leave disappointed."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! So I decided to give you a few chapters that doesn't really focus on the actually wrestling, but Dean and AJ. Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"God, I hate riding on these things," AJ mumbled as she grabbed her seat belt and pulled it down to the buckle.<p>

"You'll be fine," Dean said as he sat down next to her. He leaned back into the seat in attempts to get comfy. The only thing he hated about these things were the uncomfortable seats. "Why is it that I'm always the one to reassure you?"

"I don't know," AJ said with a shrug. "You're just my knight in shining armor."

Dean winked at her, eliciting a smile from AJ. She gazed out at the window as her smile disappeared.

"There's only a few more weeks until the Elimination Chamber," AJ spoke. "I'm so nervous about my match."

"Why, because you're whole entire future is basically riding on it?"

AJ smacked him in the arm. "Shut up. You're supposed to be reassuring me, remember?"

"Don't think too much about it, okay? I'm positive you'll go out there and do what you always do."

AJ grinned. "Kick Paige's ass?"

Dean returned the goofy grinned. "Yep."

AJ looked down at her shoes as her grin began fading. How was she expected to follow Dean's advice when she can't stop thinking about it? All she needs is a peaceful day to relax and get it off her mind.

Right now was definitely not that day.

The plane interrupted her thoughts as it began to slowly move forward. AJ squeezed her eyes shut as her hand gripped the arm rest.

"What, you're a nervous flyer?" Dean asked.

"I can't help it, I have a _small_ fear of heights," AJ said.

Dean sighed and extended his hand out to her. "Here, take my hand."

AJ opened one of her eyes to stare at him. "I don't need your hand."

Dean waved his hand around, waiting for her to take it. AJ opened both of her eyes and reached out, taking his hand. The plane began moving faster as it lifted off the ground. AJ only squeezed his hands harder.

"I swear, one of these days you're going to break my hand," Dean said, flinching slightly. "Then what will you do?"

"Hold your other hand."

* * *

><p>Dean opened the door as AJ slid into the taxi. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell of it.<p>

"You'd think taxi's in New York would have a better smell," she spoke as Dean sat beside her. "Then again, it is New York. I'd expect it to have this rat smell."

"I don't smell anything," Dean said as the taxi began for their hotel.

"That's because you're a man," AJ said as she brushed her hair into a ponytail. "Woman have better senses than men."

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced behind him at the busy streets. "You know, we are in New York, and it's only Friday. We have a few days before RAW starts."

AJ arched a brow. "What, you wanna go shop the streets of New York?"

"No, I'm saying we should do something fun instead of being pent up in a hotel room like you usually are."

"This is the first time we're rooming together without Paige," she said. "You don't know what I do all day."

"Working out and watching scary movies don't count, sweetie."

"Okay, then what exactly do you have in mind for us to do?"

Dean bit back a sigh. He didn't exactly know how to bring this up with AJ, without ruining their friendship.

"Hm?" AJ asked him.

Dean forced a shrug. "I don't have anything specific in mind. We could just roam the streets, looking at stuff."

"So basically what I said earlier, we're gonna shop the streets of New York?"

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I guess."

AJ smirked. "Dean, you don't have to be afraid to tell me you want to go shopping."

"Don't you hate shopping, anyway?"

"Sometimes," AJ replied. "It mostly depends what we're shopping for and who I'm shopping with."

Dean opened his mouth but the taxi came to a stop in front of their expensive hotel. Dean would just have to wait another time to bring up his feelings for AJ.

* * *

><p>AJ closed her eyes at the feeling of the soft, comfy bed beneath her. It's been too long since she had a good night's rest, maybe tonight would be one of those nights.<p>

"It's almost like you've never seen a bed before," Dean joked as he set his bags down beside AJ's.

"I'm just so tired and worn out from wrestling on Smackdown last night," AJ said. "Summer is not a fun person to wrestle."

"Yeah, I had to wrestle Randy Orton," Dean said with a frown. "He's not fun, either."

"You and I are kind of in the same position right now," AJ said. "I'm fighting someone who used to be my old teammate at the Elimination Chamber, and so are you."

"Roman is a fun competitor, though. He's not boring like Paige. Plus, he has better hair."

AJ ignored him. "And you and I are climbing the ladder to success, one step at a time."

"I'm sure by summer I'll be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion," Dean said, smiling.

"And I'm sure by WrestleMania I'll be the Divas Champion," AJ said, mirroring his smile.

Dean rubbed his neck, glancing at the clock. "It's about eight, what do you want to do?"

AJ sat up and looked down at her hands. "I think I'm going to get some sleep.. Unless you have something else in mind?"

She could've sworn she saw a frown appear on Dean's face. But, it quickly disappeared.

"I guess I will too," he finally said as he walked towards the bathroom. "Tomorrow we're gonna go out and actually do stuff, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," AJ replied with a small smile. Dean hesitated before locking himself in the bathroom.

AJ fell back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. So many things in her life would come and go, but she could always count on Dean being there for her. After all, he is her rock. Her unstable rock.


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is longer than all the others, so I hope it's not tooo long. **

* * *

><p>AJ's eyes snapped open from the sudden light that was engulfing the room. She sat up and glanced at the window where Dean was pulling the white curtains aside. He turned around and smiled when he saw she was awake.<p>

"Morning, sunshine."

AJ slammed her face back into the pillow and groaned. "What time is it?"

"About 8:30," Dean said. "I figured we could get a head start on the day."

AJ groaned even louder. "Wake me up in an hour."

Dean crossed the room and stood beside her bed. He reached down and grabbed AJ, scooping her up in his arms.

"Dean!" She shouted as laughter took over. "Put me down!"

"Fine," he said with a grin. He dropped her down onto the bed. "I'm just making sure you're awake."

"I am now, jerk," she said as she rolled over to the other side. She stood up and walked towards her bag, bending down and rummaging through them. "It's not snowing outside, is it?"

"There's some light snow on the ground," Dean said. "I don't think it's that cold."

AJ decided on her black sweater and her skinny jeans. After changing into them in the bathroom, she applied her makeup and brushed her hair. She didn't want to waste too much time fixing it up, so she left it wavy.

She left the bathroom and saw Dean was watching some soap opera on the TV. "What is that you're watching?"

Dean's eyes didn't leave the TV screen. "I have no clue."

AJ rolled her eyes and put her Chuck Taylors on. She crossed over to the full body mirror, smiling in approval at her reflection.

"Are you finally ready?"

"Yes," AJ said as she grabbed her coat and her money. "I'm ready."

The left the hotel and began walking down the streets. AJ was actually glad for once their hotel was surrounded by so many buildings. Usually, she preferred them to be somewhat secluded, but now she didn't mind so much.

"It's so pretty out here," AJ said as she gazed out at the sky.

"Yeah.." Dean said as he stared at AJ. He quickly adverted his eyes to the sky. "I mean, yeah.. The sky's real pretty."

AJ glanced at Dean with a confused expression but didn't say anything. They continued walking in silence until AJ asked, "So, is there anything in particular you want?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to go shopping," AJ said. "Is there anything specific you want?"

Dean looked down at his shoes. "Not really."

AJ nodded as they moved to one side to avoid getting run over by other people walking on the sidewalk. "Well, there's actually something I need."

"And what's that?"

"My mom's birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I wanted to buy her a present," AJ responded. "I told her I would try my hardest to be there for her on her special day, but incase I can't come, I want to at least get her something she wants."

"What do you have in mind for a present?"

"Maybe some jewelry, I'm not entirely sure yet."

They continued in silence once again until a jewelry store came into view.

"Hey, coming up on your left. Let's look in there," Dean said. He opened the door for AJ and followed her inside the brightly lit store. It wasn't as crowded as they thought it would be, considering it was Saturday and in New York.

AJ walked over to a glass case and took a peak. Inside were beautiful rings.

"Can I help you find anything?" A polite, middle age woman asked.

"Oh, that's okay," AJ said. "I'm just here to look."

"Tell me if you need any help or would like to purchase anything," the woman said with a smile as she left to help another customer.

Dean circled the entire room and made his way back to AJ. He never really had an interest in jewelry.

"You're going to buy her a ring?" He asked.

"No," AJ said as her eyes examined each ring. "I don't know. She's always liked jewelry, but because of our money problems in the past, she could never afford any. I mean, now she has some but not much."

"What kind does she like?"

"Not sure," AJ said. She pointed to a pretty silver diamond ring. "Look at that one, it's gorgeous!"

A smile tugged at Dean's lips. "You think your mom would like that ring?"

"Oh, no. She'd probably hate that one, but I love it. It's so beautiful and perfect. ," AJ said with a sigh. "It's an engagement ring anyway. And it's not like I'm getting married anytime soon."

AJ walked down to look at the bracelets as Dean stayed behind and continued looking at that ring. He glanced back at AJ who was staring at the bracelets. He moved his gaze back to the ring as a different employee stood in front of him.

"Are you looking to purchase that ring?"

Dean looked up at the man who was talking to him. He glanced at AJ once more, who was almost lost in the crowd. "I doubt it."

The man followed his gaze and grinned when he saw the girl. "Not sure if she's the one?"

Dean shook his head and locked eyes with the man. "I don't know. She doesn't love me, anyways. So what's the point?"

"I was told you always fight for what you love," he said. "And if she's the one you love, then fight for her."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and frowned. "I don't know. I don't think it'll ever come down to this."

"Why don't I put this on hold for you?" The man asked. "If you change your mind, you're welcome to come back and buy it. If you don't, then I'll just put it back up for sale. Just remember we close at about ten, so come before then."

"Yeah, okay. Don't be betting on me coming back, though," Dean said as the man took out the ring and set it down in his palm.

"You never know, you might have a change of mind," the man said before he took the ring into a backroom. Dean closed his eyes as his mind ran a million miles. He shook his head, shook the mere thought of him proposing to AJ out as he crossed through the crowd to AJ, who was now looking at necklaces.

"Hey, what do you think about this necklace?" AJ asked him as if he never left.

"Uh," Dean said as he looked at it. "Its.. pretty."

AJ raised her eyebrows. "You sound nervous."

"... It's just all this jewelry, too much for a guy to handle, you know?" Dean casually joked as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"You can wait outside if you want," AJ said. "Wait, never mind. It's probably too cold out there."

"It was a joke, AJ. I'm fine, really."

"You could also go sit down in that empty chair," AJ said. "Oh! Never mind, some old lady just sat down in it."

"AJ, I'm fine. Just keep looking at necklaces."

AJ frowned. "Actually, I don't think my mom would like any of these. Let's go find a different store."

Dean nodded as AJ pulled him through the crowd and out the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the man that he was talking to earlier, who gave him a small, encouraging smile.

* * *

><p>"Here's another one," AJ said as she pulled Dean into another jewelry store. "I'm pretty sure I want to buy my mom a necklace. I think those are her favorites."<p>

Dean nodded and followed her to the necklaces. In less than five minutes, AJ had a necklace picked out for her mom.

"That's the one," AJ said as she pointed to it as the employee pulled it out. "She'll love it, I know she will."

"It's pretty," Dean said.

"That's what you've been saying about every other piece of jewelry I've shown you."

"Okay, that necklace is cool."

AJ fake frowned. "Go back to pretty."

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" The woman asked her.

AJ quickly nodded. "Yes, this is the one I'd like to buy."

The woman nodded and rang it up for her. After AJ paid her, they left the store.

"It's about noon, where did all the time go?" Dean asked after glanced at the time on his phone.

"Looking at jewelry," AJ joked. "Are you hungry?"

"Depends. Are you?"

"Yeah," AJ replied as she scanned the buildings that lied across the street. "There's a restaurant over there."

They waited a few seconds to cross the street as it began snowing again. Once they were done eating, they continued wandering the streets of New York. AJ managed to find a few shirts she liked, and Dean even bought something. New boots.

They spent the rest of the day shopping until they decided to head back to the hotel, where they ate dinner. By the time they made it to their hotel room, they were both exhausted.

"I just want to sleep forever," AJ said as she pulled her coat off. "Only I can't. Tomorrow's our day to work out."

"We have busy lives," Dean muttered as he kept his jacket on. He glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing 9:00.

AJ pulled her shoes off, grabbed her bag and locked herself in the bathroom. Dean shook the light snow that was on him off his jacket and sat down on his bed, wondering if he should go buy that ring. If he didn't, would he regret it? But if he did, what if it never came down to it? He doesn't even know if AJ wants a relationship with it. Why go through the trouble of buying the ring if he won't ever-

"You can take your jacket off, stay a while," AJ teased as she closed the bathroom door behind her. Dean gazed up at her. She had her dark brown hair in an adorable messy bun. She was wearing one of his black shirts that was huge on her and white tights. "Let's watch a movie, mkay?"

Dean didn't reply, only continued gawking at her. She grabbed the remote and lied down on her stomach on the bed, totally oblivious to his staring. "I think Iron Man is on, want to watch that? I'm hoping it's the third because that one's the best.. There might be some scary movies on if you want to watch something else."

He knew if he didn't buy that ring he would regret it forever.. Or at least until he found a new ring.

"I uh, actually have to go do something. I'll be back in a half hour."

He quickly left the room, leaving AJ to watch the movie alone.

He walked down the now freezing and snowing streets until he stood in front of the first jewelry store. He hesitated before entering.

Inside it wasn't crowded like it was in the morning. It seemed they were nearing closing time.

He crossed over to the same man he talked to earlier. The man looked up at him and smiled. "I thought you'd show. Want me to go get that ring?"

Dean pictured him and AJ in his head, laughing and teasing each other as a smile tugged at his mouth. He knew she was the one for him, he just knew. He couldn't imagine a life without her.

"Yeah, I want to buy that ring now."


	27. Chapter 27

"So where were you last night?" AJ asked as they entered the hotel's gym. They walked towards the weights and set their water bottles down.

"Oh you know, just... doing some stuff."

"Like what kind of stuff?" AJ asked as she began stretching.

"Guy stuff," Dean replied as he followed AJ's lead and stretched with her.

"Why couldn't you do this guy stuff in our room?"

"Does it really matter _where_ I was? I was only gone for thirty minutes."

"I was just asking," AJ said with an eye roll. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Even though I tell you everything, you're entitled to having secrets.. I mean, I completely understand."

Dean sighed and lied down on his back and began lifting weights. "I was just out calling a friend."

"Who?"

"Er, my buddy Roman. Yeah, it was Roman I was talking to."

"I didn't know you guys were still friends," AJ said. "And I didn't know talking on the phone counted as guy stuff."

"We are," Dean said. "Even if we're meant to hate each other on TV, we're still buddies."

"I think it's kind of sad you're the only friend I have," AJ said with a small laugh as she too began lifting weights.

"Oh c'mon, now you're just shitting me," Dean said. "You have other friends.. Right?"

AJ shrugged. "Eh, you're the only friend I have that I really care about."

Dean paused, wondering what AJ meant by 'care about.' Did she mean it in a friend way? Or more than friends?

"Besides," AJ continued, "Who needs friends when you have success."

Dean grinned. "Exactly."

They lifted their weights in silence until AJ glanced up at the door.

"Hey, are any of our co-workers staying at this hotel?" AJ asked.

"Probably, Vince said this was the nicest one in town," Dean said. "Why?"

"Because I think I see Nikki." AJ set her weights down and stared at the entrance, where the twin stood, waiting for someone. "Oh God, that is her."

Dean sighed and set his weights back down. "Want to leave and go to a new gym or somethin'?"

"No, no. I'm not going to be an immature baby."

Dean sat up and looked at Nikki. "She's probably about to leave. We must not have seen her when we came."

John now came into view and planted a kiss on Nikki's forehead as the two now walked towards them. A scowl appeared on Nikki's face once she saw the two.

"Dean, AJ," John greeted. "How are you two?"

Nikki rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's politeness as she wrapped her arm tighter around his.

"We're good, John," AJ replied.

"Mind if we work out with you two?"

"Actually, we-" Dean started but got cut off by AJ.

"No, we don't mind at all," AJ said with fake sweetness flowing through her words.

John gave Nikki a look, warning her to be good. They kept their distance from the two, but stayed close enough to talk.

"So AJ, how about that match at the Elimination Chamber?" Nikki asked. "Think you're ready to take on your big bad frenemy?"

AJ narrowed her eyes. "You can count on me winning and beating you at WrestleMania, Nikki. So don't be too surprised when I make Paige tap out to the Black Widow."

Nikki returned the glare and began stretching. "John, care to help me stretch?"

John bent down beside her as the two began stretching together. AJ rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Hey, we could leave," Dean said quietly.

"Too late now," AJ whispered.

"So Dean, how do you feel about the match with Roman at the Elimination Chamber?" John asked.

"It's a match," Dean said with a shrug. "I'm sure it'll be fun to get speared."

AJ laughed and looked at Dean, making Nikki's glare deepen. "I remember when Kaitlyn was still wrestling and she would spear me constantly. They hurt, you know."

"I'm sure I'll manage to handle it," Dean said. "What about you, John?"

"Honestly I'm glad I'm not getting the spotlight on this PPV. There are others who deserve it more."

Nikki smiled and kissed his cheek, a smirk trying to form on her mouth at AJ. Nikki glanced down at her phone when it began buzzing. She looked at the picture a fan had posted on Twitter of Dean and AJ looking at jewelry together. She now fully smirked as a plan reeled in her mind.

"What is it?" John asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry," she said to her boyfriend as her eyes flickered to AJ. "Since no one seems to want to ask me, I'm excited for my match against Brie. It's just one more opportunity for me to prove I'm the best."

AJ set her weights down and glanced at the clock, as her patience grew thin. Dean set his weights down too.

"As much as I would love to insult you about so many things, Nikki, we have to leave," AJ said. "Consider it a gift, I have a few things in my head I could say. But I'd imagine you wouldn't want to stay here all day, maybe even into the night."

With a smirk, she grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out the gym.

Nikki scoffed as John bent down and rubbed Nikki's shoulder affectionately. "Don't let her get to you, she's just trying to distract you from your upcoming match."

"She'll have to try a little harder," Nikki said as she glanced down once more at her phone, at the picture. "John, look at this picture." Nikki handed him her phone as he studied the picture.

"It's just of Dean and AJ shopping in a.. jewelry store together?"

"What do you think they were doing there?" She asked him.

"I don't know," John said, shrugging. "They could be doing a lot of things."

John handed her the phone back as she quickly saved the picture. She would be damned if AJ got proposed to before she did. She would just have to step into AJ's sad, pathetic life once more and do a little black magic of her own. AJ should know by now having someone you care about so much that you'll let them get in your way of success is a_ weakness_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reviewing! Oh, and I decided since AJ has Dean, Paige should have a friend too. But it doesn't have to be a man. It's not someone for her to fall in love with or anything, but just someone for her to talk to and be friends with. Any thoughts on who?<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

AJ entered the stadium where Monday Night RAW would be held at with Dean trailing right behind her. They had signed a few autographs earlier on from fans and took some pictures with them. It was weird, though, because a couple fans asked to take a picture of AJ and Dean kissing.. AJ didn't think much of it, though. Neither did Dean.

"I'm gonna head to the locker room now," AJ said to Dean. They still had two hours before the show started, so she figured she would just sit in the locker room and read her comic books or something. "It sucks, I now have to share with everyone else.. Well, everyone but Nikki."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Dean said as he gave AJ a hug. "Good luck on your match tonight."

AJ smiled. "You too." She turned and walked towards the Divas locker room.

Dean smiled back and looked down at the ground for a few seconds before walking away, towards his own locker room.

"Hey man, congratulations on your win."

Dean turned to see his friend, Seth Rollins. "Uh, my win on what? On my match?"

"On AJ!" Seth said as he jerked his chin in the direction AJ had left. "I saw the news on Twitter. You should've told me!"

"What news?"

"Wait," Seth said, his eyebrows furrowing. "You don't know? Seriously? That's kind of odd that you don't remember pro-"

"Damn it, Seth. Tell me, what news?"

"That you and AJ are getting married?" Seth replied, growing a little nervous. Why didn't Dean remember proposing?

"That's crazy, we're not getting married."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked. "Because it was all over the media."

"Another reason why I stay off the media," Dean mumbled as he rubbed his neck. "AJ and I aren't getting married, Seth."

"Okay, hold on," Seth said as he pulled out his phone. He quickly typed in the passcode and clicked on the Twitter app. "Here, see for yourself."

Dean gave Seth a glare before snatching the phone and examining the pictures. The pictures were of him and AJ looking at rings together in a jewelry store. "What the hell? This never happened."

Seth took his phone back. "You mean you weren't at a jewelry store with AJ?"

"No.. Yes, I was, but we were buying jewelry for her mom. I didn't propose to her, I didn't buy her a ring." Even though the last part was a lie, Seth didn't need to know that.

Seth arched a brow. "You actually let a girl who you aren't in a relationship with drag you into a jewelry store?"

Dean moved his gaze to his hands. "It was more than one jewelry store."

Seth grinned, trying to contain his laughter. "Man, she's already got you whipped!"

"I'm not whipped," Dean snapped. "I'm just.."

Seth raised his eyebrows higher. "Go ahead, say it. I won't laugh at you, I swear."

"I'm just in love," Dean said quietly.

Seth smiled and patted Dean in the back. "If you want some advice-"

"I don't want any advice."

"-then you should tell her how you feel. Don't let her go, because you might not get her back."

"I don't even have her yet!"

Seth shook his head. "Just tell her, you idiot."

And with that Seth walked away from Dean, leaving him to wonder if he should follow his advice.

* * *

><p>AJ skipped into the Divas locker room and set her bag down, searching through it for her outfit for the night.<p>

"Oh, look who decided to join us," Cameron said with a small, yet fake smile.

AJ returned the fake smile as Natalya walked closer to her.

"Hey, congratulations," Natalya said. "We all heard the news."

AJ stopped and lifted her head. "What news?"

"It sucks we had to hear it from Twitter and not you, but.." Naomi said with a shrug.

"Hear what?" AJ asked.

"Planning isn't as bad as everyone says it is," Natalya spoke. "As long as Dean helps you, you'll be fine."

"Dean helps me?" AJ asked, still confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"You and Dean are engaged!" Natalya said with a smile. "I'm so happy for you."

"What? No, we're not engaged."

"Then why was there a pic of you and Dean shopping at a jewelry store on Twitter?" Summer asked.

Eva snorted. "Where you two were coincidentally looking at engagement rings."

"I was buying my mom a birthday present, thank you very much."

The Divas all shared a look. Summer, who was digging for as much gossip as she could, said, "There's a rumor going around saying Dean was there buying you a ring and then he proposed and you said yes."

"He never did any of that!" AJ said as she stood. "Who started that rumor?"

They all shrugged until Brie decided to open her mouth. "It was Nikki."

"Really? Why am I not surprised," AJ said as she slumped down to the ground.

"She's only creating this mess to distract you from your match," Brie continued.

"So she'd rather fight Paige?"

Brie shrugged. "Who knows, that girl is messed up."

AJ nodded in agreement. She still didn't like Brie, and she wasn't even sure if Brie was right, but that's the best lead she has right now.

"So what should I do?" AJ asked as she pulled out her ring gear for the night. Of course, she already had a plan in mind. But a few suggestions would never hurt.

* * *

><p>"There are only a couple more weeks until the Elimination Chamber, ladies and gentlemen!" Michael Cole announced at the beginning of the show.<p>

"And what a legendary night it'll be!" Jerry added.

"Who knows, we may have a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion," JBL said.

"It's between Brock Lesnar and Randy Orton," Jerry said. "I can't wait to see the outcome of the match!"

"Remember Randy has the authority in his corner," Michael said. "Brock also has Paul in his, though, so it might even out."

"Seth Rollins might play a part in this," JBL said. "He still has that briefcase with that contract just waiting to be used."

The three men's conversation came to a stop as a wrestler's music began playing.

"Speak of the devil!" JBL exclaimed as Seth Rollin's made his way to the ring. There he waited for his opponent, Sheamus.

The two kicked off RAW after Stephanie and Triple H made a promo. Once the match was over, with Seth as the victor, Nikki now made her way out for a match. She fought against Layla, and successfully beat her as well.

She circled the ring for a good minute, wondering if Paige or AJ would come out. But neither of them did. So she walked backstage only to be attacked by her sister, Brie.

Brie rammed Nikki into the wall, but she countered and threw Brie into a bunch of crates. She picked her belt up from the ground and held it over top of Brie.

"You should know by now that I'm the better twin!" Nikki said with a cold grin. She planted a kiss on her belt and walked away.

More matches came and a few promos until it was nearing the end of the show. AJ's music began to play as the petite Diva skipped down to the ring. Her hand wrapped around the top rope as she scraped her feet on the apron.

She watched as her opponent, Rosa, made her way to the ring. The match began and AJ ran towards the Diva. She delivered a drop kick to the head.

Rosa stumbled down as AJ backed up into the ropes and put her in the Black Widow. Rosa tapped out three seconds later.

AJ released her and skipped around Rosa as her music played, until it suddenly stopped. AJ's skipping ended as she turned to face the screen, where Paige was.

"Congratulations on your victory, AJ," Paige said. "I wish I could be out there to formally congratulate you, but I have other things to do. More important things."

AJ pressed her lips together as she glared at the screen. For some reason, seeing Paige's face was only making her angrier.

"You better not get used to winning, AJ. Come Sunday, I'm going to tear you apart. You'll never be able to skip again once I'm through with you."

Paige smiled until she skipped away from the camera, slowly fading from everyone's sight.


	29. Chapter 29

**Get ready to see a _very_ angry AJ and Dean.**

* * *

><p>AJ pushed the door open to the men's locker room and stormed in, where most of the Superstars were changing into their normal clothes. They all widened their eyes in surprise upon seeing her and began covering their bodies.<p>

She walked towards the back of the room where Dean was. He was bending down, looking through his black duffel bag while still wearing his ring gear. He glanced up at her upon hearing footsteps and chuckled softly. Why did seeing AJ here not surprise him?

"Did you know about this?" AJ asked angrily.

"About us being engaged?" Dean asked as he now stood. "Yeah, Seth told me at the beginning of RAW.. I'm assuming you know, too."

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you don't know who started it?"

"Let me guess... Nikki?"

"That girl is getting on my nerves.. I just want to break her freakin' face. I swear-"

"That's nice, but why did you have to ask me this in the locker room?" Dean asked, as he rubbed his neck. "All these naked men are staring at us, and it's making me a bit uncomfortable."

AJ huffed out a sigh, stealing a look at the men behind her. They quickly looked away and continued dressing themselves. "Because I'm so frustrated right now I just can't think straight."

"What, a rumor is making you mad?" He asked. "You should know not to let that skank get to your head."

"You're not helping," AJ muttered as she began pacing. "God, I just want to punch something!"

Dean grabbed her arm, making her stop walking and face him. "Don't let this get to you, okay? You're stronger than this."

He pulled her in for a hug and closed his eyes. He knew this probably wasn't helping the fact that everyone here thought they were engaged, but at the moment he could care less. He actually kind of liked the idea of the rumor.. Of him and AJ being engaged.

"Hey, lovebirds, this is the _men's_ locker room. Go get a room or somethin'."

They pulled away and looked up at Randy Orton, who was standing in front of them with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Just fuck off, Randy," Dean said.

"Oh I'm sure there'll be some of that going around," he said, still holding that smirk.

Normally AJ wouldn't have said such mean things to him or even anyone, considering that just wasn't who she was, but for some reason she felt like picking for a fight.

"Go be a douchebag somewhere else, okay?" AJ said, taking a step closer. "I am not in the mood for your bullshit."

Randy held his hands up. "Whoa, don't have to be a bitch to me. I was just making a little comment."

"Yeah? Then why do I still see your face?" AJ asked as she only grew angrier. "Because let me tell you, the view isn't so pretty."

"Wish I could say the same, but I just can't see anything worth insulting. Isn't having _that_ insulting enough, though?" He asked as he jerked his chin towards Dean, who's glare only deepened. "Or maybe your pathetic career is."

AJ leaped forward and tackled Randy as the two fell to the ground. She clawed and punched his face. The men surrounding them fell silent and backed up, only watching the scene unfold. None of them dared to get in Randy's way. A few of them ran out to get security.

Dean bent down and wrapped his arms around AJ's waist, in attempt to pull her off him. Seth Rollins and John Cena ran over and helped Dean pull AJ off him.

"AJ!" Randy managed to push AJ off, making her fall back onto Dean. He pulled her back as his eyes turned into cold stone.

AJ fell limp in his arms as she stared down at a bloodied Randy who was now standing. He backed away from them and wiped the blood off his forehead as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I expected better from an old Divas Champion," he said, cracking his neck. "Figured you'd put up a better fight."

"Yeah, why didn't you fight me back Randy?" AJ asked as she shrugged Dean's arms off of her. "Too scared?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not going to fight a lady," he replied with a smirk. "Or even you."

Dean clenched his fists and stood in front of AJ protectively. "I don't know what the fuck you're trying to start, but I swear if you don't get out of my face you're going to wind up in the hospital."

Randy coldly laughed. "Look at you, trying to defend your weak, worthless excuse of a fiancé."

Dean's fist connected with Randy's jaw, making him stumble back. He punched him once more, knocking Randy to the ground. AJ moved closer to Dean who put an arm in front of her protectively.

"You're puny girlfriend hits harder that that," Randy said as an ugly bruise formed on his jaw as he managed to stand.

"You better shut your fucking mouth before I lose my temper," Dean warned with a low growl.

"Scared, Dean?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrow in a cocky manner. "Scared because you know I'm a better man than you'll ever be?"

Dean began shaking as he controlled his anger and tried not to kill Randy right there.

"I always knew you had a thing for sluts," Randy continued on, which was enough for Dean.

Dean growled and pushed Randy against the wall, making his head bang against the hard wall as his arm coved his neck. Randy stayed emotionless while Dean's glare burned into him.

"If you ever touch her again, or even _talk_ to her, I'm going to tear you apart, limb by limb, slowly and painfully," Dean said. "Understand?"

A swarm of security guards rushed in and pushed Dean away from Randy. They began assisting Randy while Dean turned around to face AJ to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Stephanie and Triple H ran in and widened their eyes in surprise. When the superstars came and told them there was a fight breaking out, they didn't believe them. And they certainly didn't think it would be between these three.

Stephanie looked at AJ and Dean with a cold glare, a glare that made AJ feel very small. "You two, my office. _Now_."


	30. Chapter 30

"I just don't know what to say," Stephanie said as Dean and AJ sat across from her. They were both still furious at Randy, but mostly Dean. AJ had cooled down a little.

"I do," Triple H said as he stopped pacing, turning to face them. "You two started a fight with one of our most valuable assets, and for what? A mere insult?"

AJ snorted. "If you had heard what he was saying, you would have-"

"Don't interrupt me while I'm talking," Triple H snapped, making AJ fall silent.

"I'm highly disappointed in both of you," Stephanie said, shaking her head. "We expected better from two of our top wrestlers."

"I just don't understand what can compel you to do something like this," Triple H said as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"Yeah?" Dean asked him. "Okay, what if Randy started insulting your wife, Stephanie? What if he was calling her trash and pathetic? I'm sure you wouldn't take that too kindly."

Triple H glanced at his wife. "I suppose I can see where you're coming from, I wouldn't stand for anyone to insult my wife."

"See?" Dean spoke as his eyes flickered to AJ. "You wanna know what he called AJ?"

He paused as the two authority figures in front of him shared a look. "A slut."

Stephanie quietly gasped while Triple H merely closed his eyes, saying, "Did he say that before you attacked him of after?"

Dean briefly looked at AJ. "After."

Stephanie nodded. "We'll be punishing Randy as well, for his verbal attacks on you two. But you two are going to be punished as well."

"Maybe we should talk about this," Triple H said.

"There's nothing to talk about. You two broke rules, and therefore you must be punished," Stephanie said. AJ groaned in her head and slid farther down in her seat. "I'm sorry, but rules are rules. You knew the consequences of your actions while you beat Randy up."

"Let me take a wild guess here, I'm going to get kicked out of my match against Paige?" AJ asked as Stephanie adverted her eyes to her desk. "The match that I would've won, guaranteeing a match against Nikki at WrestleMania? Which I would win and become the Champion again? You know, the only thing I've been working for my _entire_ life?"

"I'm sorry AJ, but you're the one who made that choice," Stephanie said. "And Dean, you won't be fighting Roman anymore. Since Randy isn't going to be fighting this Sunday, we'll have Roman fight Brock Lesnar for the belt."

Dean gave AJ a quick look before looking back at his bosses. "Look, you can punish me all you want, but none of this is AJ's fault."

"Oh really? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't she the one who threw the first hit?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, it was me. Dean didn't do a thing, so don't punish _him_," AJ said.

"No, pun-" Dean started but got cut off by Triple H.

"How about we just punish you both?"

"You two can leave now," Stephanie said. "Remember this next time you want to start a fight with someone."

Dean and AJ left the room in a trudge.

Stephanie gave her husband a knowing look. "Our plan is working."

Triple H grinned. "You're a genius, baby."

* * *

><p>Once outside, Dean said, "I'm sorry, AJ-"<p>

She cut him off by wrapping her arms around his shoulder and embracing him in a hug. He stood there, almost paralyzed, until he hugged her back.

"Thank you," AJ said as she pulled away and the two began walking. "You didn't have to stand up for me, but you did."

Dean half-smiled at her words until it quickly faded away. "I was just trying to be the better man, you know? But then the insults kept coming and coming, and I just couldn't take it."

AJ frowned. "I know.. but it's not like some of those insults weren't true."

"What?" Dean asked, wondering if he heard her correctly. "AJ, c'mon, you know those aren't true."

AJ's shoulders slumped. "If you say so."

"AJ.." Dean stopped walking and turned to the side, now facing her. He reached his hand out and pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "You know what I see when I look at you?"

"What?"

"A beautiful, strong woman who doesn't stand for anyone's shit and never backs down from a challenge.. And you're not worthless, okay? You're the reason this company's Divas Division is still standing. You're the reason I smile everyday."

AJ smiled at his words as a blush began to form on her cheeks.

"And you're the reason I punched Randy," Dean continued.

AJ adverted her eyes to the ground. "Yeah, fat lot of good that did. Now we're both kicked out of our matches."

"Yeah, I know.. But it was worth it to me," he said with a hopeful smile. "Maybe I knocked some sense into that guy."

AJ chuckled. "I don't think you hit him hard enough."

Dean smirked. "I did bang his head on the wall pretty good.. He should have a concussion."

AJ smiled, locking eyes with Dean. She leaned up and pecked Dean on the cheek. "Like I said, my knight in shining armor."

The two walked away as Nikki peaked out from the corner she was hiding behind with a smirk. She pulled out her phone and began texting.

'Nice job Randy. My plan worked, AJ's kicked out of the match! I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't think you could pull it off, but you did. I'll get you your money next week on RAW, promise. xoxo Nikki.'

* * *

><p>Paige pushed the door open and peaked into the office. "You wanted to see me?"<p>

Stephanie looked up from the papers she was reading, setting them down on the desk as she stood. "Yes, come in. Have a seat."

Paige hesitated before entering the room, cautiously walking towards the chair Stephanie was motioning to.

"I thought I should inform you of our.. change in plans," Stephanie said. She didn't want to spill the real reason as to why AJ was being kicked out of the match, so she had to choose her words carefully. "Due to.. a certain lack of respect, AJ isn't going to be competing against you at Hell in a Cell."

Paige fixed her gaze on the floor, as she tried to stay cool on the outside.. On the inside? She was relieved and happy. "May I ask why she isn't competing?"

"That's for us to know, and for you to not ask about," Stephanie said with a firm look. "We've decided you won't be having a match at Hell in a Cell against anyone. You'll simply wait for WrestleMania, where we trust you'll have the power to beat Nikki?"

Paige took in a deep breath. "I understand. Thank you, Stephanie. And yes, I promise you I won't let you down."

Stephanie smiled. "That's what I like to hear.. You may leave now."

Paige offered her a warm smile in return as she got up and left the room. The chances of her becoming champion again were beginning to increase.


	31. Chapter 31

It was one week after what happened with Randy, AJ, and Dean. And it was the last episode of RAW before the Elimination Chamber. AJ was bummed that she wasn't going to be competing and that she basically lost everything she had been building up for the past months.

"It's okay, cheer up," Dean said with a frown.

"I can't."

"I got kicked out of my match at the Chamber too, you know."

"Yeah, but you still get to have your match at WrestleMania. You won the Royal Rumble, remember?"

Dean smiled at the memory but it quickly faded away. "You'll get another opportunity eventually, AJ. Don't worry."

"You always tell me not to worry, yet it never works," AJ said.

"Can't blame me for trying."

AJ's frown deepened as they walked through the halls. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure who against, though. Do you?"

AJ pouted. "No. But I do get to do commentary."

"Whose match?"

"Nikki's. She's against Eva."

"Well good luck with that," he said with a smirk as we stopped in front of his locker room. "Can't wait to hear you rip on Nikki."

"Me neither. Good luck on your match, too, tough guy."

She gave him a small smile and left him as he entered the locker room.

His mind kept drifting back to how mad AJ was when she found out about the rumor that was quickly spreading. It's died down a bit, but they agreed it would be best to ignore it.

Would AJ really be that mad if they ever got engaged? It only weakened Dean's hope of one day sealing the deal with her. He decided it would be best if he followed Seth's advice and make his move.

* * *

><p>Paige sat atop one of the crates and kicked her feet against them. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that was going on in her life. It was insane how far she's already gotten in this company. She hasn't even been here for a year.<p>

"Hey, old friend."

She glanced up at the familiar voice and scowled upon seeing the blonde. "Yes, Emma?"

"Just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing," she said as she hopped up next to Paige.

"I'm fine." She paused. "Can you go now?"

"C'mon, don't tell me you never reminisce about our old NXT days?"

Paige gave a half-hearted shrug. "Sometimes.. But not really."

"Yeah, I guess I don't either," Emma said as she tapped her foot against the crate. "Good luck on doing commentary!"

Paige forced a small smile. She forgot how perky Emma could be sometimes. "Thanks.."

"You know, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you."

"I think I'll pass on that," she said.

"It's okay, I'm always here. Whenever you need me," Emma said.

"I don't need anyone, okay? I know you don't actually like me. You're just wanting to use me like Brie did. So you can leave."

"Paige." Emma narrowed her eyes at the raven haired woman sitting next to her. "Cut the crap. I'm your _friend_. I'm not using you at all, I would've by now. We've been friends for a while. I'm not AJ, I'm not Brie, I'm Emma. And I know for a fact _she_ doesn't betray her friends."

Paige lowered her gaze. She knew Emma was damn right. "I know, I know. But you don't keep friends in this kind of business. Look at everything that went downhill from me having a friend."

"But what about the things that went uphill?"

Paige didn't reply, because she simply didn't have an answer. Sure, there were a few good things that came from her being 'friends' with AJ. More publicity, more chances at Nikki, yet for what? Just to be humiliated in front of the world.

"I know you weren't friends with AJ in the first place. And I know she played you back. But there is a difference between me and her," Emma began. "I stay true to my friends- she doesn't."

"Yeah, well," Paige said with a shrug. "We all make mistakes. Some learn from them, others try to forget... Then there's me who makes the same bloody mistake again."

"But you're not making a mistake this time," Emma said. "Don't you remember how close we were in NXT?"

A small smile crept on Paige's lips. "Yeah, I remember those days."

"See, having a friend doesn't mean your weak or vulnerable," Emma said. "It doesn't mean your accepting defeat."

A smile tugged at the corner of Paige's mouth. "When did you become so wise?"

Emma returned the warm smile. "When I became your friend."

* * *

><p>AJ Lee skipped down the ramp, towards the commentary table. She took a seat next to JBL and frowned when Paige's music came on. She watched as Paige made her way towards the table and took a seat next to Jerry Lawler.<p>

"Looks like we have two talented Divas joining us today for the match," Michael Cole said.

"Two talented Divas? Because I only see one," AJ said.

"I'm gonna assume you mean me, right little AJ?" Paige asked.

"I did say talented, so no," AJ replied with a smirk.

Nikki's music interrupted them as she made her way to the ring with the Divas belt perched on her shoulder. Eva came out next and the match began.

"Vicious strike to the head delivered by Nikki," Michael said.

"So ladies, how do you two feel about your upcoming match?" JBL asked.

AJ looked down at the ground. "I'm not going to be competing against Paige at Hell in a Cell anymore."

"Really? Why the sudden change?" Jerry asked.

"Stephanie finally pulled her head out of her ass and realized she'd rather me be the face of this Divas Division," Paige said with a cocky smirk.

"You'll still have to go through Nikki," Michael said.

"Yeah, but I've beaten her before," Paige said.

"She's beaten you before too," JBL said.

"Let's just focus on the match," AJ intervened.

Nikki's elbow connected with Eva's face. She got on the corner rope and jumped off, landing on Eva. She pinned her for the win.

"Your winner and Divas Champion, Nikki Bella!"

She grabbed her belt and kissed it. As she pulled away, she gave Paige and AJ a smirk. The two Divas took their headsets off and slowly approached the ring. Before they could enter the ring, Brie came out.

They all surrounded the ring as Nikki tried to find a way to escape. At once, Paige, AJ, and Brie entered the ring and began attacking Nikki. Brie shoved the other two off and grabbed Nikki's hair and began banging her head against the mat. AJ and Paige attacked Brie while Nikki slowly stood up. She shoved them all as they all turned their focus back on her.

"It's total mayhem!" Michael exclaimed. "Someone go in there and do something!"

"Why don't you, Michael!" JBL said.

Hair was pulled and faces were scratched. A swarm of refs soon came running out. They all slid into the ring and tried to pull everyone apart. They were eventually able to pull Brie off her sister. That left Paige, AJ, and Nikki fighting each other.

Security guards now came out. They were grabbed Paige and AJ and pulled them off Nikki. Nikki backed away from them in fear and shock. She never expected them to attack her and take her by surprise.

"This isn't the last of me!" Brie shouted. "Just you wait until the chamber!"


	32. Chapter 32

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My dad injured his knee and has to use crutches for a while, so I've been busy cleaning and waiting on him and doing homework. I promise the next update will come sooner!**

* * *

><p>The Elimination Chamber began, kicking the show off with a match for the tag team titles. Soon following, Nikki's match against Brie came on.<p>

Nikki's music began playing as she made her way to the ring with the Divas belt slung around her waist. She grabbed a mic and gazed out into the audience at all the people who hated her.

"Tonight, I'm going to prove I am the better Bella. And I'm going to prove once again just how worthy I am of being your Divas Champion."

Brie's music began playing as she then made her way to the ring. The twins stood across from one another as the ref started the match.

Brie immediately ran towards Nikki who slid out of the ring. Brie followed right after her and chased her around the ring until Nikki slid back in, Brie hot on her trail. She backed into the corner rope as Brie moved closer.

"Didn't know the better Bella was a coward," Brie mocked as she reached Nikki. She grabbed Nikki's hair and rammed her into the corner rope. She kicked Nikki in the gut, making her fall on her bottom.

Brie backed away from her and began shouting to get the crowd pumped up. She turned around and threw her arms in the air. When she faced Nikki, she was standing with a smirk. She shoved Brie forcefully, which only made the Diva stumble back. Brie returned the action and shoved Nikki, only harder. Nikki went to shove Brie back when she grabbed Nikki's arm and tried to put her in a submission hold.

Nikki elbowed her in the face, making Brie release her grip. Nikki backed up into the ropes and connected Brie with a clothesline.

"C'mon Brie, fight like a Bella!" Nikki shouted as she backed up into the ropes once more and kicked Brie in the side.

Nikki decided to have a little fun with this match. It was luckily no disqualification. She slid out of the ring and grabbed a chair. She tossed it back in then followed after it.

Nikki circled around Brie until picking up the chair and giving the crowd an excited smirk. She lifted the chair high up in the air, bringing it down on Brie's spine.

She hit her again and again until she threw the chair out of the ring, already bored with it.

Brie glanced up at her sister, who had a cold gleam in her eyes. She backed away from Nikki, cornering herself in the corner rope. Nikki marched over towards her and grabbed her, pulling Brie up.

Before Nikki could react, Brie kneed her in the gut. Nikki bent down in pain as Brie brought her fists down on her back. The crowd cheered Brie on, which gave her even more strength and courage. While Nikki was lying on the mat, Brie put her in her husbands submission hold, the Yes Lock.

Nikki cried out in pain and tried to crawl towards the rope, but with no use. Nikki managed to counter it and throw Brie down onto the mat.

Brie jumped back up and dodged a drop kick from her sister. She grabs Nikki and flings her out of the ring. Nikki fell down to the ground in a heap, but quickly stands up. Brie backed up into the ropes and jumped out of the ring, directly at Nikki.

Nikki collapsed once more as Brie connected with her. Brie stands up, slightly off balance. She yanks Nikki up and pushes her into the barricade. She kicks Nikki in the side.

Brie kicks Nikki again and again, until Nikki begins coughing up some blood.

"Brie is insane, Michael!" Jerry Lawler exclaimed with wide eyes.

Brie grabs Nikki and forces her inside the ring. Brie follows her in and wastes no time in pinning her opponent. She figured she had this won, she didn't think Nikki could survive this long.

Nikki kicked out at two.

Brie lets out a frustrated sigh and turns to face the ref, her back to Nikki. "What the hell? She did not kick out at two!"

The ref held his hands up and backed up from Brie, who only rolled her eyes in return. She now turned back to face her sister, who was standing.

Nikki puts Brie in a headlock as they slowly sink to the ground. Nikki tightens her grip around Brie's throat.

The crowd seems at a loss as to who they should cheer for. They didn't want Nikki to win, but she was proving herself to be a strong competitor.

Nikki released her sister and picked her up on her back as she performed her finisher.

Brie dropped to the ground, slightly paler than usual. Nikki grabbed Brie and pinned her, hoping it was for the win.

Brie kicked out at two.

Nikki narrowed her eyes as the girl who looked just like her that laid on the mat. Did she really want to do beat her own flesh and blood? She was raised to believe family sticks together, no matter what.

But Brie didn't stick with her. Brie abandoned her, making Nikki vulnerable to Stephanie's fearful wrath.

Nikki decided to just win this now. She didn't want to torture Brie with pain, but she did want to have a little fun.

She put Brie in the Yes Lock, mocking her with a wide grin.

Brie's hand shook in the hair as she tried not to give in.

"What's the matter, Brie? Don't want to tap at your little goat faced husband's submission hold?" Nikki taunted.

Without her music playing, Paige came racing out to the ring. Nikki nor Brie noticed her as their backs were facing the entrance. Paige grabbed the ref's legs and pulled him out of the ring.

Brie began tapping furiously. "I give, I give!"

Nikki smirked and released her, waiting for her music to come on. But it never did. She glanced out at the ring with wide eyes at the ref. She now looked to her right at the British Diva that stood there.

Paige performed her finisher on Nikki as Brie rolled out of the way. Paige stood and looked down at Nikki, who laid there with her eyes closed.

Paige smirked one last time and walked up to the stage. She watched as the ref slid back into the ring and Brie pinned Nikki.

This time, Nikki didn't kick out.

The ref held up Brie's hand in victory as her music played. Brie smiled at the crowd, stealing a look at Paige.

The two eye's locked for a few brief seconds, until AJ came running out and speared Paige from behind. Paige fell down, tumbling a few inches down a few feet down the ramp.

AJ now gazed down at Paige as a smile crept on her lips. Her eyes moved to the ring where Brie looked at her in shock. AJ's smile grew as she skipped backstage to her music.


	33. Chapter 33

At the beginning of RAW the next night, Nikki came out, a storm already brewing inside of her.

"I'm sure all of you have seen my match last night," she said to the audience after she entered the ring.

The crowd cheered, mostly because they thought it was quite the turn of events. Nikki cost Brie her match at Summer Slam, now Paige cost Nikki her match.

Nikki stopped walking and faced the cameras. "I had that girl tapping out to the _Yes Lock_!"

She began pacing again, shaking her head and murmuring quietly under her breath.

She came to another stop. "Paige. It's all her fault. She cost me my match!"

Her eyes lowered to the ground, slowly closing. "Good champions don't lose to talentless, selfish pricks."

As if on cue, the authority's music began playing. Stephanie and Triple H made their way to the ring.

"Nikki, we understand why you're so mad," Stephanie said. "But.. Hunter and I have been doing some thinking, and we finally made a decision."

"A decision that will only benefit this company," Triple H said. "A decision that is best for business."

Nikki's eyes narrowed. "And what is that decision?"

"To strip you of your title," Stephanie replied.

The crowd went silent as they watched this problem begin to unfold.

"You can't be serious!" Nikki said as she backed away from them, clutching the belt to her chest.

"You've proven to us that you aren't worthy of being our Divas Champion," Triple H said.

"I am the best damn Divas Champion this company has ever had!"

"Nikki," Stephanie said as her face hardened. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You decide."

Nikki's eyes lowered to her belt as she slowly stepped forward. She extended the belt out as Stephanie took it.

She jumped forward to attack Stephanie, but Triple H grabbed her and pulled her back. Nikki yanked free of his grasp and wiped her hands on her wrestling attire.

"Good luck finding someone who's a better champion than me," Nikki said with a look of pure hatred.

Stephanie smiled. "Actually, we already have a ma-"

She got cut off as Paige's music came on. The pale Diva made her way to the ring and pointed to the title.

"I believe that should be mine, Stephanie," Paige said as she stood next to Stephanie.

Stephanie's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?"

"I was supposed to face Nikki at WrestleMania for _that_ title, but now it's no longer hers," Paige clarified. "Makes sense that it would be mine."

"Actually," Triple H said as he glanced at his wife. "You'll have to win a match to get that title."

"Against who?" Paige and Nikki asked at the same time.

Their heads turned to the stage as AJ Lee skipped her way down. Triple H and Stephanie smiled at their how their plan turned out. They knew Nikki would be paying Randy to make AJ and Dean attack him. So they pretended to be mad and took Dean and AJ out of their match. They also knew Paige would make Brie win. So they stripped Nikki of her title and decided to make the best Divas match at WrestleMania that they could possibly think of.

"Looks like you and I are gonna be wrestling each other for that title. Wouldn't be the first time I've beaten you," AJ said to Paige, with a smirk. "And it certainly won't be the last."

"At WrestleMania, Paige will face AJ Lee!" Stephanie announced as she held the Divas Champion above her head. "Whoever wins, gets this belt!"

"To make it even more fun, you'll have to climb a ladder to get that belt," Triple H added with a smile.

The crowd began cheering at their news. They couldn't wait for this match.

"Wait, so you're just gonna take _my_ belt and let them fight over it?" Nikki asked. "I don't get anything out of this?"

Stephanie shared a curious look with her husband. "What do you want, Nikki?"

"A rematch with my sister," Nikki replied. "This time, no one can interfere."

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get," Stephanie told the Bella.

Nikki now smiled- she may not be champion anymore, but at least she'll get her revenge on her sister. Sometimes in life, you have to appreciate the smaller things.

* * *

><p>Nikki walked backstage with a confident smile plastered on her face. She held her head high. She has to prepare for the future with confidence, and not look at the past with regret.<p>

"Hey Nikki."

She spun around upon hearing her name as Brie's fist connected with her jaw. Nikki stumbled down as Brie now kicked her in the side.

"How does karma feel, Nikki?" Brie asked as she sent another kick to Nikki's ribs. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?"

Nikki crawled back from Brie as she laughed at Nikki's fear.

"I guess I'll be beating you once again at WrestleMania," Brie said as their eyes locked. Brie knew Nikki knew this was mostly for show- they didn't hate each other outside of work- but Brie wanted to have this kind of effect. "This time, why don't you at least make it _look_ like you're trying to win?"

"Yeah, this time," Nikki started with a cough, "Why don't you win without cheating?"

Brie's eyes narrowed. "You don't think I'm capable of beating you?" A laugh escaped her mouth. "Oh, you're in for a surprise.. And I know how much you like those, Nikki."

"Don't you remember, Brie?" Nikki asked as she now began standing. "I had you tapping out to your own submission hold."

"Why don't we make this a little more enjoyable," Brie said with a head tilt. "The loser of this match- namely you- has to be the winner's personal assistant for a month."

"Let's make it two," Nikki said as she lowered her head.

"You're just waiting to suffer at my expense, aren't you?"

"And if you don't fulfill your duties of being my little_ bitch_," Nikki started, ignoring Brie, "You'll have to quit WWE."

Brie smirked. She knew she could take this.

"Fine," Brie said as she extended her hand.

Nikki returned the smirk and shook her hand. "It's a deal."


	34. Chapter 34

**Not so sure if I'm going to be doing a sequel or not..**

* * *

><p>Paige took in a deep breath and knocked on the hotel room door. It was right after RAW, and it was nearing midnight. Paige didn't think she would actually pull through with this, but something needed to be addressed.<p>

"Yeah?" A messy haired Dean answered. His eyes narrowed when he saw who it was.

"Um." Paige nervously glanced towards the right, at the elevator. "I must have the wrong room, sorry."

"Dean? Who's there?"

Paige went to walk away when she heard AJ's voice. She immediately stopped in her tracks and took a peak in the hotel room.

AJ walked up behind Dean and narrowed her eyes at Paige. Dean eye's flickered between the two until he walked back into the room to give them their privacy.

"What do you want, Paige?" AJ demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"I just wanted to get something clear between us," Paige replied.

"Which is?"

"I don't want to play any games anymore, okay?" Paige asked. "No more cheating on the matches, no more revenge, nothing.. Just you and me wrestling each other at WrestleMania."

A smirk appeared on AJ's mouth. "I can't make any promises, Paige. I don't take orders from anyone."

Paige raised her eyebrows. "Not even that man whore you keep locked up in there?"

AJ glared at her. "Watch your mouth, Paige."

"I'm just saying, I'm sick of these little games we play." Paige locked eyes with AJ. "I want this match to be a fair one. And I don't want to have to walk through WWE's halls wondering if there's a little surprise waiting for me at the corner, or if there's a surprise in the locker room."

"You should know by now I don't play_ games_, Paige," AJ said, snickering. "I'm not a four year old."

"Maybe not, but you do like to mess with people's minds."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," AJ admitted with a shrug.

"See? There you go," Paige said, tired of this conversation already. She had to get through AJ's head. "I mean, we're both consenting adults, right?"

"I am, I don't know about you. Aren't you like, 19?"

Paige ignored AJ. "So we should have no problems acting like adults.. Right?"

AJ frowned. "Paige, I don't know why you're telling me this, but let me give you the short version of what I'm about to say: I don't give a shit, I don't take _orders_ from my enemies."

She closed the door but Paige stuck her foot out.

"AJ, c'mon, let's just forget about everything," Paige said. "Forget about each other betraying each other, okay? I don't want to be enemies anymore."

AJ let her arm fall from the door knob and raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't want us to be friends, because I think we're well past that point of ever having a chance of being friends, but we don't have to be enemies," Paige spoke. "I don't like you, but I don't hate you. I don't want us to spend all of our time hating each other. Can't we just act like nothing happened and never talk again?"

"Wow, Paige. This is unexpected, coming from someone like you," AJ said.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Paige asked. Her temper was reaching the limit with this Diva.

"You have a lot of nerve, waiting weeks after you betrayed me to apologize."

"What?" Paige asked, taken back. "_Apologize_? Who the hell said I was apologizing?"

"What else would you be doing?" AJ asked.

Paige sighed, growing annoyed. She didn't want to be enemies with this girl anymore. She was sick of it. "I have nothing to apologize for, AJ. I did what was best for _me_, and I never expect you to understand what I did, and why I did it, but just please.. Enough with the games?"

AJ stared at her blankly, causing Paige to sigh.

"Maybe some day in the distant future we can be friends and look back on this and laugh."

"We're not friends, Paige," AJ said. "We're strangers with memories."

AJ slammed the door in Paige's face.

Paige rolled her eyes in frustration, almost tempted to bang down the door and strangle AJ. Instead, she walked down the stairs to her own hotel room. Paige knew that if even she was frustrated, her plan was working.

* * *

><p>Dean glanced up at an angry looking AJ who was now entering the room. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Want me to go kick her ass?"<p>

"No," AJ said as she fell down on the bed. "She came here to ask if we could be friends or whatever."

"Friends?"

"Here I thought she was apologizing, and I was thinking, this is a _shitty_ apologize," AJ said. "But then, turns out she wasn't even apologizing."

"Is that why you're mad?" Dean asked, turning the TV off. "Because she won't apologize?"

"I don't know," AJ replied. "I get where she's coming from, though. I don't want to be her friend, but I don't was us to spend all of our free tame hating each other, you know?"

A sigh escaped her lips.

"It's complicated," she said before burying her head in her pillow.

"Don't tell me you actually believe that crap?"

AJ lifted her head up. "What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't want to be friends with you, AJ. She's just trying to mess with your head, so you'll be off your game come WrestleMania."

AJ's mouth hung open as she wondered how Dean figured that out before her.. Huh, maybe he can be useful.

"Then what should I do?" AJ asked.

"Nothing. Let her think she freaked you out or whatever."

A smile grew on her lips. "I like the way you think."

* * *

><p>"So did it work? Did she believe you? Do you think you should talk to her about next Monday?"<p>

The second Paige opened her hotel room door, Emma was at her side, popping up question after question.

"I think," Paige replied with a grin.

"I told you it was a genius plan," Emma said.

"Kind of surprised me that you could come up with a plan like that," Paige said as she crossed the room, towards her bag.

"I'm not that stupid," Emma said with an eye roll.

"I never said that," Paige said as she pulled out her brush and began combing through the knots. "I just didn't think you had it in you to think of revenge ideas."

Emma smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realize that," Paige said with a small frown. Over the past months, she's learned who she can trust and who she can't in this company. At first, she thought she couldn't trust anyone.. But now, Emma's proving to be a friend who will actually be there for her in the future. It's a comforting though knowing that if you fall, there's someone to pick up the pieces.

Paige dropped the brush into her bag, standing up and wiping her hands on her jeans. She smirked as she walked towards Emma. "Let's go finish the genius plan."


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry it's taking me forever to update. I'm having a bit of writers block.**

* * *

><p>The referee started the match, the match on the last RAW before WrestleMania. AJ ran forward, putting Natalya in a headlock. Her knees fell to the ground as her hands clawed at AJ's arm. She finally released Natalya and backed up, delivering a dropkick.<p>

Sitting at the announcer's table was Paige, who wore an impressive smile. "Perfect dropkick delivered by the wonderful AJ!"

Michael glanced at Paige, his eyebrows raised. "You've been dishing out a lot of compliments on AJ, lately."

"What can I say, she's a talented person," Paige spoke with an innocent shrug.

"I thought you two hated each other?" JBL asked.

"What? No," Paige dismissed with a wave. "AJ's my bestie."

"Are we _really_ doing that again?" JBL asked.

"Doing what?" Paige asked. "All I'm doing is cheering on my best friend. Is that such a crime?"

"Does she know you two are best friends?" Michael asked. Paige sent him a vicious death stare.

Michael nervously chuckled before returning his eyes to the ring, where Natalya was attempting to put AJ in the Sharp Shooter.

"You do realize you're going to be facing your_ best friend_ at WrestleMania?" Jerry Lawler asked.

"Yes, but all friends have their fights," Paige said, casting a glance to him. "It only makes us stronger."

"And how many fights have you two had?" JBL asked, chuckling. "Too many to count, that's how many."

They all turned their attention to the match as AJ put Natalya in the Black Widow.

"Think you'll be able to get out of that on Sunday?" Jerry jokingly asked.

Paige ignored him, watching as Natalya tried desperately to get AJ off her back. After a few seconds, she gave up and tapped out.

AJ release her and began skipping around the ring to her music.

"I'm gonna go congratulate her on her _amazing_ win," Paige said, placing her headset on the table. She walked up the stairs with a wide grin.

"AJ, congrats!" She said as she stood a few feet away from the Diva. "I knew you could beat her. You're much better than she is."

AJ's eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Paige?"

"To wish you good luck for Sunday," Paige politely said. "I'll see you then, _bestie_."

AJ's eyes followed Paige's figure as she skipped backstage.

_What games was she trying to pull?_

* * *

><p>"I think she's falling for it," Paige said in her secluded corner in the Divas locker room. "Oh, I have her right where I want her."<p>

"I told you so," Emma teased, pulling her blonde hair into a loose ponytail.

"I also think I may have a chance at beating her this Sunday," Paige said. "It's a longshot, but it can be done."

"That's crazy, if you won you'd be a 3x champion," Emma said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Don't worry, you'll get that belt when the time comes," Paige reassured with a smirk. "Just hope you're not against me. I might not go that easy on you."

Emma chuckled as her eyes flickered to the opening door. She huffed out a sigh. _Nikki._

She turned her attention back on Emma. "Hey, want to go out for drinks Saturday?"

Paige frowned. "No, I don't want to wrestle with a major hangover."

"Okay, you'll come chaperone me while I drink and have fun.. Sound fair?"

"I guess, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Awesome!" Emma squealed with an excited grin. "We're gonna have so much fun, drinking and dancing and-"

"Don't make me change my mind," Paige said, waggling a finger in front of her face.

They left the locker room, chatting about WrestleMania. A smile formed on Nikki's lips as she overheard their conversation.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll have fun with that _hangover_," she said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>AJ patiently waited outside of Stephanie's office, waiting for Dean to come out. They called him in for a last minute meeting.<p>

She could remember a time when she waited outside Stephanie's office for Paige. It seemed so long ago that they were friends. Or rather, when Paige thought AJ thought they were friends, and AJ pretended they were.

But still, how could so much happen during that time period? It seemed like she was a complete different person. She lived in this plastic bubble, thinking that no one ever actually uses people for their own benefit.

She jumped when the door finally opened. Dean walked out, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Well?" AJ asked, walking beside Dean. "How'd it go?"

"We decided on a match for WrestleMania," Dean replied.

"Which is?" AJ asked. "Is it good?"

Dean let out a sigh, and said, "At the Elimination Chamber, Roman beat Brock Lesnar and became champion-"

"I know, Dean. I was there too, believe it or not."

"-and since Seth cashed in his money at the back and beat Roman, becoming the new champion, they've decided to put all three of us in a triple threat match at WrestleMania, since I am the winner of the Royal Rumble."

"Wait, you, Seth and Roman are going to fight at WrestleMania?" AJ asked.

"Seems that way."

"That's awesome," AJ said sincerely. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," he said. "Now if only we'd both win our matches, we could be the new power duo."

AJ laughed. "You mean, just replace Steph and Hunter?"

"I think it'd be fun," Dean said with a smirk.

AJ just laughed again, getting the same feeling in her stomach she always gets when around Dean. She's tried to ignore it from time and time, but it never worked. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, but there was no more denying it.

AJ was in madly love with Dean.


	36. Chapter 36

**I wanted to thank Totaldramfan123 for their support and ideas! It means a lot to me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, do you want to come with me or not?" Nikki demanded.<p>

"Not," Brie replied.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because," Brie spoke. "I don't want to spend my Saturday night at some rowdy bar drugging Paige's drink."

"You're no fun."

"Yes, I am," Brie said with a smile. "My definition of fun just doesn't involve illegal things."

Nikki scoffed. "You're my partner in crime.. Where else am I gonna find one on such short notice?"

Brie chuckled. "Do it alone, freak."

"I can't." Nikki brushed aside her hair and glanced behind her. "I need someone to distract Paige and Emma while I drug her drink."

Brie sighed. "How do you know she'll even be drinking?"

"Who goes to a bar and doesn't drink?"

"Good point," Brie responded as she smiled up at the waiter who set their plates of food in front of them. "Why are you drugging her drink, anyway? I think all hope is lost for you becoming the champion again."

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" Nikki asked, rolling her eyes. "Fine. If she's drugged- which is harmless by the way, it only makes you sleepy- then she won't be able to fight. Stephanie and her lousy husband will have no choice but to put me in that match."

"Or, they could put _me_ in it," Brie said.

Nikki snorted. "You're funny, Brie."

"I still don't like the idea of this."

"Will you please just come?" Nikki asked, sticking out her bottom lip. "I need my sidekick."

"Fine, for the love of God, I'll come."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to the gym!" Dean shouted. "I'll be back in an hour or so!"<p>

"'Kay!" AJ shouted back as she stepped out of the shower, hearing the door slam shut in the background. Quickly drying her hair and putting it in a bun, she stumbled out of the room looking for clothes.

"I don't think Dean would mind me wearing his clothes," AJ said with a shrug as she bent down and began rummaging through it. She pulled out a black shirt and paused, noticing something sticking out.

Going against her conscience, she pulled it out of the pocket, her eyes widening.

It was a small, black box. A box similar to those that contained jewelry.. Like rings.

AJ peaked back at the door. She bit her lip and opened the box, revealing a pretty, diamond ring.. An engagement ring?

"Oh my God," she whispered as she snapped it shut and shoved it back into the pocket. Why the hell did Dean have a diamond ring?

It could only mean one thing. He was going to use it to propose to someone else.

So he never liked AJ? And all this time she thought they were slowly getting somewhere. She finally worked up the nerve to ask him out of kiss him or anything. But now, she obviously can't. Not if he's with someone else.

"Bastard," AJ muttered as she changed, grabbed her coat and keys, and left the room. She made sure to leave a _polite_ note for Dean.

* * *

><p>AJ opened the door to the bar, her nose wrinkling at the smell of beer. She knew she shouldn't be out drinking, especially the night before her match with Paige. The match that could make or break her career.<p>

She spotted an empty stool, squished in between two men. She walked towards it, determined not to let Dean get to her.

After ordering, her eyes scanned the bar. They landed on a familiar brunette that was chatting with someone, someone that AJ couldn't see.

Nikki.

Why the hell was Nikki here? Was it wrong for AJ to get suspicious at that? Maybe she just decided to come out and have drinks. It's just a coincidence she saw her.

She turned her focus away from Nikki, and instead on the drink that laid in front of her, untouched. She couldn't bring herself to actually drink.

How could Dean not tell her about this mystery, soon to be fiancé? AJ told him personal things. She_ trusted_ him, but apparently he doesn't trust her. Not enough, anyway.

Did he think she wouldn't be supportive? Because AJ would've given him all the support in the world. Even if she hated that he wasn't with her, she would be there for him. That's what friends are for, right?

But then again, when has AJ ever been good at being a good friend? Dean's probably sick of her already, he just can't wait to get out of her hair.

Well, if that's what he wants, that what AJ will give him. His freedom, away from her. If that'll make him happy, then that's what she'll do.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes adverted to the man sitting next to her. "What?"

"Would you like me to buy you a new drink?"

"Oh I already have-" she looked down at her now empty drink. Huh. She must've drank it while in deep thought. "That's okay. I'm trying to keep the drinks I have to a minimum."

The cute man beside her laughed. "My names Robert, but you can call me Rob."

"I'm AJ," she spoke.

"AJ," Rob repeated. "You look familiar."

"Uh." AJ didn't want people to know she was at a bar, drinking away her problems. "I don't think we've ever met before, so."

"Too bad," he said with a grin, a grin that was so contagious it made AJ grin as well. "Ah, there's that pretty smile."

AJ giggled as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced down at it, noticing it was a text. From Dean.

Frowning, she ignored him.

"Everything alright?" Rob asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, just your everyday problems," AJ replied.

"You don't have to be shy," he said. "Tell me."

AJ sighed. "Just this guy I liked. And I thought he liked me, but turns out he's going to propose to another woman. Not that he told me."

"Are you guys good friends?"

"Yeah," AJ replied, frowning again. "Well, I thought we were. Maybe I was wrong, I don't know."

"You should talk to him about it," Rob suggested. "Communication is key."

AJ chuckled. "I was never good at that."

Her phone vibrated again, but she kept ignoring it.

"Is that him texting you?"

"Yep," AJ replied. "I don't feel like talking to him."

"Maybe if he knew how you felt about him, he would consider changing his mind."

"But if he's happy, I'm happy. I just.. want him to be happy, even if that's not with me."

The door to the bar swung open, and Dean stepped in. He quickly spotted AJ, freezing in his tracks when some man sitting next to her wrapped an arm around her, hugging her it seems. Anger quickly rose as he made his way towards them.

"Hey, you mind getting your hands off her?" He said, pushing him away.

"I was just.." Rob paused, turning towards AJ. "Is this the guy?"

Before AJ could reply, Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "C'mon, AJ. This isn't a place for you."

"The hell it isn't!" She said, pulling away and sitting back down. "Just go away, Dean."

"You heard the lady," Rob said, motioning for Dean to go.

"Do me a favor and stay out of my fucking business, okay?" He demanded.

"Shut up, Dean!" AJ shrieked. "Rob here's been comforting me, not being a dick like you!"

"Dick? I'm not being a-"

"Seems to me you fit that quite well," Rob spoke.

"No one asked you, asshole."

"Maybe you should quit being a jerk to this lady and try a new approach," Rob said. "Seems to me she's done with your bullshit."

"Do I have to remind you to stay out of my goddamn business?"

"Dean-" AJ started, only to have Rob cut her off.

"It makes me wonder why AJ likes _you_," Rob said. "Unless she has a thing for selfish dicks."

Dean raised his fist to punch him but AJ latched her hand onto it.

"Dean, enough!" AJ said, standing up. She pulled him towards two empty stools in front of the bar, right against the corner.

She sat down, motioning for Dean to sit next to her, letting a sigh escape her lips. This was going to be a _long_ night.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey, there they are," Brie said, jerking her chin towards the entrance where Paige and Emma were. They walked around and sat down on the stools. They were at one corner and AJ and Dean were at the other, only a handful of people sitting in between them. Not that they noticed them. "What's the plan again?"

"I already told you!" Nikki said, smacking her on the arm. "Maybe if you were listening you would know."

"Yeah, maybe," Brie said with a shrug, her eyes not leaving Paige and Emma.

Nikki let out a dramatic sigh. "You're going to go over there, make Emma and Paige leave their spot, and I'll do the rest."

"How the hell am I supposed to make them leave?" Brie asked. "They still hate me, remember?"

"Figure it out!"

"Maybe you should have come up with a better plan," Brie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I didn't know I needed a frickin' degree or something to _drug_ someone."

"If you're gonna do something bad, at least do it right."

"Fine, little Miss perfect," Nikki said. "You think of a better plan."

Brie rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll think of something to get them to leave."

"Good," Nikki said. "Go now. I'm ready."

"God, the things we do for family," Brie muttered, making her way towards them. She stood next to Paige and smiled. "Hey there, you two. Didn't expect to see you here."

Paige and Emma turned around, their eyes narrowing.

"What do you want?" Paige demanded.

"Actually, I came here to apologize," Brie confessed.

"Oh really?" Paige spoke.

"Yeah," Brie said, rubbing her neck. "I've realized how selfish I was, and I wanted to know if we could just start over."

"Start over?"

"I want to actually be friends," Brie said. "I'm so sorry for my mistake. I was only thinking of myself."

Paige frowned, realizing she could relate to Brie. She used AJ just the same way, so she couldn't exactly hate her for it. Not when she did the same thing.

"Okay, I forgive you, I guess," Paige said, giving Emma a quick glance.

"So is it too early to be asking for your help?" Brie asked, chuckling.

"With what?"

"Um." Brie hadn't thought this far ahead. "There's this tag in my dress, can you cut it?"

"Cut it? She's not your damn maid," Emma said, finally speaking up.

Brie shot her a look. "I know. I just wanted to know if she would get it for me, because it keeps scratching my neck."

"I suppose I could," Paige said, standing up. "Let's go."

Brie smiled as Paige led the way to the bathroom. She followed her, expecting Emma to be right behind her, but she wasn't.

Nikki watched on with a grin as she saw Paige and Brie pass by her. She was glad Paige didn't notice her. Her eyes trailed back to the stools where Emma sat.

Why couldn't the stupid blonde just go with them?

With a frustrated groan, Nikki stood up as Emma now stood and walked towards the bathroom. She smirked to herself and quickly made her way to their drinks.

When she got there, she noticed there were two full drinks. She didn't know which was Paige's so she quickly drugged them both. It didn't really matter to her if Emma got drugged too.

Her eyes moved up to the door to the ladies bathroom that was opening. She quickly left, without leaving a trace behind.

* * *

><p>"It should be right here," Brie said, her hand pointing to her back. "Can you cut it?"<p>

"I don't see a.. Oh, never mind," Paige said as she ripped the tag off.

"Careful!" Brie said. "This little dress was expensive."

"You're welcome," Paige mumbled as she through the tag away. The door to the bathroom swung open and Emma waltzed in.

"Did you know AJ's here?" Emma asked.

"No?" Paige replied, giving Brie a confused look.

"I saw her out there, talking to Dean. Why do you think they're here?"

"I don't know," Paige said slowly. "It's funny, they're here, and so are you, Brie. What a_ funny_ coincidence."

Brie chuckled. "Sorry, I sometimes let the Brie Mode side of me take control."

They seemed to buy her excuse and left the bathroom, towards the bar. Brie saw Nikki scrambling through the crowd and smirked.

"Well, I'm gonna head out now," Brie said, faking a yawn. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"Okay," Paige said. "Er, bye."

"Bye," Brie said, giving them a wave. "Good luck at your match tomorrow, Paige."

She left with a satisfying smirk. She would sneak back into the bar in a few minutes when Paige and Emma weren't paying attention.

"Speaking of getting tired, you wanna head back to the hotel?" Emma asked as they sat down.

"Sure," Paige said, glancing down at her drink.

"I'll go get the rental car," Emma said, standing up.

"I'm gonna finish my drink, I'll meet you outside when I'm done, okay?" Paige spoke.

Emma nodded and left the bar.

Paige's eyes drifted down to the drink, wondering why she couldn't bring herself to actually _pick_ it up and drink it. For some reason, she didn't want to anymore.

* * *

><p>"Are you gonna tell me why you're mad now?" Dean asked as he took a seat next to AJ.<p>

"Isn't it _obvious_, Dean?"

"Obviously _not_, AJ."

"I found a little something in your bag earlier on," AJ said, folding her arms over her chest.

Dean's face fell. "What.. was it?"

"The ring, Dean! I found your damn ring!" AJ replied. "You know, the one you tried so desperately to hide from me!"

Dean's eyes traveled to the bar. He didn't want AJ to find out this way. "AJ.."

"No, I don't want to hear it, Dean. I know you're with someone else, I know you're going to propose. So you go have fun with your precious _fiancé_."

"What?" Dean asked, choking back laughter. Looks like that conversation would have to wait, hopefully for a more romantic place. "I'm single, AJ."

She snickered. "Mhm. Then what was the ring for?"

"A.. friend. They needed me to hold on to it."

"A friend?" AJ asked. "Really?"

"Did I stutter?"

AJ realized he wasn't kidding. Or at least, he didn't look like he was. "So you're telling the truth?"

"Have I ever been known to lie?"

"I just assumed-"

"Yeah, you assumed," Dean repeated. "Your first mistake."

AJ stuck out her lip. "Please forgive me?"

"You never apologized."

"I didn't think I did anything wrong."

Dean gave her a look, causing her to giggle.

"I'm kidding!" She said. "I'm very sorry Dean.. Better?"

"Much better," Dean said.

"Hey, Paige is here," AJ said, leaning over the bar and glancing to her left, where Paige sat a few feet away. "She's alone, too. I'm actually going to go talk to her."

"Hold up," Dean said, grabbing AJ's arm as she stood up. "I don't know if that's a smart thing to do."

"Nothing's gonna happen, Dean. I'll be right back," AJ said as she walked towards Paige.

For some reason Dean didn't feel right about AJ going over there.

"Hey there, _bestie_," AJ mocked as she sat down in Emma's old seat, next to Paige.

"AJ." Her tone was flat.

"What happened to us being best friends?" AJ asked, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now, AJ."

"Why not? You didn't seem so grumpy when you tricked me," AJ said as her eyes flickered to the bartender, telling him to get her a drink. She turned in her chair so she was facing Paige. "Don't you recall doing that, Paige?"

"I never tricked you."

"Yeah, you did."

Paige smiled. "Okay, maybe I did."

AJ heard the sound of a glass being set down on the bar. Mistaking it for the person sitting next to her, without looking she reached out and grabbed Emma's glass. The drugged glass.

"You told me no more games, and then what do you do?" AJ asked as she brought the drink to her lips and took a small sip. "You tricked me, Paige. Or at least, you _tried_ to trick me."

"Well where's the fun in not tricking you?" Paige asked her, repeating her actions and finally taking a sip of her drink. "Get ready for tomorrow, AJ. It's a big day."

"I'm already ready," AJ said, narrowing her eyes. "Are you? You're still a little rookie, after all."

Paige closed her eyes, taking another sip. "I'm gonna say this once, AJ. I know you think I made a mistake, almost costing my career even for tricking and betraying you like I have, over and over. But you know what? I don't regret any of it. God, if I had the chance to go back and change what I did, I wouldn't change a damn thing. Only try to lie better to your face. I only proved my worthiness to the world."

Paige stood up, almost knocking the stool to the ground. She smirked at AJ and left the bar, crossing towards the rental car that waited for her.

"Bitch," AJ mumbled, getting up and walking towards Dean.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked, standing up beside AJ.

"It.. went, uh.." AJ closed her eyes and grabbed her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel... dizzy," AJ said, her legs suddenly feeling wobbly.

Dean reached out and grabbed AJ's shoulders, steadying her. He guided her outside into the cold air. "We should get you back to the hotel."

"I just.. need to.. sleeeeep," AJ said as she suddenly fell into Dean's arms. He scooped her up and carried her.

"Didn't think you were this tired," Dean said as he walked over to get a taxi. He passed by Emma and Paige's rental car, not noticing the passed out Paige in the front seat and the panicking blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you guys weren't expecting both of them to get drugged.. Will they be able to wrestle the next night? Or will they let down their fans, themselves, everyone? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! <strong>


	38. Chapter 38

Paige's eyes fluttered open. She let out a coughing noise, alerting Emma that she was awake.

"Paige! You're finally up!" Emma squealed as she hopped off her bed and crossed over towards Paige. "How're you feeling? You've been passed out for a while, it's about eight in the morning, but you slept all night long! I didn't think you were that tired, or else I wouldn't have made you go to that bar with me."

"Emma, slow down," Paige choked out, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "Am I coming down with something? Oh, bloody hell.."

Emma frowned. "You can't be sick on the night of your big match!"

"I know," she agreed as she tried to sit up. Her whole entire body ached, for some odd reason. "I don't think I'm sick, but I don't think this is from me being tired."

"Then what could it be?" Emma asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"It can't be a hangover, all I had was that one drink, and I didn't even finish it."

"It's not like someone drugged your drink or anything," Emma said with an eye roll.

"Maybe I am just sick," Paige said, frowning and standing up. "I'm sure a shower will make me feel better."

"Let's hope," Emma spoke. "Because what would they do if you couldn't compete? Just hand the belt over to AJ?"

"AJ.." Paige said, her voice trailing off. "I'm sure she played a part in this."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, AJ, don't pass out on me now," Dean spoke, his arm wrapped securely around AJ's waist. "What's gotten in to you?"<p>

"I don't know," AJ replied, her eyelids feeling heavy with sleep.

"Okay, we're almost there," Dean reassured as he used his other arm to open the door. They squeezed through and he led AJ to her locker room. "You've still got hours until your match, so just try and relax for a bit."

"I'll try," AJ said. "I don't know what could possibly be wrong with me."

"Maybe you caught something at the bar," Dean said. "Maybe you have a hangover."

"Doubt it, I didn't drink much," AJ said as they reached the locker room. She leaned herself on the wall, taking a deep breath. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Here, drink this," Dean said as he handed her a water bottle. AJ snatched it, quickly downing it.

"I feel better now," AJ said, partially lying. The water helped, but she still felt like crap. But she was determined not to let that get in her way. "Anyway, good luck on your triple threat match tonight. Hope you win that belt."

AJ offered him a warm smile, which he quickly returned. "Thanks. Have fun winning tonight, and don't go easy on Paige at all."

"I won't," AJ promised with a grin. He walked away, leaving her all alone. She fixed her gaze on her shoes and suddenly it hit her.

Without falling or passing out, she made her way to where Paige would be. She found her sitting on one of the crates, leaning her side against the wall. AJ stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Paige looked sick, just like her. She looked tired, worn out, even paler than usual, if possible.

So Paige couldn't have done anything to her.. Then who? Was it just some freaky coincidence? Maybe they caught a nasty bug from the locker room.

"You don't have to hide, AJ."

"I wasn't," AJ said as she stood in front of Paige. Now that she was closer, she could see Paige really did look like a mess- just like she did. "What's wrong?"

"I don't really know, to be honest," Paige said. "Last night I was fine, but now-"

"Now you feel extremely tired, too tired to even wrestle? Like you could collapse at any given moment?"

Paige's eyes floated up to AJ's. "How did you know?"

"Because I feel the same way," AJ said as she hopped up beside her, with much difficulty. "I woke up this morning feeling like complete poop."

"I feel better than I did this morning," Paige said. "But I still feel like shit, too."

"So what happened that made us both feel this way?"

"Oh, shit," Paige said, her eyes widening at the thought. "I bet Brie had something to do with it!"

"Brie?"

"She was at the bar last night and she came up to me, apologizing for what she did. She made me to go the bathroom with her so I could cut her tag," Paige explained. "Now that I think about it, she wasn't even sincere or anything."

"If Brie was involved then I'm sure Nikki was."

* * *

><p>The soft knock on the door interrupted Stephanie's phone call. She quickly ended it, promising to call back later. "Come on in."<p>

Nikki opened the door and stepped in, standing behind the chair.

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"I just wanted to let you know, there isn't going to be a Divas match for the belt tonight." Nikki brushed back a strand of hair. "At least, not the match you were expecting."

This caught Stephanie's attention. "What do you mean?"

"AJ and Paige are.. unable to compete tonight," Nikki said. She wasn't expecting AJ to get drugged too, but hey, she killed two birds with one stone. After they left, though, Brie and Nikki disposed of the drinks, only to see they had just a few sips. So Nikki wasn't sure if the drug would have the full effect, but she hoped it would be enough.

"What do you mean unable? Are they injured?"

"No, they aren't injured," Nikki responded. "Just.. sick."

"If they were so sick, they would come tell me or call me," Stephanie said. "So the match is still on."

"What if, for some reason, they can't come out?"

"If they can't compete, then I suppose we'll just get two other worthy Divas and let them have their small, pitiful reign until either AJ or Paige can return. We'll simply postpone the match."

"_Or_ we could have my match against Brie be for the championship?"

"Or we could go with my idea, because _I'm_ in charge and_ I_ call the shots?" Stephanie said, smiling. "Now, please leave. I've got work I need to finish."

Nikki sighed and left the room. So her plan failed.. She wouldn't even get a chance at having that title. So she basically drugged them for nothing.

But Nikki always had a backup plan. And this backup plan was full proof.

And everyone knows the most successful people are those who are good at plan B.


	39. Chapter 39

"Ladies and gentlemen, Nikki Bella!"

Nikki twirled her body around on the stage then strolled down to the ring. She was ready to beat Brie, and make her be her little _bitch_ for two months. Although it was hard to wrestle her sister, considering how close they are outside of work, but she wanted to put on the best show for the fans. After all, this _is_ WrestleMania. The fans deserve the best and only the best.

She stood in the center of the ring and watched Brie make her way down, wearing new ring gear. Her head tilted to the side as she studied her twin. She had to admit, she was proud of Brie. She's improved so much in the ring, and she was finally getting the attention she deserved in this company.

Nikki's eyes moved up to the Divas belt that hung above her, that would be used in the ladder match later on. The match that Nikki _should_ be in. But she knew AJ and Paige wouldn't be competing tonight. They couldn't, how could they manage?

She caught a few peaks of them walking through the halls, looking sick as hell and stumbling everywhere. Sure, they could still walk, but could they wrestle? There's no way in hell they could compete.

Nikki knew that if all else failed, Stephanie would hand the title over to Nikki. That is, if she beats Brie. She knows Stephanie will, because what other choice will she have?

In the end, Nikki's _always_ the winner. Paige and AJ should know that by now.

The referee started the match as Brie and Nikki circled around the ring, around each other. Brie stepped forward and offered her hand for Nikki to shake.

Nikki eyes locked on Brie's hand. She paused before raising her own arm and shaking Brie's.

Brie smiled, though her eyes said something else. She backed up and held her arms out, wanting Nikki to hug her.

"Is she crazy?" JBL asked on commentary. "She wants the girl that hates her to hug her!"

Nikki's glare burned into Brie, but she didn't budge.

"We used to be sisters, remember?" Brie spoke.

Nikki's glare only deepened, but she moved forward, and the two hugged.

Brie patted Nikki on the back as a murderous look formed. She picked Nikki up and body slammed her onto the mat.

"Before you broke us!" Brie shouted at Nikki.

The crowd cheered, chanting Brie on as she threw punch after punch to Nikki's back. The ref pulled her off, which resulted in Brie elbowed the ref in the face. The ref stumbled back, his hand clutching his face in pain.

Nikki scrambled out of the ring as Brie leaned over the ropes, yelling at her to get back in the ring. She narrowed her eyes and jumped out of the ring and kicked Nikki, sending her to land against the announcer's table. Brie pulled Nikki up and slammed her into the steel steps. The crowd counted each time she did so, until they reached ten.

Brie backed away from Nikki, who had blood streaming down her forehead. A cold laugh escaped her mouth as she watched Nikki stumble on her own two legs to try and stand. Brie's hand reached under the mat until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a steel chair.

She slid back into the ring, with the chair in her hand and waited for Nikki to join her. She eventually managed to crawl back into the ring.

Brie backed up into the ropes and went for Nikki, but she blocked, her elbow connecting with Brie. She wiped the lingering blood off her forehead and kneed Brie in the chest, repeatedly until she crumpled down to the ground.

Nikki smirked, her fingers wrapping around the chair. She raised it into the air and brought it down onto Brie, earning a yelp in pain.

She tossed the chair away and pinned Brie. She kicked out at two.

Nikki picked her up on her back, ready to do her finisher, but Brie hopped off and delivered a dropkick to Nikki's head. She grabbed Nikki and flung her to the corner rope. Brie ran towards her, but Nikki moved over, causing Brie to run into the corner ropes.

Nikki backed up and rammed her shoulder into Brie. Her arm locked around Brie's head as she delivered a bulldog. She grabbed Brie's leg, pinning her again.

And, once _again_, Brie kicked out at two.

With a frustrated sigh, Nikki pulled Brie up and turned her around. Grabbing her, she put Brie on her shoulders. Brie hopped off and elbowed Nikki in the face. She kicked her in the side, sending her to the ground.

Brie now put Nikki in the Yes Lock. She tightened her grip as Nikki crawled over to the ropes. Brie tried to keep her in place, but it was useless.

Nikki's hand reached out and gripped the rope.

The ref yelled at Brie to release her. She let go and walked over to the corner rope. She smiled at the crowd once on it and jumped onto Nikki.

But Nikki saw it coming and rolled out of the way. Brie's elbow connected with the mat as pain soared through her body.

Nikki bit her lip and picked Brie up to try her finisher one last time.

And this time, Brie didn't reverse it.

After performing her finisher, Nikki pinned Brie.

The ref slammed his hand on the mat once.. Then twice.. Then a third time!

Nikki grinned as the ref held her hand in victory. Her music played and she bent over Brie.

"Look who's my little bitch now?"

Nikki laughed at Brie who slowly stood. Nikki walked backstage with confidence, Brie trailing right behind her as the next match began.

Nikki walked past Stephanie's office and peaked her head in.

"I'll be waiting at the gorilla in case AJ and Paige can't make it," she said with a smile.

Stephanie's head snapped up. "You can wait all you want, but that won't be necessary. AJ and Paige will be competing tonight."

Nikki smirked. "I wouldn't bet on it."


	40. Chapter 40

**The last chapter! Omg it's hard to believe I've gotten this far, I remember when this story was just a baby. I wanted to say a huge thanks to all of my dedicated reviewers and followers, especially to Totaldramfan123 for your support and very helpful ideas! You rock! I also wanted to thanks to Kenn. Faith. Dawn. who has been reviewing ever since the beginning! And a big thanks to everyone else who has reviewed or read this story! I love you guys so so much! And don't be too sad, the sequel will be posted in a few days :). Enjoy the last chapter, I hope you aren't as sad as I am writing this!**

* * *

><p>Stephanie's music began playing as walked down the ramp and up the steps, into the ring. Her eyes circled the ring at all the ladders that surrounded it. She brought the microphone to her lips and said, "It's time for the Divas Championship match, the match you've all been waiting for!"<p>

The crowd cheered and stomped their feet, the loud noise echoing in the ring. Stephanie only grinned as her eyes drifted up to the belt. "Two worthy Divas will have to climb a ladder to reach that belt. Let's introduce our first Diva.. Paige!"

Her music began playing as the crowd continued cheering. They waited for her to come out, but she never did. Stephanie grew anxious and glanced at the announcer's table, wondering if Nikki's little _warning_ could have been right. The crowd's cheering grew louder, causing her head to turn to the stage, where Paige stood with a smile.

Paige walked down the ramp and slid into the ring. She threw her arms in the air and smiled at the fans, grateful that she was able to compete. This is her first ever WrestleMania match, and she just couldn't contain her excitement.

"Our next Diva, AJ Lee!" Stephanie announced.

AJ skipped down to the ring with a similar smile on her face. She too was happy that she would be competing tonight. She was even happier, knowing Nikki was backstage, probably throwing a fit. Her plan backfired after all.

Stephanie left the ring and took a seat at the announcers table so she could watch the match up close. To be honest, she thought AJ and Paige's feud was one of the best Diva's feud, the best that's happened in a _long_ time. She was so proud of them.

The referee started the match as the crowd fell silent. Paige and AJ stood completely still, only staring at each other. None of them dared to make a single move.

Their eyes locked as memories swirled through their heads, memories of their past experiences. Memories of everything, starting from the day Paige defeated AJ after WrestleMania only a year ago, up until now. Memories of them just being friends and memories of them tearing each other's throats out.

Finally AJ stepped forward and stuck her hand out for Paige to shake, a small smile on her face.

"Just like what happened earlier," Michael commented. "Let's hope AJ isn't planning a sneak attack on Paige like Brie was."

Paige didn't hesitate to shake AJ's hand. It lasted around three seconds before they pulled away. Paige reached out and grabbed AJ, pulling her in for a hug. AJ didn't resist and hugged Paige back, her hand grabbing a fist of her shirt. The crowd cheered at them, surprised they managed to have a sincere hug, unlike Brie and Nikki.

Paige smiled and the two pulled away, ready to finally start the match. They both moved towards each other and went head to head. Paige grabbed AJ's head and threw her across the mat. AJ winced in pain as Paige got on top of her and casted a grin out to the crowd. She turned back but AJ elbowed her in the face, knocking Paige right off her.

AJ captured the quick moment and slid out of the ring, grabbing a ladder. She slid it back in, following right after it. Paige was crawled back into the corner, her hand covering her jaw, where AJ managed to elbow.

AJ ran towards Paige, kneeing her in the face. AJ backed up and ran towards her again, this time kicking her. AJ turned her attention back to the ladder and picked it up, attempting to balance it out so she could climb it.

She managed to position it right beneath the belt. Her hand reached out for one of the steps as she began climbing it, the crowd cheering her on.

In a quick second, Paige was on her feet. She reached up and grabbed AJ, yanking her down to the mat. She crawled back on top of her and grinned down at AJ, tucking one of her brown strands out of her face.

Her demeanor changed as she grabbed AJ's head and viciously banged it against the mat. She continued doing so repeatedly, until she was fully satisfied. She stood up, looking down at AJ. She picked her up and attempted to perform one of her finishers, but AJ reversed it and delivered a drop kick to Paige's head.

AJ pulled herself off the ground, using the ropes to balance herself out. She waited until Paige was nearly standing to back herself into the ropes and move towards Paige, putting her in the Black Widow. She tightened her grip, making it impossible for Paige to get out. She'd eventually release her, when she knew she could win.

Paige's face reddened as she started to stand up straight. She pushed herself to fall onto her back, to fall right AJ and successfully escape the submission hold. She pulled AJ to her feet and performed the Paige Turner.

While AJ was lying on the mat, motionless, Paige seized the moment and re-positioned the ladder. She quickly began climbing it as her eyes remained locked with the belt.

Once at the top, she bit her lip as her fingers brushed the belt. She just wasn't close enough. Paige reached higher, standing on her tip toes, but still not close enough.

Before she could move any higher, the ladder began shaking. Paige gripped the ladder and looked down at AJ, who was wobbling the ladder. She only gave her a smirk as she pushed the ladder over.

Paige fell down with the ladder, cringing as she landed on top of it. She closed her eyes and wished the pain away, but knew she would have to push through it if she wanted that belt. And she was _desperate_ to get it... Just not as desperate as Nikki. She wouldn't go to such great lengths.

AJ stood there as she watched the scene unfold, with a proud smirk. She got onto the corner rope and raised her arms in the air, the crowd cheering. They couldn't seem to boo at all during this match.

She jumped right at where Paige laid, but Paige rolled off the ladder, causing AJ to land right on the ladder. They both laid there in pain until they both began to slowly stand up.

AJ jumped onto Paige, tackling her to the ground. She threw punch after punch until Paige shoved her off. AJ stood as she tried to regain her balance. Paige crawled over to the other side of the ring and slowly picked up the ladder. She rammed it into AJ's side.

AJ's knees hit the mat as her face wrinkled in pain. Paige set up the ladder, casting a glance up at the belt to make sure the ladder was positioned exactly beneath it. With a content smile, she let go of the ladder and began climbing it. Each step sent a sharp pain in her leg. She paused to check down on her, her face wincing when she touched it.

AJ quickly began climbing the other side of the ladder. Once level with Paige, she sent her a smirk, then continued climbing. Paige quickly began climbing too, hoping she would be able to beat AJ to the top.

They both reached the top of the ladder at the same time. They each looked up at the belt that looked so close, yet so far away. AJ sent a blow to Paige's jaw, causing one of her hands to let go of the ladder.

Paige now slapped AJ, causing the same for her. Only one of her hands fell off.

The tried pushing each other off, but the two Divas were too determined to give up that easily. An idea came to AJ, but it was a risky one. But right now anything was worth the risk.

AJ began shaking the ladder, just like she did earlier. Paige looked at her with fear in her wide eyes.

"Is she trying to send both of them crashing to the ground?" JBL wondered.

The ladder started shaking even more, until it was on the verge of tipping over. Paige's hands grasped onto the ladder, holding as tightly as possible.

"AJ, what the hell are you doing?" Paige shouted over the cheer of the crowd.

AJ only smiled as the ladder now tipped to their left. It all happened slowly. The ladder tipped over to the left as AJ climbed that last step to the top of the ladder. Paige screamed out AJ's name as the ladder now completely fell down. AJ jumped off the top of the ladder and grabbed onto the belt. She held on as tight as she could until her fingers turned white. Without falling, she unclasped the belt, bringing it to her chest.

But capturing the belt sent AJ crashing down to the mat. She ignored the pain firing through her body as she smiled down at the butterfly belt and slowly stood up.

"The winner of this match, AJ Leeeee!"

Her music began playing, accompanied by the roar of the crowd. Paige slid out of the ring and walked backwards towards the stage. Once there she froze and stared at AJ, who was now holding the belt in the air.

AJ's eyes flickered to the stage where Paige stood. Her music came to an end as Nikki walked out, with Brie trailing right behind her. Nikki and Paige stood side by side, with Brie hiding behind Nikki. Paige looked impressed, to say the least. Nikki looked livid.

AJ walked over and reached her hand out of the ring, accepting a microphone. She turned back around to face the three who stood atop the stage. With a smirk, she brought the microphone to her mouth.

"How does it feel to lose to me, Paige?" AJ asked, smiling. "If you're not sure, just ask Nikki. She'll know."

A collection of small chuckles shot through the arena.

"Months, Paige. For months we've been fighting, feuding, whatever you want to call it," AJ started. "And I've finally managed to win. I've finally managed to overcome this obstacle you managed to throw my way."

She pausing, her eyes adverting towards the ceiling. "You know, Paige, it's always just been me. It's always been AJ Lee vs. the world! I've beaten _every single_ Diva in this locker room. I thought I was the best! And then you came along. You changed my perspective on things, you shaped me into a different person. But, while you can do some minor changing, you can't change who I really am, Paige. And that's the_ real_ champion."

Paige's expression remained the same, her eyes locked on AJ and that belt she was clutching to her chest, as if it could disappear at any given moment.

"And then we did the unthinkable, Paige, you and I. We teamed up to take down Nikki, who- at the time- was the champion. And we were _damn_ unstoppable. But there was one thing we were lacking- honesty. You tricked me, which led to me tricking you back. You should definitely know by now who rules this Divas Division, champion or not," AJ continued, her eyes crossing over to Nikki. "And Nikki.. Nikki, Nikki, Nikki. I don't even know where to start with you. You keep living in that imaginary world of yours, plotting revenge on me, but the_ reality_ is: it's over. The war is over, the war between_ all_ of us. It was over before it even started. I'm the true heroine of this story, not you. Not Paige. Not even Brie. I'm the champion now."

Nikki began shouting furiously from the stage, waving her arms spastically.

_Baby, cease fire, fire, fire_

"As much as I loved how much time we've spent together these last months, once again I've proven myself," AJ said. "And if you_ still_ don't think I'm the best, then maybe you should get a reality check."

_Throw down your weapons, your weapons, your weapons_

Paige raised an eyebrow at her old frenemy. She wasn't expecting tonight to turn out this way. But, for some unknown reason, Paige was happy for AJ. She, unlike Nikki, was also done with this feud.

_I'm on your side, on your side, on your side_

"You thought you both could beat me?" AJ asked, chuckling. "That's not how it works around here. You can't beat me at _my own game_, shouldn't you know that by now?"

_So please cease fire, fire, fire_

The crowd remained silent throughout her speech, completely stunned. All at once the fans stood up and clapped for AJ, cheering and whistling.

_Cease fire make it stop_

AJ lowered her head and smirked, raising her belt high in the air. "I'm a legend, a hero.. Ladies and gentlemen, I am your Queen and Divas Champion, AJ Lee."


	41. Chapter 41

**Alright, so I posted the sequel! It was a bit earlier than I had planned, but I had extra time, which I clearly spent writing haha. Enjoy the new story! Bye!**


End file.
